Lavender Days
by FallingoverFeelz
Summary: M in later chapters. It was the first time that Stiles' scent, which Derek eventually found to be lavender, was completely off. No more was it that crisp, clean, floral scent that Derek had come to know. It was dark now, intertwined with sadness, a scent that Derek didn't think he liked on Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

"Ma." A voice said from below the taller woman. The child held onto her hand, an orange lollipop in his other. He tugged on her finger multiple times, struggling to draw her attention, but the woman was busy looking over the various brands of cake mix there were on the shelves. She picked one up- double chocolate- then put it back down, biting her lip in thought. The boy tugged on her finger once again, and looked around, focusing on the flavor of his candy. He was a small thing, with pale skin and big brown eyes and short brunette hair, looking in the aisle. The scent from his candy wafted towards his nose, and he made a small sound of pleasure, everything was so big as he looked around.

"Ma." He said again, grudgingly taking the sweet from his lips and tugging on her finger once more. "What're you gettin'?"

The brunette woman fiddled with her long hair for a second before turning to look at her son. She smiled when she saw the stickiness covering his cheeks. Her hazel eyes ran over her choices once more before she sighed in defeat and turned to look at her child once more.

"Well, sweetheart, we've got some new neighbors moving in and your father suggested I make a little something to introduce ourselves."

"How 'bout you get them a lollipop?" The boy said, holding his own up for his mother to view in pride before quickly returning it to his mouth, his garbled sentence spilling from his lips. "This owange wun is pwetty good."

She laughed, and her voice was sweet. It rang nicely above the noise of the supermarket, above all the conversations and the cashier's and the business, it melted and fell so easily on his ears. He had always liked his Ma's voice, and the way she smelled, like those pretty purple flowers he had seen on the dinner table.

"Alright Stiles." She said, picking up two boxes from the shelf and bending down to meet his gaze. He kept his lollipop in his mouth, fervently sucking away. He would have bit it a long time ago, but this one tasted really good, and he wanted it to last as long as it could. But in the back of his mind he was scared that it would last forever, and he would never get another lollipop again, which made him sort of sad. He cut off his train of thought when he looked into his mother's eyes, and saw a playfulness in her gaze.

"Since I can't decide for myself, you'll be a big boy and choose for me. Lemon cake, or chocolate cake?"

An immediate look of thought settled upon his young features. He stopped his attack on his sweet and ran over his choices. Lemon cake was good, but Ma always let him help make chocolate cake. And it was super yummy when she let him lick the bowl, even if his stomach hurt afterwards, it was totally worth it. And sometimes she let him put chocolate chips in the chocolate cake to make it super double chocolaty and he loved when she did that. And he never met someone who didn't like chocolate; like that one time he gave Scott a piece of chocolate and then Scott promised they would be best friends forever and then he-

"Stiles, you still there sweetie?" The woman asked, smiling at him. He looked at her for a moment after she interrupted his childish rambling.

"Chocolate." He said, smiling with finality.

"You sure?" She asked, standing to put the lemon cake away.

"Super doubl-dy sure." He said. He waited for her to turn around and raised his arms towards her. She smiled and picked him up, cradling him on her hips as she walked down the aisle. He laid his head on her shoulder and breathed in the smell of those flowers.

"Ma?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"The flowers on the table, what are they called?"

"Um. Which ones, love?"

"The purple ones."

"Ah- lavender. They're my favorite." She said, a slight pickup in her voice. He repeated the word and felt it roll from his lips, let it settle in his mind, and he made a mental note to make lavender his favorite flower and smell too, because Ma always smelled like it and it was good. He liked roses before but they always had those prickly thorns that hurt him so it was okay to get a new flower. He settled into the warmth of her form and cuddled into her neck(her skin was super soft, almost softer than the teddy bear that Scott brought to show-and-tell that one day) as the rhythmic sway of her hips lulled him into a gentle rest. But before he closed his eyes, he bit down hard on his lollipop and crunched all the small pieces, effectively making sure that he would get another lollipop soon enough. He stealthily dropped the white stick as his Ma was walking, gazing up to make sure she didn't see, and wrapped his arms around her, his sticky hands coming to rest on the back of her neck. His equally as sticky cheek nestled against her shoulder, and he felt the slight rumble in her voice as she laughed, and he fell asleep.

**XoOoX**

"Papa! Papa!" Stiles yelled, bursting through the door as his mother opened it for him.

"In here!" A voice yelled, and Stiles ran into the living room, jumping on his father's lap, his cheeks raised in happiness. He embraced the boy and kissed him on his head, Stiles enjoyed the deep rumble as his dad chuckled.

"How's my big boy?" He asked, smiling at his sons candy coated face.

"Papa, did you get any bad guys today! Did you see superman? Did you help superman beat up a bad guy because that would have been super cool. OH MY GOD! DAD! ARE YOU SUPERMAN? Papa if you're superman why didn't you tell anyone? Is it because you don't want the bad guys to come to our house? Is it because you did-"

The child was stopped in his frantic rant by a warm towel over his face. His mother chuckled as she wiped away the candy from his cheeks and hands. Papa looked up at her, and his eyes went soft. Stiles was quiet as they looked at each other, he thought it was weird that they always stared at each other forever, and they always got this weird look in their eyes when they did it. He thought it was because they 'loved' each other like Papa was always saying but he was beginning to think it was just because they were weird. Or maybe because Papa was actually superman and he was talking to Ma in his mind and he just couldn't hear them talk, or what if they had their own secret language and he couldn't tell what they were saying?

"Hey, sweetheart." Ma's voice said, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, which Stiles thought was _gross_ but they did it all the time, and he smiled back at her. They just kind of stood there for a while, looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

Stiles soon enough had had enough of it. "CAKE TIME!" He yelled, jumping from his father's lap and running into the kitchen, going to the refrigerator. Ma gave a quick sigh before running after him.

"Stiles, _do not_ open the eggs, I will not have a mess like last time." She said, walking into the kitchen and picking him up from behind. He flailed his legs, but he was set down atop the counter, and swung his legs over the edge while he watched his mother take out all the ingredients.

"Is it cuz you don't want us to get that fish stuff?" He asked. She looked at him with a raised brow, but soon enough she interpreted his question and let out a chuckle.

"I don't want you to get _Salmonella_. That's a disease. _Salmon_ is the fish stuff."

"Whatever." He said. He scooted over the counter to where she stood, looking into the bowl. "Can we put chocolate chips in it to make it super awesome doubl-dy chocolate?"

She smiled. "No chocolate chips this time. We don't even know if they like chocolate."

He pouted and crossed his arms as he watched his mother break eggs into the bowl. "I don't like these people."

"Now you stop that. Look at me." She commanded. He looked at her, expecting anger in her eyes, but they were soft and loving. "They have a little boy who I think is close to your age. Maybe a year or two older."

"Wow, he must be _super old_." Stiles dragged out, eyes wide and arms flailing.

She chuckled. "If he's super old, what am I? He's not _that _much older. You're four, so… what, six, seven tops? I actually think you have the same birthday."

"_No. Way._" Stile said, his eyes even wider and mouth agape. "He must be _super cool_. Same birthday?"

She smiled as she mixed the batter, dropping in a little sugar. "His name is Derek. Be nice to him okay?"

**XoOoX**

"Hi! I'm Stiles." Stiles said, greeting the older boy with a smile. He had to look up slightly as he spoke; Derek was a few inches taller than him. They had arrived with cheerful faces and Stile had quickly made his rounds and approached the dark haired boy, he was a bit intimidated by the frown he wore, but he had never let a frown stop him before.

"Hn." Was Derek's response. He seemed utterly uninterested in Stiles' friendship, and that hurt a little, but if Stiles was anything it was persistent. His frown almost deterred him, as did the glare was giving the younger child.

"Your name's Derek, right?" Stiles asked. "I know that cuz my Ma told me, and ya know what else, we totally have the same birthday! Isn't that _super cool_, I've never met someone who has the same birthday as me, and that means we'll be best friends or something like that, I mean I already have a best friend, his name's Scott and he's super cool but that's totally okay because I think we can be best friends too. _Oh my God! _ Is it against the rules to have two best friends? I hope I don't get arrested or anything. Did you know my dad's a cop and he beats up bad guys and he might be superma-"

"_Shut. Up."_ Were the words that came from Derek's mouth, but they didn't sound normal. They sounded deep and angry, like a dog's growl, and it scared him for a second because he also saw something _so not normal_ go on with Derek's eyes, but he was quickly over his fear.

"Can you teach me how to talk like that? That was awesome, and that eye thing you just did was awesome too."

Derek sighed. "I _don't_ want to be friends with you."

Stiles stopped his impending sentence and looked at the older boy with a hurt gaze. He took the anger he spat out at first, but the bluntness of his statement hit him hard. He closed his mouth and looked down, toying with his feet as he felt a weight in the bottom of his stomach.

Derek watched the boy sulk in his mind, dejected as he tried to find a way to occupy himself. It wasn't his fault he said it. The kid was talking like there was no tomorrow, and it was starting to annoy him. His parents had long given him the talk about how to act around humans, but this kid _was not_ pack. Derek sniffed the air, he could plainly sense the disappointment radiating from the child, but he also smelled something else, something flowery and clean. It was nice. He took a deep breath.

"I have some video games in my room. Wanna play?" He asked after a moment of contemplation, immediately regretting his decision when the boy looked up, wide eyes bouncing with happiness.

"Oh my God, yeah!" He said, grabbing Derek's hand and running towards the stairs, walking up quickly.

"You don't know where my room is." Derek pointed out. Stiles stopped in his tracks, and looked back at the dark eyed child.

"Um."

He rolled his eyes and took the kids hand, catching a whiff of that flowery scent again. He led them up the stairs and growled with annoyance as he walked to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Stiles had quickly learned that Derek and he did in fact share the same birthday, but the boy was two years older, and much to Derek's annoyance Stiles took that as a sign to befriend him. Derek had tried his best to deter the boy from his amiable struggles, but he _never stopped talking. Ever._ In all honest Derek was surprised as to how he could burn through so many topics in such a small amount of time, and quite frankly it was extremely annoying, but he was forced into a reluctant acquaintance with the younger boy. The night of the meeting, after the Stilinski's had left, his Mom had chewed him out because she could sense his attitude towards Stiles, and she reinforced the 'nice behavior' he had to have with humans.

But what his mom didn't understand was that Stiles was _not pack_. And it kind of bothered him because it felt like the younger boy was trying to wriggle his way into it, and he wasn't even a werewolf. But when he felt his father's (and Alpha's) anger towards his behavior, he quickly settled down into his annoyed friendship.

But despite all the bad things Derek could chalk up about him, there were _some_ things that he could tolerate. _Some_. For one, the kid had a niche for cooking, and would often bring Derek cookies or whatever he happened to help his mom make. Another thing, his incessantly annoying talking seemed to fill the silence he had grown so accustomed to. Derek himself never really contributed much to the conversation, but it was tolerable to have some kind of sound.

Derek contemplated his thoughts as he sat in his room, lying atop his bed. He was staring into the ceiling, trying to count all the specks up there. It was near ten, and he had finished his training for the day. His window was open, so there was a nice breeze flowing in, but he denied the fact that he kept it open because he could often smell all the treats coming from the Stilinski house, not to mention that flowery smell he had come to like.

Summer was almost over, and pretty soon he would be going into first grade. School was never a big deal for him, except for when the other kids made him angry- because then he could get violent. He had gotten suspended several times in his previous schools for fighting, and that's one of the reasons they moved.

He sighed and rolled out of his bed, going to his window. It was a rather windy night, but cool, and it fell softly on his skin as he looked at the bright moon. Tomorrow was a full moon, and he'd have to go down to the basement again, his father watching him intently. If there was anything he hated about being a wolf, it was full moons. On those night he would just… lose his humanity sometimes. It's like the moon was calling to his wolf, and it was almost impossible to ignore shifting, sometimes he was lost in his own mind, Derek was pushed back and the wolf took priority, clawing and angry, violent, tearing, struggling to destroy everything in its way. At those times, he was pure animal, ad it was slightly frightening. But his dad had explained something about anchors, and he had yet to find his, but until then he had to struggle to keep control.

**XoOoX**

"Derek! Derek!" Stiles' voice called out from behind him. Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, waiting for Stiles to approach him. Currently, it was recess, and the children were running frantically through the playground, on the monkey bars, slides, and doing god knows what in the sandbox, but he had chosen to sit on one of the empty benches, giving death glares to any and all who dared approach him. He knew not to try the tactic on Stiles though, not because he cared, but because it never worked.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles said, finally running up to him. He was out of breath, and Derek smelled the slight sweat on him, but still that scent that he always adorned. He looked around at the kids on the playground, then glanced at Derek.

"You don't wanna play?" He asked, eyes wide, chest heaving.

"No." Derek said, looking towards the sky.

"Oh my god Derek are you okay? Why don't you wanna play? Are you sick? Did you break a leg? OH MY GOD DEREK ARE YOU SUPERMAN? Is that why? Is it because you can't waste energy here because you gotta go beat up bad guys? Wait, you can't be superman. Pa's superman. OH MY GOD DEREK ARE YOU BATMAN. Does that mean I'm Robin? Do you have a bat mobile? Did you know the bat mobile can be invisi-"

Derek growled aloud, looking at the younger boy. Stiles quickly shut up, and grabbed Derek's hands. The child was a bit too touchy for Derek's tastes, but he promised not to hurl anyone into the walls. Again.

While he was looking away, he heard a huff of air fall from the younger boys lips. A slightly taller kid was behind Stiles, smiling at him with a devilish grin. His arms were crossed, and he had a menacing look in his eyes. Stiles let go of his hand and turned around, a hurt look in his eyes.

"Jackson! What'd you do that for!" He screamed out. Jackson just laughed and pushed Stiles again, and he stumbled backwards.

"Who's the new kid? Your _boyfriend_?" Jackson asked, terrorizing Stiles. Derek watched the scene with slight annoyance. He could smell the arrogance on the boy named Jackson, and the anger that radiated from Stiles' form.

"He's my friend! And you're mean!" Stiles ran forward and pushed Jackson back, but did little to disturb his balance. Jackson pushed again, with more force this time that sent Stiles tumbling onto the ground. He was on top of him in an instant and he punched Stiles' jaw and drew his arm back to assault him again.

But his hand was stopped in mid-motion. Jackson looked up from his victim to the boy that was stopping his action, his eyes meeting brilliant blue ones. The grip that held his fist began to hurt as Derek's hand tightened around Jackson's clenched fist. Derek's mouth was slightly open, his teeth were a little sharper, and his canines protruded from their hiding behind his lips.

"Back off." Derek growled out, pushing the boy off. Jackson fell from his position of straddling Stiles and onto his back, and Derek picked him up by his shirt, his feet lifting from the ground as he clenched his fist into Derek's shirt. He glared at the now frightened boy, his wolf was threatening to come out, but he glanced at Stiles as he lay on the ground, tears falling over a bruised cheek. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together, letting go of Jackson.

"Don't ever touch him again." He muttered out. Jackson didn't respond, but opted to run away. When he turned back around his eyes landed on Stiles, surrounded by a group of children. One of which he recognized as Scott, three other girls, and two other boys he didn't recognize. One of the girls, Lydia, he remembered. A girl that was younger than him, but was in the same grade as himself, she was really smart, he remembered, but she didn't always act like it.

"Ugh. Maybe if you weren't such a loser you wouldn't get beat up." One of the girls said, looking down at the boy with an annoyed smirk.

"Erica!" Lydia said, her long red hair swishing as she turned to look at the blonde girl. She helped Stiles up from the ground, and the boy was crying no more. He was bruised, and his eyes were puffy and red, but no more tears ran from his eyes. Derek could smell the sadness on him, and he could tell he was hurt. Some part of him wanted to comfort him, but he pushed that down almost immediately.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked. Stiles nodded and shifted his gazed towards Derek. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Derek's middle, embracing the boy in a hug. Derek was frozen, he had no idea what to do in this situation, so he let himself be awkwardly embraced by the younger boy. The flowery scent that was completely and utterly Stiles wafted up to his nose and he let himself indulge in it for a moment, but quickly realized that he was still being touched by another human. After a longer time than he would have liked, Stiles let go and looked into Derek's eyes with his own huge brown ones, and he smiled a big, goofy smile.

"Thanks Derek."

Derek growled in response, and he heard the teacher yell out that it was time to come inside, and he rushed inside, ignoring the children following him.

That Stiles' kid was getting really annoying.

**XoOoX**

Stiles soon decided that Derek could actually be really nice, whether or not he was always his sour self. After the fiasco at school that day, Jackson didn't bother to mess with him. His Ma had put him through an extra-long series of interrogations, and she wanted to call the principle of the school and talk to Jackson's parents. His father tried to persuade her that boys will be boys and that while it wasn't right they couldn't protect him forever, but she was still as angry as she had ever seen. Stiles claimed that it wasn't a huge deal, but the bruise still hurt, he felt it thudding on his cheek ever time his pulse beat. But he was really happy that Derek had decided to help him out, and now he was staring outside his backyard window, looking into the lights of the Hale house. Sometimes, he would sneak over to Derek's house and hang out in his room- of course it wasn't really sneaking because he always asked his Ma first, and she always watched him walk over there- but it was nighttime so it definitely felt sneaky. He always acted like he hated it when he came out of nowhere, but he never let that stop him. Earlier today he had seen Derek's eyes turn blue, and he wanted to ask him about that.

"Ma!" He yelled, running into the kitchen. He had just finished helping his mother bake chocolate chip cookies. It smelled so good, he forgot why he went in there in the first place. He watched his Ma take off the cookies off the pan and put them on the dish.

"Can I have one?" He asked, his mouth watering.

"I just took them out!" She said. "You'll have to hold on."

He pouted, and remembered his reason for coming to the kitchen. "Oh! Ma, can I go to Derek's house?"

His Ma made a face and narrowed her eyes. "It's a bit too late for that."

"But Ma!" Stiles whined. "Derek did this super cool that at school today!"

"And what was that?" She asked, placing the last of the cookies on the dish.

"Um." He said, thinking about what he saw. He knew that Derek's eyes weren't normally blue, but he didn't want to say anything about that. Or really about how he saw Derek's nails get a bit sharper, so he resorted to a more diluted version of the truth. "When Jackson hit me he helped me out."

"He did now?" She asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah! He pushed Jackson off me and everything."

"Did you say thank you?"

"Yeah. I hugged him and everything. He didn't hug back but that's okay because he still helped me out. And ya know what, I think Derek might be batman, and since I'm his friend I think I might be Robin. Mom if I'm robin does that mean I can help beat up bad guys?"

She chuckled and picked him up, kissing him on his forehead. "No Derek tonight, okay? It's about time for bed. You've got school tomorrow."

He pouted and rolled his eyes a bit. "I bet Robin doesn't have a bedtime."

"All superheroes have a bedtime. How do you think they beat up bad guys all day? They have to sleep." She put him down, and walked out of the kitchen, Stiles following her eagerly. She turned on the TV and sat him on the couch, watching his eyes immediately fall onto the cartoons.

"I'm going to go take care of something real quick, okay? Stay here, and don't go anywhere."

He nodded vacantly and she walked off, going into her bedroom. After a few moments he looked around, getting up and going to the backyard window, looking out. For a moment, he thought he heard growls and screams coming from Derek's house, but he chalked it up to a stray dog. He pressed his face against the window, his breath fogging the glass.

"G'night Derek." He said in a whisper, before going back to the couch.

**XoOoX**

Tonight was the _worst_ full moon he had had in a long time.

He was chained to the walls, and he felt his wolf phasing in and out of his system. His father, his Alpha, stood a few steps away from him, watching him with careful eyes. It was so hard, trying to resist the pull of the moon, the way it sang to his wolf. His claws were out and he was growling as loud as he possibly could. He was ravenous, angry at nothing, his senses were everywhere. The smell of that scent that lifted from the Stilinski house was attacking him, _Stiles'_ smell. The smell reminded him of the event that happened earlier that day, his mind flashing back to the bruise on Stiles' eyes. The tears that were rolling down his face, the sadness that lifted from his skin.

Immediately Derek was even more frantic than before, he pulled against his chains, tearing them slightly from the walls. He growled and howled, screaming in anger and ravenous emotions. His teeth were long and sharp, drawing blood from his lips when they connected, his claws were out fully as he struggled to get away, to run to that Jackson kid and _rip him to shreds_. In his fury he saw his father's eyes land on him, but he said nothing, he could tell something was irritating him. Derek thought about Stiles again, his annoying voice and the even more annoying way he rambled on about completely and utterly nothing, and he felt his wolf began to subside. It didn't go away completely, but his furious rage of earlier was calmed a bit as he struggled less against the chains that held him. His mind was still angry though, breaths coming out in heavy huffs. Sweat beaded at his brow and the nape of his neck.

His father chuckled, and he looked up at him. He had a sly smile settled on his features.

"Good that you've found an anchor."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **

**to all you poor saps that are still reading this trainwreck of a story (ohmagawd if you still are i love you beyond death) please leave me reviews! good/bad/llama/you want to throw me in a river with a brick tied to my feet/whatevs! let me know what you're thinkin' gurl. *snap* i definitely have some sort of plot in mind, and its working its way there :). at some point in the future they'll be a few time jumps so im not writing about 6 year olds the entire time and we can get into some _development _but ANYWHO. yeah. leave reviews. **

**Can I get you guys anything?**

**Some snacks? A condom? **

**Let me know! **

**Oh, God, love ya. **

* * *

"Yay!" Stiles' voice erupted, he clapped his hands together furiously. His brown eyes were wide with excitement, and he wore a pointy party hat; a smile as on his face, having been there since he woke up that morning. It was not only the excitement that it was his birthday that gave him such thrills, but it was the fact that it was _Derek's _birthday too. He and his family were gathered at the Hale house, and in front of him sat a rather large chocolate cake. The super doubl-dy chocolate kind that he loved so much. With chocolate chips.

Derek sat next to him, significantly less enthusiastic than his younger companion. He had tried his hardest to resist wearing the annoying hat that was capped awkwardly on his head, but his mother had overpowered him. He was brooding in annoyance, currently, his eyes flashing back and forth between colors.

"This is _so awesome_! I love cake, I really love chocolate cake, especially when it has chocolate chips in it. Derek, do you like cake, what's your favorite kind? Is it vanilla? Is it lemon? Is it _CHOCOLATE_! Oh my god what if your favorite flavor was chocolate. Then we'd be like, twins or something! My favorite flavor is chocolate too! Oh my gosh Derek we're totally best friends forever I can't wait to tell everyone at school that your favorite flavor is chocolate and then maybe our teacher will let us have chocolate _all_ the time- what if they had chocolate in the cafeteria! What if the _school was made of chocolate_. OH MY GOD THAT IS SO AWESOME I WOULD NEVER LEAVE. But I don't think I could eat it all without getting a stomachache because that's what happens when I eat too much chocol-"

"_Stiles_." Derek growled in his young voice, not bothering to look at the boy. Stiles quickly shut up, but he wasn't hurt or dejected, he had learned long ago that that particular type of growl meant no real danger to him. So he just smiled at the cake, his eyes full with wonder. His expression changed for a moment though, then he turned his gaze back to Derek.

"Hey! Since it's my birthday does that mean I'm almost as old as you?" Stiles asked with genuine curiosity in his voice. Derek looked at him with a glare, but he softened a bit when he saw the boy's expression.

"It doesn't work like that." He said. "It's my birthday too."

Apparently, that was a thorough enough explanation for Derek, because he refused to talk anymore. Stiles was still confused at what he got as an answer, but turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Mrs. Hale, with a smile on her face.

"Well, sweetie," She started, glancing at Derek. "As Derek was _trying_ to explain, while you gained a year, so did Derek. You're 5, and now he's 7. So you're still 2 years apart. And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Derek's favorite flavor isn't chocolate, it's lemon." She stood and walked back over to the adults that grouped in the kitchen, smiling and laughing. Stiles turned back to Derek, who was still as annoyed as ever. He leaned in real close, attempting to irritate his friend.

Derek scowled at him. The kid had no idea what personal space was, but not that he _entirely_ minded, as Stiles reached toward him that flowery scent once again rose to his senses. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Lemon is cool too, I guess." Stiles said, smiling. "But chocolate is way awesomer."

Derek didn't respond.

"Derek."

Derek didn't respond again.

"Derek!"

No answer.

"DerekDerekDerekDerekDerekDer ekDerekDerekDerekDere-"

"What!"

Stiles smiled and giggled a little, but leaned over in his chair and gave the angry boy a hug around his shoulders. He then pulled back and cupped his hand to Derek's ear- which made said boy roll his eyes because he didn't need to be close to whisper, he was a _werewolf_. But then again Stiles didn't know that.

"You're my best friend." Stiles whispered in his ear. "I think even bester than Scott. But don't tell him that! Because then he'll cry and I don't want him to cry because he's still my bestest friend but I just think that maybe you're a little more bestiest but I still-"

"Stop." Derek said, effectively silencing the boy. He rolled his eyes, but was still fairly surprised by what Stiles had said- Derek had made no effort at all to preserve their friendship, but the persistent boy had somehow made a relationship where Derek was semi-determined to _not_ make one. And the only reason he was "semi" was because his father had told him to befriend the boy. Anyway, Stiles had a way of coming into your life whether you liked it or not. And maybe he admired that a little.

_Maybe._

"Am I your bestiest friend?" Stiles asked, eyes wide with anticipation. Despite his annoyed stare at the question, Derek seriously considered it. He didn't really have any other friends, no one else he talked to or even had an acquaintance with. He tended to scare other people off, which he was fine with, but apparently his parents were not. Stiles was really the only one who took some sort of interest in him, whether it be well appreciated or not. But again, he didn't need Stiles to know that, so he settled for his default answer- a grunt.

Somehow Stiles took that as a "yes" because he smiled his toothy grin and looked back at the cake. The adults walked into the dining room, crowding around the table. Stiles' mom put the candles in the cake- six for their age and one more for luck, a tradition Derek didn't understand but didn't care enough to inquire about. They turned off the lights and sang happy birthday, even Stiles joined in (adding the complimentary "cha cha cha" to the song), but Derek didn't utter a word. When they told them to make a wish, Stiles quickly reached over and blew his candles out- they had settled on three for each of them and they would blow out the last one together. Derek though, even though he knew the wish thing was bogus, he considered what he wanted the most. Out of all the things there were to have, he speculated if he really wanted anything at all.

He made up his mind and blew out his candles, then reached over to help Stiles blow out the last one. Cheers erupted around them and they turned the lights back on. Stiles yelled that he wanted a huge piece of cake, his eyes sparkling as his mother cut him a piece. Derek glanced at the boy, watching him as he smiled, his eyes bright and young. His smile was big and goofy, something that couldn't be erased, not even by Derek's deadliest glare. Derek shook his head, asking for a slice of cake.

Stiles was _not_ pack.

**XoOoX**

Stiles and Derek sat on the steps of the backyard porch, watching the moon as they ate their cake. Stiles had harassed Derek enough to sit out there with him, but not without adult supervision. The door to the backyard was open, and the adults sat in the dining room making idle conversation.

Stiles was making idle conversation too, as he munched through his cake. There was chocolate on his face, but he didn't really seem to care. Derek nodded or made some kind of sound that marked he was listening whenever Stiles asked him a question, which Stiles was happy to accept as an actual response. Stiles reeked of happiness, contentment was running through his veins. It made Derek's nose twitch, but that joy was mixed in with Stiles' scent, so it wasn't all that bad. The cake smelled good enough, but when he took a bite of it he was overwhelmed with how much chocolate there actually was in the cake. He bit into at least a few million chocolate chips as he worked his way through the dessert. After the initial shock though, the cake was surprisingly decent, even _good_. Maybe. He turned his head towards Stiles to see him staring at him.

"What?" Derek asked, his voice utterly uninterested.

"It's good isn't it?" Stiles asked, a grin on his face.

"Hmph," Derek said, taking another bite of the cake. "Whatever."

"It's cuz I helped make it!"

Derek didn't really doubt that.

They sat quietly for a while, staring at the moon when they finished their cake. Derek was thankful that the full moon had passed yesterday, or otherwise there would have been a mess. And no party. No cake. And no Stiles. And no Stiles' scent. Or laugh. Or smile.

Derek furrowed his brows and shook his head, clearing his mind of the thought. Stiles was _not_ pack.

"The moon's really pretty." Stiles said. Derek turned to look at him, his gaze locked on the moon. His eyes were bright, and there was chocolate smeared on his cheeks, but his mouth hung slightly lax in awe. Derek snorted.

If only he really knew.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Stiles said, looking at him. Stiles' gaze shifted though, his eyes darted everywhere, and he finally took to watching his thumbs wrestle each other in his lap. Derek raised a brow, a bit intrigued by the boy's actions.

"Whatever." Derek said. It took a moment before Stiles responded, but when he did it was in a hushed, low voice.

"I think I like Lydia." He said, a blush coming to his cheeks. Derek furrowed his brows again, shifting where he sat.

"As in _like-like_?" Derek asked, his own voice surprising him. He hadn't truly intended to ask the question, even though it had run through his mind. Stiles seemed just as surprised when Derek spoke words other than monosyllabic ones. He quickly regained himself though, an even stronger blush coming to his cheeks.

"Yeah… she's pretty and she's smart and she's really good at the monkey bars." Stiles said, listing off the reasons for his affections in his five year old mind.

"Oh." Derek said. He moved awkwardly again, not entirely sure why Stiles' profession made him uncomfortable. For some reason his wolf went sort of solemn, but he ignored it.

"Is there anyone you like?" Stiles asked, looking at him with those shining eyes that Derek hated so much. He sighed, going through all the females he knew in his mind. There was one that stuck out, but it was nothing major. He almost didn't want to say it, wanted to make Stiles feel bad for liking someone when he didn't. He wanted to say that it was pretty unfair.

But, again, he wasn't entirely sure why he felt that way. He decided that the truth wouldn't hurt.

"Kate Argent." He said, his voice a bit uncertain. Stiles had a look of thought on his face before he successfully remembered who that was. She was in the same grade with Derek, probably just as smart as Lydia, but… different. She was evil in a good way, Derek thought. They sort of had that in common, so why wouldn't he like her, right?

Right?

"She's pretty too." Stiles said, smiling, nodding his head slowly. It was quiet for a moment before Stiles spoke again, his eyes gazing over the dark clouds in the night sky. There was nothing but crickets to be heard around them, and the stars were winking at them high above, there was a slight breeze but it was a rather calm night. A beautiful one.

"Do you wanna know what I wished for?" Stiles asked, keeping his eyes on the sky. Derek glanced at him.

"If you tell then it won't come true," Derek said, sighing. How much of an idiot was Stiles?

"Well I'm just gonna tell you anyway and reallyreallyreallyreally hope that it still comes true." He said, smiling. He brought his head down and looked Derek in the eyes, his chocolate covered face not making the slight pound in Derek's chest any better.

"I wished that we would be together forever. The bestest friends for the rest of forever." Stiles smiled and looked down again at his hands. "I know I'm not really your friend and all but you're mine, and you're super cool."

Derek's wolf stirred back to life with Stiles' last statement. It wanted to let Stiles know that he totally _was_ Derek's bestest friend for the rest of forever, but Derek knew better than that, and he pushed it down again, ignoring his instincts.

"What about yours?" Stiles asked. Derek just looked at him and thought for a while, rolling his wish inside his head, wondering if he should tell or not. Ultimately he decided to not tell, not like it actually mattered or anything. He shook his head and made a sound, which somehow Stiles correctly interpreted as 'Whatever.'

Stiles smiled a weak smile. His mom called his name from inside, telling him it was time to go. He got up quickly, but before going inside he turned and hugged Derek again.

For the young wolf, hugging was becoming a bit too frequent.

Derek didn't hug back, even though his wolf was barking at him to. Stiles removed himself, smiling faintly.

"Happy birthday, Derek." He said in a quiet voice.

He didn't really respond, he didn't even turn around to look at the younger boy. "Yeah."

Stiles stood there for a few extra moments, in which Derek's wolf showed itself _again_, to his annoyance, commanding him to comfort Stiles. To hug him back and make sure he knew Derek cared, but Derek had long since convinced himself that he _didn't_ care. So it didn't matter what he did. He heard Stiles walk back in, and the following laughs at the chocolate on his face. Stiles' scent lingered for a moment, a moment too short before it blew away, as if punishing Derek for what he had done. His wolf was screaming at him, but he squashed it and got up to go back inside, making sure he did so after the Stilinski's left.

Stiles was _not_ pack.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **

**Hey peeps! If you're still reading this THANK YOU SO MUCH. Sorry it took a bit to get up! School started like, two days ago, and so that'll be thing from now on, but no worries, this WILL NOT DIE. After school i pretty much have no life, so I'll prolly still have time. The updates just probably wont be as frequent as the first 3, so i definitely apologize for that ahead of time! You guys are so awesome, leave reviews, feedback, anything and everything please! I LOVE YAH BOOBOO! 3**

**I'm not a regular mom. I'm a _cool _mom.**

* * *

Derek lie atop his bed, head buried deeply in his pillow. His breathing was shallow, his skin damp with a thin layer of sweat. He was shirtless, having removed the offending item in his heated frenzy. Beneath his lids, his eyes shifted constantly between the electrifying blue and his brown irises. His hands had long since appeared, and his claws punctured the innocent pillowed. He growled angrily, pushing himself from the bed in an annoyed manner. He looked towards his belly, the slightly toned muscles rippling as he shook.

It had been seven years since that night. Since his and Stiles' birthday, seven stupid years as far as Derek was concerned. Derek himself hadn't changed very much personality wise. He was still the same anti-social, glowering, angry Derek-but his social skills had developed a little.

_A little._

But physically, he had since transformed into a tall, muscled young man, much to the pleasure of the blossoming females that swarmed him. He now stood at 5'11, and he was growing rapidly. His werewolf training had enhanced his muscle growth, and he body was beginning to find a definite cut around his developing muscles. A little facial hair began to sprout along his jaw. He had effectively turned into a pubescent Adonis, but his appearance didn't help with the current situation. He growled, staring down at himself in anger.

He was smack dab in the middle of his very first heat.

Werewolves, much like regular humans, got a little…excited once in a while- but somewhere between late winter and summer, their hormones went into overdrive, effectively sending them into a rage of lust. No matter how old you were, it _always_ happened, but with time came experience and with experience came the ability to manage it. But, when Derek's body decided it was time for puberty to kick in, his hormonal balance sent him into his first heat, an unusually strong one according to his mother. He had made a face when she had told him that, but she had laughed in response.

Of course, he without a doubt knew that could smell that he was in heat, and once he learned what the scent was, he could tell it on them too.

But still, it was his _parents_. Their stolen glances and cheeky smiles when they were in heat became painfully obvious, much to Derek's disgust.

But the worst part? It wasn't the hormones, it wasn't the lust, the anger, the disgust bought on by his parents. You know what the worst part was?

Stiles.

But, in Stiles' defense, he had done nothing wrong…directly. But it didn't matter; he was still at fault- Derek had long ago made that decision. It was his fault for smelling so damn _good_.

Derek growled again as the scent hit him, and he pushed himself back onto the bed and ran his hands through his hair. If anything was affecting him the most, it was that. It was a nice, gentle aroma, but as Stiles had grown older it lost its innocence and began to darken, mixing with an oaky, wooden scent.

And it drove him crazy.

It was horrible all the things he was feeling. His wolf was at an all time high though, and it was hard to ignore it with his clouded mind.

It hit him again, and he shook as it washed over him. His senses were so sensitive, his window wasn't opened or anything. But stiles had been in his room frequently for the last couple of weeks, and it _reeked_ of him. Which wasn't all that bad.

He got up, angrily stomping to the bathroom connected to his room, locking the door to take care of his problem.

**XoOoX**

Stiles was on edge. Like, majorly.

He sat in his room, fingers click-clacking away at the keyboard on his laptop, researching some stupid information for his English paper. English was his favorite subject, despite the teacher looking into everything in an unnecessary manner. At least it was words though, numbers were a complete no-no. He hated math, with a deep passion. With English, everything was cool and symbolic and you had to search for the deeper meaning behind things, which probably explained why the teachers always seemed so analytical of everything, but still that was pretty annoy-

But anyway. Stiles was on edge. Why?

After years of asking Lydia out, she had finally said that she might think about it. Which, in his case, was an upgrade. All the other times he had been rejected with a downright no. But this time she had said she would text him, but that was three hours ago, and now he was freaking out, hands beginning to tremble.

He pushed himself back against his super comfortable desk chair and breathed deep, trying to prevent the panic attack. He ran his hands through his hair, scowling as the strands of hair made a mess of themselves. Long hair was beginning to get annoying. He calmed himself down; turning to look out of his opened window and into Derek's closed one. Which was weird, because Derek always had his windows open. He sighed, Derek had been acting fairly odd lately- more distant than normal.

Stiles stood, walking to his window and listened to the sounds of his backyard, and sometimes the sounds of the Hale house too. He wasn't a stalker or anything, he was just having an interest in what Derek did all day besides brooding. He thought he heard a growl for a moment, but chalked it up to someone's dog outside. His phone vibrated behind him, and his body tensed. It took a few deep breaths before he could force himself to turn around and slowly walk toward his desk, looking at the item in question. He closed his eyes and picked it up, knowing by heart where the button to turn on the phone from sleep mode was. He pressed it, and took a huge breath before opening his eyes to face the text.

**No.**

Stiles rolled his eyes and threw his phone on the bed. He took a shallow breath, rubbing his temples. What had he expected? A yes?

"I'm so stupid." Stiles said, wishing Derek was there to talk to. He might not have contributed much to the conversation, but he was an awesome listening. Superb even. Even though he pretended to not care or be angry, he always listened to Stiles ramble on. Which Stiles guessed he sort of had to because he was his only real friend. Well, besides Kate Argent.

Ugh.

Even that name bothered him. Now, there was nothing immediately bad about the girl. She was rather nice, pretty, smart, and the same age as Derek. HE didn't have anything against her, but boy did she give him a _bad_ vibe. There was something under that appearance she kept up, and he knew it. Never mind the fact that she had been coming onto Derek for the past few weeks. She had never really acted so forward before- and it wasn't because Stiles wanted Derek for himself or anything.

No, no. That wasn't it at all. He was just worried for his friend.

That girl meant bad business.

But Derek's love life was none of his business. He sighed again, going back to his computer and resuming his essay. It was gonna be a long night.

**XoOoX**

It was dark outside now, the stars twinkling brightly in the night sky. Stiles had just finished his essay, and sat back in his chair in relief. His stomach was now growling, and that was sure sign that he was _done_, but it still felt rather wrong, the essay. It needed to be proofread, but Stiles had decided long ago that he couldn't look at those words for another second, so he picked up his phone and dialed Derek's number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"What?" Derek's voice said. Stiles furrowed his brows, his voice sounded different. It was heavier, a little rougher, and he wondered what had happened. He sounded rather irritated, but then again when did he not? Stiles chalked it up to puberty; it had most likely affected Derek's voice along with his body. Stiles' eyes glazed over momentarily.

And, oh the things it did to his body. All the glorious, tall, muscled, husky, beau-

Wait. _What?_

"_What?"_ Derek growled.

Oh yeah, he was still there.

"What's in your pants, jerk?" Stiles commented. He had expected an equally insulting reply, but didn't find one. It took a moment for Derek to respond.

"Stiles. What. Do. You. Want." He snaggered out.

Okay so 'snaggered' wasn't a word. But it's something he often used to describe Derek's voice- behind his back of course.

"Well, I'm writing this essay, and I can't look at it for another second. I need you to proof read it."

"And you ask me, why? English is your thing. Math is mine."

"Because you're a grade level above me? Plus you owe me for saving you from eating those gross curly fries yesterday."

"Stiles. _You_ ate them instead. And I didn't ask you to."

"Well someone has to look out for you and your gross eating habits. C'mon. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea seplease-"

"Stiles!" Derek growled. Stiles smiled and shut up, waiting for his friend's response. He heard a sigh.

"Fine. I'll come by tomorrow since it's the weekend."

"Yay!" Stiles exclaimed, a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"And Stiles." Derek said.

"Yeah?"

"If I don't smell brownies I'm not helping you with anything.

Stiles smiled. "You got it, dude." He heard the call end, and rolled his eyes.

Asshole.

He rose from his computer and went downstairs with a happy smile on his face. For some reason, it felt good to know that Derek liked his cookies. Whenever he ate something Stile made he got this look in his eyes, and a small smile- Derek would say it was a twitch because of how annoying he was- but it was a smile, a special one that only Stiles got to see. And maybe Kate. He could put 50 bucks that she couldn't cook like him, not even close. So by default that smile was only for Stiles.

But it's not like it mattered anyway.

By the time he finished his thoughts, he had arrived in the kitchen. His mom was giving him a funny look.

"What?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You've been standing there for like ten minutes with a crazy expression on your face."

Oh, yeah.

"Um. Sorry." Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whatchya thinkin' 'bout?" She asked, a smile played across his lips and a playful tone in her voice. She hadn't really changed much in the span of time since his birthday seven years ago. Maybe a few laugh lines here and there, a few gray strands in her hair, but she was still gorgeous.

"Nothing mom, jeez, stop with the questions, what is this, CSI? Because if so I refuse to speak unless you have a warrant, because what goes on in my mind is definitely confidential to me, myself and I and that fact that you-"

"Stiles." She said, chuckling. "I honestly don't think you'll ever get a filter. Your adderall obviously isn't working."

He rolled his eyes and went to the pantry, then walked over to check out the refrigerator.

"Dinner's almost ready." She said, going to the oven to check out the lasagna. Stiles' stomach growled. "I was waiting until your father came home so he could have a hot meal."

"Cool story, Ma." Stiles said. She shot him a glare and he replied with a chuckle. "I was checking to make sure we have everything to make brownies."

"Plan on making dessert?"

"It's for Derek. He said he'll help me with my essay if I bake him some."

His mother just looked at him with an odd look in her eyes and a mischievous smile in place. She always gave him that look when he talked about Derek, and quite frankly it was creeping him out.

"So how is he and that girl? What's her name…" She asked, snapping her fingers.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Kate Argent," He said with an annoyed tone. She looked at him again.

Ugh.

"You don't like her," She stated matter-of-factly. "Why?"

"I have nothing against her. She's just been… all over him. It's weird."

She smiled again. "Derek seems to have taken a liking to your cooking."

Stiles smiled. "Yeah. He likes to act like he doesn't, but I know he does." She shot him a look that said she knew something that he didn't.

"Ugh. Mom. What did I tell you about being weird. I'm leaving." He made a motion of annoyance and walked from the kitchen, going to the stairs.

"I'll be at work late tomorrow, so you'll have to fend for yourself!" She screamed.

"Alright!"

"Love you!" She called as he walked to his room. He smiled.

"Love you too!"

**XoOoX**

Derek was still breathing heavily. He lay under his bedspread, desperately trying to get some rest.

Damn _Stiles_.

He was calming down his raging body when just as luck would have it, Stiles called. Now, not only was it the _smell_, but it was his _voice_. Honestly, Derek had no idea why it was affecting him so. It wasn't like he was attracted to the boy or anything. Sure, he sort of an infectious smile, bright eyes, amazing talents in the kitchen, and smarts to boot- but Derek wasn't _gay_. He liked Kate Argent, and she was _beautiful_. Even though she had been kind of touchy as of late, it didn't matter. Maybe it was his exposure to the boy that got him so caught up? But if it was just that, his wolf wouldn't be going crazy over him, but that was just the thing, it _was_. It called him to go over and just… as best as he could describe, cuddle. As weird as that sounded, he just wanted to be enveloped in everything that was Stiles, and the urge was _so_ strong, he had never felt anything like that before.

And now he would have to face his friend tomorrow, face to face. He honestly didn't know if he could handle it, but he _couldn't_ say no. It was like… instinct.

"Fuck!" Derek growled into his pillow. Heat did creepy things to his hormones- but in his body's defense, he always had sort of admired his younger friend. For everything that he was, he outshined a lot of people who thought they deserved to be the best. Kate could be downright arrogant at times, but Stiles was confident in his abilities. The boy was smart, really smart, in fact. He had overheard his mom talking with Ms. Stilinski about how he might skip the next grade, putting him equal to Derek. The proposition was… exciting?

Why was it exciting?

_Whatever_. As soon as this heat thing went away, everything would be back to normal, no doubt. He turned on his side, closed his eyes, and tried his best to fall asleep.

**XoOoX**

Derek walked out of his house, locking the door behind him as he stepped into the bright sunshine. The birds were chirping happily, and the sun was obnoxiously hot. There were people absent mindedly walking the streets, heading in their various directions, but something seemed very…off.

Derek shrugged it off as the scent of Stiles' brownies hit him, which definitely perked him up as he walked to the next house. He let a wave of relief flow over him when he reached the door to the Stilinski house, and Stiles' scent washed over him. Luckily, his mother had given him some kind of pill that would suppress his heat for at least an hour- but the side effect? His heat would end up lasting longer.

But that was cool, he didn't think jumping Stiles in the middle of their study session was a good idea. He sniffed the air, and Stiles' aroma rose to meet him. It was the first time that Stiles' scent, which Derek eventually found to be lavender, was completely off. No more was it that crisp, clean, floral scent that Derek had come to know. It was dark now, intertwined with sadness, a scent that Derek didn't think he liked on Stiles.

He frowned and rang the doorbell, but nobody came. He rang it again, his wolf was beginning to panic, and so was he. He rang it again. And again. And again, but the same answer came to all of his attempts- none. He knocked on the door rather forcefully, his eyes shifting colors and his claws beginning to poke out.

"Stiles!" he called, but he received no answer. He was immediately on freak out mode. He hit the door with his shoulder, but it didn't budge. In anger, he called his wolf forward and tried again, and the door easily gave way. He rushed into the house, following his nose to Stiles, and it eventually led him to the kitchen.

He saw his friend, sitting against the wall in the kitchen, hands over his eyes. He was sobbing uncontrollably, his body shaking and his cries ringing through the house. A pan of brownies and a cell phone lay on the floor, looking as if they had been dropped. His wolf was in a rampage, commanding him to go over and console the boy. He squished it down, but he rushed over and sat next to his friend, deciding to let his wolf indulge. He wrapped his arms around the boy, and Stiles leaned into his touch, his tears coming at an even faster rate. He shook against Derek's form as he cried into his shoulder- Derek wanted to help, _God_ he wanted to help so badly but he had no idea how. Regular sadness he might have been able to help, but he could smell that this wasn't just sadness, this was something much worse. He put his chin on top of Stile's head, tightening his embrace.

It hurt _so_ badly. Knowing he couldn't do anything. Knowing that he couldn't ease this pain in any way, Stiles was so uncontrollably devastated and he could do _nothing_ but sit here and hold him. His wolf was screaming, it was angry, and so was he. He wasn't going to cry, but his eyes were stinging, and Stiles' tears never did stop, if anything they got stronger as he sat there and did the only thing he could. He held the boy, rubbing circles on his back- though they did nothing. He didn't dare speak, didn't dare say a single word. This wasn't something that needed an explanation, Derek fully understood.

He heard a car pull up rather quickly into the driveway outside, and the footsteps that ran into the house, but he didn't stop holding him. Mr. Stilinski soon came into view, his hair was a mess and his eyes were red also. He watched the police officer survey the situation, he looked into Derek's eyes and to Stiles' shaking body, and back to Derek's. He walked over and put his arms around Stiles, looking into Derek's eyes and giving him permission to let go. His wolf told him not to, told him to comfort the boy no matter what, but he reluctantly released Stiles into his father's arms. He watched as he leaned against the wall and embraced his child, tears falling from his eyes and into Stiles' hair as Stiles sobbed, with a sadness he could never describe. The scene of a broken family, a father trying to console his devastated son, when he himself was just as destroyed. The father's body started shaking as well as his sobs mixed with those of his sons, effectively creating a chorus of wails. Pained, sorrowful, depressing wails that would forever haunt him.

He backed out of the kitchen, his form shaking as he watched Stiles shatter. The boy who was so strong, so confident, broken into a million pieces and he had no way to put him back together. His arms were trembling as he left the house, his breaths shallow, and his sight blurry. He walked back to his home and unlocked the door, stumbling into the house. He braced himself against the counter in the kitchen, and his mother immediately rushed in, looking him in the eyes.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked, her eyes shifting color. The sound of his fathers footsteps were loud as he bounded down the steps and into the kitchen, his eyes a shining red. His mother took him in, held him against her chest in a comforting embrace. Derek was still shaking as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Son, what happened?" His father asked, worry evident through the strong tone. It took all his strength to utter the answer, to say the one thing that had completely broken Stiles. To say the one thing he knew would hurt his best friend forever.

He took a breath to steady himself before removing himself from his mother's embrace and looking into his father's eyes.

"Ms. Stilinski is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HOLA AMIGOS. sorry this took so long! school and other unimportant things are hindering my love for sterek. Ugh. it's gross. ANYWAY. I hope this appeases you :). the story is actually going somewhere now, whoooooo. And don't worry, there relationship will start to develop, but there's no road without a few potholes :D leave reviews and comments chicos! I LOVE YAH. 3**

**Beware of the plastics.**

* * *

It never really got any better after that.

When he had told his parents the news, they had rushed over to the house to see if they could do anything, but they were met with the same scene Derek had left on. After that day, he never really heard or saw Stiles for a while. He didn't come to school for a few days, but when he started showing up again, he wasn't the kid Derek had grown up with. He was perpetually silent, a blank look on his face. He could smell the pungent sadness on him, but he looked like a stone wall, nothing near to the boy who wore his heart on his sleeves.

He was shattered.

"I feel so bad for him," Lydia's voice stated next to him. Derek currently stood against the wall, watching Stiles grab something form his locker. His face was unreadable- he was like a husk of skin without a person. Just going through the motions because he had to.

Derek nodded in absent-minded agreement. He hadn't really talked to Lydia since the night Stiles confessed his adoration of her. A couple of projects they were assigned together, but nothing big.

She looked up at him, her eyes glazing over in thought. "I wish there was something I could do." She stated before she walked away. He watched Stiles as he went on to his next class, his expression unchanging.

Surprisingly, for what had happened, Stiles grades didn't seem to fall- if anything they got better. Derek guessed it was because he dove into the schoolwork and studies to help offset the pain he was feeling.

As he walked to his English class, his mind enveloped in Stiles, he ran into someone. Being his brick wall self, he hardly faltered, but he looked down at the person that had fallen to the ground. It was Scott, Stiles' bestest friend. He was look at Derek with a scared expression, but quickly stood up.

"Sorry, man." Scott said, running his hands through his hair. Derek didn't respond for a moment, studying the boy's movements. "You have science with him." Derek stated more than questioned. Scott's expression portrayed his confusion for a moment before he understood what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah." He said.

"How is he?" Derek asked, his voice calm and low. He could tell his presence made Scott a bit uncomfortable.

"Bad." Scott said plainly, a frown coming to his lips. "All he ever does is study and homework. We don't even hang out anymore. It's hard not seeing him smile and laugh…" He trailed off.

Derek's lips turned into a slight frown as he absorbed the information, but Scott had taken notice.

"Buy hey dude," Scott said, placing his hand on Derek's shoulders and squeezing. Derek shot him a glare, which called him to retract the movement. "Stiles is the strongest dude I know. He'll make it through."

Derek made some grunting sound that Scott took as a response before he headed off to his class. Derek sighed, his wolf was solemn, and he quite frankly, shared its feelings.

**XoOoX**

Kate wouldn't leave him alone. At all.

Lately, the girl's been rather touchy, not that he really minded or anything, but she was starting to get on his nerves. A lot.

"You're so smart- I wish I was as smart as you were." Katy mewled, looking Derek in the eye. He took a deep breath as he worked out the equation on the board.

"Thanks." He said.

"Aw, Dere-bear, what's wrong?" She asked. Derek cringed at the nickname she had created for him.

"Nothing's wrong."

"BS." She said, sliding closer to him. Unfortunately, they were assigned the same table, so she had easy access to him. "Something's been wrong. You're not acting yourself."

"I said it's nothing."

"Derek, you can tell me, you that right? If that Stiles kid can-" She paused. Derek had cringed a bit when she spoke Stiles' name. Her eyes darkened and narrowed, she leaned in closer to him.

"It's him isn't it? What did he do?" She asked. For some unknown reason to Derek, Kate held a furious dislike for the boy.

"Nothing."

"Not true, the loser did something and I'm goi-"

"His mom died." He said quietly, but she had heard. Her mouth hung slack for a moment before she closed it, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Her eyes were wide with purpose, a million emotions running through them at once.

"Oh my God." She said, her words shallow and breathy. He turned to look at her with a glare in his eyes, and she shrunk back into her chair.

"Oh my God, Derek, I'm so sorry, I just… I-"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," he said, his voice laced with finality. She nodded and scooted further from him, going back to her work.

Derek sighed. Somewhere in his chest he was happy with Kate's reaction, happy with her guilt, but his mood dampened when he thought of Stiles' crying- sobbing uncontrollably. He didn't know when any of this was going to stop. Or if it ever would- but he just couldn't handle having Stiles like this. Maybe it was a bit selfish that he wanted Stiles to only ever be happy so he wouldn't have to feel this way, but he wanted things to change. Quickly.

**XoOoX**

Derek looked at his phone; going through the list of how many times his class and messages had been ignored. He looked through his window, eyeing Stiles' closed one. He knew the boy was there- he hadn't left the house since the incident. He was probably studying, researching, doing homework… or crying, alone, in the dark. Derek sighed and fell back against the bed, going through the information in his head. They had finally been given the cause of Mrs. Stilinski's death.

Murder.

His family was just as surprised when they had heard. The woman worked as a secretary to a small law firm downtown. She was nothing but smiles and good graces- everyone loved her. But apparently, on the day she had been scheduled to work late, she was coming from a late lunch when she was shot in the head. There was no suspect, no trustworthy witnesses, and no murder weapon. The only thing left behind was a dead mother and a shattered family. It was quick and clean.

Assassination? Maybe. But there was no probably clause to support the claim. Stiles' father, who had been promoted to sheriff, worked himself to the bone struggling to find the murderer- but it was to no avail. The woman would be buried without justice, and while common enough it was so much more sour because it hit so close to him.

The funeral was in two weeks.

**XoOoX**

He was angry.

And maybe that was why he couldn't sleep. Besides the fact that his mother was dead.

_Dead. _

_Dead._

As in gone forever.

_Forever._

Stiles tossed and turned in the darkness. His bed was extremely uncomfortable, hard as brick. His skin was too tight, too itchy, his mouth was too dry and his eyes too wet. He wasn't taking in enough air, and it felt like every second was an hour. Time was slowing down, or maybe it was going too fast, he wasn't sure. His mind was heavy. Heavy with his thoughts, is fears, his tears, his pain.

Heavy with things unspoken.

Of course he had cried. He couldn't even remember when he had gotten the call from the police station. He had been making brownies and he picked up the phone and then… bam.

His world shattered.

Maybe it was one of those things when your brain doesn't allow you to remember painful memories. The only thing he vaguely remembered was Derek walking into the kitchen, his eyes shockingly blue.

Derek.

Stiles' mind became even heavier with his name. Derek had tried to comfort him, but this wasn't something that could be soothed away, and he had the feeling that Derek knew that. He had ignored all of his calls and messages, not only from Derek but form everyone. Even Lydia. But to be brutally honest he didn't care. He knew he had become an emotional brick wall, he had broken down and that was his way of making it slightly easier. No emotions. No talking. No nothing. Just numbness, he found life much easier when you care about no one and nothing. Not like they understood.

Because how could they ever truly understand?

He had lost a mother. Someone who gave birth to him and held him in their arms. Someone who raised him with affection and love. Someone who knew so much about him that he didn't know about himself. He had lost his best friend. He lost her eyes, her smile, her hair, her laugh, her hugs, her smell, her happiness.

He lost her, and with her went everything he ever had. And it was gone.

_Forever_.

It wasn't for a while until he was aware enough that he realize he was sobbing into his pillow, and he pictured how he looked right now. A boy, alone in the darkness, tears of pain sliding down his cheeks. But that's exactly what he was. Alone. He let the tears fall hotly down his face. Somewhere along the way, he found that crying was quite the helpful tool. It was like each teardrop had a piece of sadness, and as it fell the sadness was done away with. But he still felt numb, even when he felt the hot tears contradict against the cold air.

He knew his father was just as devastated as he was, maybe even more. He knew he cried when he was alone so that he wouldn't cry in front of Stiles. He knew he was trying his hardest, and he knew he was being unappreciative. He realized all of it.

So it comforted him a bit when he saw his bedroom door open, streaks of light flooding in. His father's form stood in the doorway for a few moments before walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge. He didn't say a word as his father held him- he leaned into the warmth, knowing his father needed this just as much as he did. It was a comforting embrace, it was warm. His tears had stopped, but he was still shivering, so they sat there in the semi-darkness, the light creating a half silhouette of his father's figure.

But this hug wasn't mom's. It didn't smell like lavender.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted Derek. He wanted to talk to him so badly. He knew all he had to do was pick up the phone and Derek would be there before he even said hello. He knew because he knew Derek cared. He wanted Derek to make passive aggressive insults, to growl in an inhumane manner, to let him talk his ears off. He wanted things to go back to normal. But right now, he was in pain. A deep, deep pain and he knew he couldn't go back to normal without getting through this first.

And he didn't know if he would.

**XoOoX**

Derek heard his bedroom door open, but he didn't turn around.

"You and I both know you're not asleep." His mother's voice said. He still didn't turn around, but he felt the weight of her body on his bed. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Sit up."

He sighed, but did as he was told, sitting up against the headboard. He didn't bother to turn the light on, they could both see perfectly fine with the dim moonlight that came in through the window.

"You holding up" She asked, turning to him. Her long black hair bounced around her shoulders, and her eyes were full with sincerity and understanding.

"I'm fine." He said. He averted his attention to the moon that hung suspended in the sky.

"No you're not. And I'm gonna tell you why." She said, situating herself on the bed for comfort.

"Not matter how much you deny it, you care about Stiles. I don't know how far that extends, but you care enough to be uncomfortable when he's in pain. It hurts you to know that you can't do anything for him, even if you wanted to. You want make him feel better. But there's one thing you have to understand, and it's that this whole death thing is a process.

"When my sister was killed by hunters, I was a wreck. I cried every day, I was extremely emotion, I didn't care about anyone or anything. And that's to be expected- you think that no one has ever felt the kind of pain you have, that no one understands, and ultimately you get stuck. Stuck in the fact that they're gone forever, you'll never see them again. You want to move on, but then again you don't because if you do you might forget them, and that's the last thing you want to do."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Derek asked. He wanted a way to help Stiles, he couldn't just sit by and do nothing. His mother ran her hands through his hair, which helped him relax a bit. She always did that when he was upset.

"Honestly, sweetheart?" She asked. "The best thing you can do is nothing. You have to be here for him."

"Nothing?" Derek asked angrily. "You expect me to do _nothing_?"

"Shh…" She said, soothing him again. "That last thing he needs is someone barging in right now. Your job as his best friend is to make sure you're there when he calls you, because he will, and you have to be there for him. And when he does call for you, you have to make him realize this- it's always going to hurt. Having someone taken from you like that isn't something that ever really heals. But moving on isn't a bad thing. You'll never forget them, even if you wanted to, so you move on with your life. You live because it's what they would have wanted- they never would have wanted to see you cry, beat yourself up for something you have no control over. So you have to live on, live because life isn't something that should be wasted."

It was quite for a while after her speech, she absentmindedly petted him, and he softened under her touch. She sighed after a while.

"If one thing is for sure, he'll get through this." She said, getting up and walking to the door. She paused before speaking again. "But not without you."

She left the room and left Derek sitting in the darkness, a million thoughts running through his mind. As he settled into his bed, and tried to close his eyes, he made his decision. He would be Stile's Strength. He would be his confidence. He would be his friend.

He would be his everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO DEAR READERS. i am SOOOO sorry this took SOO FREAKING LONG TO GET UP. GAW. I tried, but calculus likes to stop me from enjoying life. Like i said, this story definitely won't die because I love it too much! :). THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VIEWS AND COMMENTS AND EVERYTHING YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. like you literally have no idea. Keep commenting! tell me what you think! I love you guys!**

**She's fabulous, but she's evil.**

* * *

The funeral was today.

It was a sad affair, much more solemn than Derek had predicted. But then again, Ms. Stilinski was a loved woman. The air in the ceremony was rather stile and it was extremely quiet, the only real sound was the occasional sob and the shuffling of feet across the floor. He sat beside his father, back straight against the pew, His wolf was almost non-existent, it was quiet, and for that he was thankful. The only thing truly bothering him was that he could sense Stiles' mood. And it bothered him more than he would have liked it to.

He looked up toward Stiles, who sat at the front. His face was unreadable, his lips pulled taught and his posture rather slumped. The black suit lay stark against his pale skin. He was quietly acknowledging the people who came to greet him and his father and give their condolences. The atmosphere was heavy.

They sat in a church, which made Derek uncomfortable. He and his family were never really religious people and neither were the Stilinski's, but apparently Stiles' mother had some semblance of religion in her background, which Derek wasn't surprised at. It was a rather large chapel, but not overly so. There were stained glass windows that let light filter through, giving a light atmosphere to the heavy occasion. There were a few ceiling lamps turned on, which battled against the natural light that came in. At the front, near the alter, sat the casket. It was open, Ms. Stilinski lay inside, her form still- and Derek remembered how Stiles had first reacted when he saw it.

The Stilinski's and the Hale's decided to arrive at once. It was an odd thing to do, getting dressed for a funeral. The air in his home was raw, and it was cold and heavy when it entered his lungs. It made him shiver, and caused his skin to tighten. His eyes were heavy as he buttoned his shirt and tied his tie. He had only seen Stiles for a moment before they entered the car, but his eyes were stale and hard. Derek found himself wanting to See Stiles' smile again, but he take his mother's advice and be there for the boy, but it wasn't until they arrived at the chapel that it hit him how bad this was for Stiles.

They entered the church in a slow manner, stepping into a small foyer that lay before the main hall. He walked behind his father, his eyes watching Stiles the entire time. The boy was quiet, lips pulled thin. The Stilinski's led the group, with the sheriff at the front. There was almost an eerie silence as they stood; the only sounds were the slight scurrying of feet as the chapel attendants finished the last of the preparations. The sheriff had stopped in front of the open double doors that led to the main hall. A sadness drifted from him, his fists were clenched and his arm as shaking slightly with the effort. His eyes were directed at something far off that Derek couldn't see from his position behind his father .he breathed deep and closed his eyes for a moment before taking his steps into the church. Other people were beginning to file into the foyer, all of them dressed in black, sad frowns permeated in their expressions. He watched Stiles as he took a step forward, his eyes on the floor. He walked past the pews in a slow motion, not daring to look up until his forehead met his father's back. The sheriff was still as a board as he stood in front of the casket, his breathing shallow, and pain was obvious in his trembling lips. His labored breath filled the pews of the church until it was too much, the air was cramped and tight with sadness. Though Derek couldn't see his face, he knew the man would not cry- he wanted to, Derek could sense it, but he wouldn't. He needed to be strong, for his family. For himself. For his son.

For his wife.

He turned to the right and went to sit in one of the pews, elbows on his knees and fingers intertwined. He was watching Stiles as he walked forward.

**XoOoX**

Stiles took a moment before he lifted his head to meet his mother's closed eyes. She lay so still inside the wooden entrapment; there was no breath, no _life_ in her. Her skin looked powdery with makeup, her hands clasped together on her chest. Her long brown hair was sprawled around her shoulders, her lips were slightly pursed, but the corners were turned slightly up, in a sort of small smile. She was the picture of an angle, a fallen one at least. One who had been snatched away too early. He examined her form for evidence of the damage, but he found none.

Stiles Trembled as he examined her. His breathing was labored, his eyes starting to swell. He clenched his fists as he raised his hand, bringing it to run his fingers over her cheeks, finding her skin as soft as before. He brought his hand down to lay over hers as a tear slipped from his control. His eyes were narrowed in sadness, red creeping towards his irises. He was trembling heavily now, and he leaned down into the casket and lay his head against her hands. She was cold, too cold to be his mother. His mother was eternally warm, loving, affectionate, but as Stiles lay next to her, a familiar aroma rose to his sense.

He smiled slightly as the smell of lavender lifted from her form. He had lost his mother, her happiness, her joy, her eyes and everything else about her, but he would never lose that.

Because even in death she was a flower of beauty.

He rose and walked towards his father, sitting next to him. His cheeks were red from crying, and his eyes were too. His father held his knee tightly and smiled a watery grin, but he hadn't the strength to return it.

**XoOoX**

The rest of the service went off without problems. Various family members and co-workers stood at the podium to give their speeches, but the entire church held silent for the last. Mr. Stilinski walked slowly to the podium, giving a watery grin when he faced the crowd. The trails of tears were evident on his face, and his eyes were red. He looked to the casket, which by then had been closed, and darted his gaze to the audience. He drew in a shaky breath before speaking.

"Emma and I actually met in a flower shop," he said, eyes gazing off into his memories. He smiled a bit. "And it wasn't under the circumstances you might think. I was actually getting flowers for my girlfriend at the time, and I , being the boy that I was, had no idea what type she liked." A few chuckles from the audience. "I was searching around, looking for something when I had no idea what I was doing, until I finally gave up. I looked to the cash register and there was this girl, long brown hair and super thick glasses- her nose in a book. At first sight, I didn't think she was anything special. So I walked over and told her my situation, and she looked kind o f annoyed when I interrupted her." He laughed at this.

"But, being the girl- the wonderful girl she was- she helped me anyway. She walked me over to this section of flowers, they were purple and smelled… clean and nice, innocent and crisp. The instant she saw them she softened, her eyes became tender and a smile rose to her lips. She told me they were lavender- her favorite- and that they were probably a safe bet. I bought them and she loved them, so she sent me back to get more. The next time I went she was there again, but this time she didn't have her glasses on. She was watering some of the flowers, and when she saw me this smile appeared on her face- and I don't know how to explain it but, it… it sort of made me melt a little. I saw something that I hadn't before, something in her shining eyes and long hair. I saw a beauty that I honestly had never seen before and it made me realize almost immediately that she was the most gorgeous creature I had ever laid eyes on.

"The rest is really just history, a beautiful, sweet history. I've never loved anyone more in my entire life and I think part of that is because, like I saw in the beauty in her, she saw it in everything. No matter what the situation, the person, place or thing she saw a beauty that couldn't falter, she saw the beauty in me." He laughed. "And I can't imagine that was easy. I for one, will not remember her-" He cut off, choking on a sob. His eyes were beginning to swell. "I will remember her as the ray of sunshine in my life. I don't know what I did before her, and I honestly don't know what I'm going to do now. But Emma- she was a Stilinski through and through, probably the best of us, and she wouldn't want to see us sad. She was a loving, caring, beautiful, warm, affection and kind person- and she was my wife. And most likely too good for this world." He looked to the casket, his lips trembling.

"May you rest in peace, sweetheart."

**XoOoX**

The repast was held at the Stilinski home. The actual burial was, like the rest of the service, another solemn one. Tears were shed and wails were held back, but eventually everyone made it to their home. The Stilinski men sat in the kitchen, socializing with the various people. The sheriff had eaten a plate of food, but Stiles had barely touched his- which was unusual for the usually ravenous boy. Derek stood in the living room, watching others talk in hushed voices- a sense of secrecy seeping into the room. His gaze though was locked on Stiles. He watched the boy pick at his plate with a slight frown on his face. He chewed a few bites, but it was with disdain. Soon enough though, he pushed his plate away and focused look settled on his features. He stood and walked from the house and out the back porch, politely passing through the throng of people as he did. Derek watched him move, his eyes focused on the boy. He sighed, wanting to follow but not entirely sure if it was appropriate. He looked around a bit more, his mind wander on thoughts of Stiles until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to meet his mother's eyes, and her every-present all knowing smile. She held a glass of wine in her hand, and a she pushed him aside to the lean on the wall next to him.

"A bit early for alcohol, no?" He asked, smirking. She gave a small chuckle and took a sip.

"Oh honey, you've gotta learn to _enjoy_ life. A glass of wine a day keeps the sadness away."

"Until you wake up with a hangover in some back alley."

"Ugh," She said, pouting slightly. "You're no fun. Makes a mother wander if she raised her child right when he has no sense of humor. Spoilsport."

"I just don't think it's appropriate."

"Fine! Let's all just cry rivers of sadness, and I assume you'll be captain of S.S. I Don't Like Happiness?"

Derek scoffed.

"Look. Emma was a beautiful, funny, intelligent woman who valued a good time. Yeah, we're in pain, but she wouldn't want us to drag on in it forever."

Derek didn't reply, but silently agreed in his head. She seemed to sense his approval, she smiled and took another sip. She was rather nonchalant as she crossed her arms, her glass held between two fingers. She swished the liquid about a bit before she turned her gaze to Derek.

"All right, SO I'm gonna talk. And you're gonna shut up and listen or you're grounded." She said in a playful manner. In response to Derek's rolled eyes he quickly received a sharp smack to the back of the head. "And no disapproving body gestures." She took another sip and relaxed.

"Look Derek, Mr. Stilinski will be fine. He'll be okay because he as to be, for Stiles. But the kid… he has no one. No one to really come to- all he has is you."

Derek glanced at her and she let off a weak smile.

"In his world you're the anchor Derek. You and I both know he's upset, and of all things he needs right now, your presence is probably at the top of that list."

"So I Should go talk to him?" Derek asked. "What do I say?"

His mother shook her head. "I never said talk. He just needs to know that you're there. He needs you Derek…" She trailed off, and spoke in a hushed voice. "As much as you need him."

"What?" He asked. The last part she muttered had almost been inaudible, even to his heightened senses.

"Nothing," She said, taking a swig of wine and pushing him from the wall. She smiled. "Now go."

He hesitated for a moment, but he looked into her eyes for reassurance, which he readily found, and walked to the back door.

**XoOoX**

Stiles was there, sitting on one of the steps. It was rather quiet outside compared to inside. The sky was beginning to meld into a soft yellow, a few lazy clouds rolled by. Stiles was toying with a blade of grass as she looked into the Sky. Derek could smell the watered down sadness, mixing in with his flowery aroma. He steadied himself and walked forward, sitting next to the boy. He didn't speak a word and neither did Stiles, but it was a comfortable silence. It was nice to be in Stiles' presence again after not seeing him for so long. They listened to the various chirps and the distance sound of a lawnmower for a while before Stiles spoke.

"I miss her." He said, lips pulled tight. Derek' didn't say anything, but he was listening, and Stiles knew that. "I miss her _so_ much. At first I didn't think it would be this bad but… _god_, Derek, it is. It hurts knowing she'll never walk through that door or give me a hug or cook dinner or tell lame jokes. I just-" He cut himself off. He was about to cry, and Derek knew he was going to, no matter how hard he tried.

"I mean, I love my dad, no doubt. He's amazing. But you can't… you can't replace a _mom_ Derek, you just can't." Tear were starting to fall and by now he had ripped the blade of grass to shreds.

"And I know I've been a huge jerk to everyone, Scott, Lydia, Danny, just everyone, but especially to _you_ man." His breaths were coming shallow. "Derek… I… I-I miss you so much. I know I totally don't deserve it, but I just… It's so much _easier_ when you're around and if you had just been there maybe I wouldn't have cried so much but I never called you but I wanted to so bad and I'm sorr-" Stiles was cut off by Derek's form. The older boy was embracing Stiles now, much like he had in the kitchen; his arms were around Stiles' torso, and the boys head was buried into the crook of Derek's neck. He was crying, but he leaned into the warmth Derek's body provided.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize." Derek said, holding him tighter. Stiles was quiet, he let his hand rest on top of Derek's arm and he squeezed.

"I just miss her so much."

Derek nodded slightly, pressing his cheek into Stile's head. His wolf was rather happy that he was consoling the boy, which bought him clarity of mind. He realized then that he had been trying to fool himself for the longest time. Telling himself that he didn't actually care about the way Stiles felt, that he was just a necessary evil, but his wolf would never have responded if that was the truth. He found himself holding Stiles closer was a thought popped into his mind.

Stiles _was_ pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **

**HEY EVERYONE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG LIKE I DON'T EVEN HAVE AN EXCUSE EXCEPT JUST... CALCULUS. BECAUSE CALCULUS. hopefully the length of it makes up, though it probably doesn't, but it's whatever. AND HEY. GUESS WHAT. there's gonna be a big time skip with he next chapter, like, this chapter is freshman year and the next will be like, Senior/Junior year for the gang because honestly all this non M rated stuff is NOT working out for me and im ready to get into the down and dirty, i just felt awkward doing it with like... 13 year olds, so expect the pace of the relationship to pick up a bit, and by bit i mean like exponentially. and plus, most of the stuff i have planned to happen happens during senior year for stiles and derek. so yeah. i have plans. and smut. LOTS AND LOTS O' SMUT. **

**Anywhoozle.**

**Stay sexy. **

* * *

"Yeah. Yeah, well look, you know you always have a home here. Sweetheart, I just want you safe… yes well, your father's worrying about you."

Derek sat on the couch, remote in hand, but his eyes were distant as he listened in on his mother's conversation. The particular subject was of a mighty interest to him.

"You're his daughter before you're his alpha Laura, and you and I both know that. I'm just a little worried. We came here to find the hunters and there's been no sign of them- not even a little. But they're here, we've just gotta wait a while."

There was a pause, and his mother took a deep breath, her voice laced with exhaustion.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll see you soon. Stay safe."

She hung up the phone and Derek followed her footfalls in the kitchen, where she scrambled in the refrigerator. Her steps led back to the living room, and she appeared into his view. She plopped down next to him and grabbed the remote from his hand and turned the T.V. off. She held a bottle of water in her hands with a smile on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Derek asked.

"Awww, little wolf worried for his Alpha?" She asked, chuckling.

"God mom, you're like five I swear."

"Most kids would be _so_ happy to have such an amazing mother."

"I'm not most kids, am I?"

"Geez, you're like five hundred, I swear."

"Most parent's wouldn't complain."

"I'm not most parents am I?"

"Ugh." Derek said, rolling his eyes. "Will you answer me?"

"There's nothing wrong," She stated, a serious tone permeating her voice.

"Then what?"

"She's a bit worried."

"'bout?"

"She sent us here to find hunters, away from the pack, from the alpha, from the safety. She expected it to take at most three years, we've been here for what, seven? Her wolf is a little freaked out."

"And you aren't?"

She didn't answer immediately, she bit her lip in thought, eyes going all over.

"It's not that I'm not, it's just… they're here, Derek, I know it- I feel it… it's just… we don't even have their names. Just that they're here."

"So If we do find them what would we do?"

She looked at him with unbelieving eyes for a moment, but they soon softened and she smiled.

"I forgot, you were so young when we moved we never really told you why we left." She said, sighing. "The hunters have some ridiculous grudge against werewolves, which I can understand, some rogue packs go around killing just because they can, but most of us have learned to not let our wolves control us. But time has eroded any real compassion they might have once held for us, and now they're out to kill all of us, whether or not we're good. But don't think we came here to kill, because we didn't. We just needed info, something to confirm our suspicions so no more innocent people end up-"

She cut herself off, her eyes swelling a bit. Derek narrowed his gaze, looking to his mother.

"Mom? Something wrong?" There was something in her scent that set him off a bit- it was heavy and dark, sadness evident in it.

The scent of guilt.

"Mom. What happened?"

"Nothing, Dere-"

"Mom, you know you can't lie." Derek stated, not because she was incapable, but because he could smell it, sense it when she did. She was visibly shaken, a tear rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath and braced herself on the back of the sofa.

"Ms. Stilinski's death might not have been such a mystery, after all."

Derek's eyes widened, claws protruding from his fingertips, eyes turning a shocking blue.

"What?"

**XoOoX**

Stiles sat at his computer, clicking various things as he watched the screen with a passive expression. After clicking one last link he let out a relieved sigh. He was currently checking his grades, and seeing as how it was the end of the school year, he figured he might as well know the damage. He hummed and closed the window on the computer, getting up to go over to his bed. He had long ago filled out all the necessary forms so that he could skip the next grade and enter high school with Derek. Mom would have been proud of him

It had been about four months since the funeral, and life at the Stilinski home had… settled. It was still hard for his dad, but Stiles began picking up the slack around the house- cleaning, washing, and cooking. It was the least he could do. His dad didn't really have anyone, but Stiles had Derek. Derek would listen whenever he yelled and hold him whenever he cried and would make Stiles feel better when he was falling apart- which was nice.

If anything was exciting about high school, it was that he had the chance to get closer to Lydia. The Derek thing was a plus, but that was just an extra bonus.

Yeah. That was definitely it.

But he couldn't help the feeling that Derek was holding out on him, about something. He knew the boy pretty well, better than anyone- but it had always been Stiles doing the opening up and Derek the listening, never vice versa.

But despite the emotional issues, Derek was developing extremely well for his age. _Extremely_ well.

Not that he was gay or anything. Stiles just appreciated a nice body, and Derek was most definitely in the category. And probably at the top of it too…

God Derek was hot.

Stiles shook his head, deciding that he needed some form of energy outlet. Something that didn't require a large amount of muscle- because puberty was kicking his ass with its hormones.

He had grown slightly taller, but his muscles were definitely not developed yet. He had spent a long time thinking about what he decided was his underdeveloped form.

He really needed to play a sport. He'd have to look into what kind of stuff they had in high school.

But other than that, the onset of puberty had bought on various… things. Not all were bad per se but most were definitely… well, distracting would be an understatement. Sure he had thought people were attractive before, but now whenever the slightest through passed his mind a rush of blood sped to his groin, and he was reduced to fidgeting awkwardly as he tried to will away the issue.

Sure puberty had treated Derek like it owed him its existence, but his current 12 year old self was being made biology's bitch.

**XoOoX**

"So, Lydia, how bout that date?" Stiles leaned over the girls shoulder. She stopped her writing and let out a sigh.

"Stiles, if you don't mind, I'm trying to get something done." She puffed out. They currently sat in geometry, going over proofs. Stiles had decided to take a break from the arduous work to hassle Lydia into dating him. As always, she was being the queen bee she was, shooting him down as eloquently as ever.

"Oh, come on, we're in the same grade now."

"Which is arguably the worst thing that could have possibly happened." She retorted, moving onto the next problem.

"Stop playing hard to get."

"Stiles, you literally barely just made 13."

"That's no grounds to shoot me down!"

The summer had come and gone, and with it so did Derek and Stiles' birthday. It was a fun occasion, they went out to the beach one last time before school started- Stiles his happy and outgoing self and Derek was, well… Derek.

"And plus you totally go out with Jackson _all_ the time, and he's in a grade below us. Do you realize how big of a gap there is between middle school and high school?"

"Jackson's different." Lydia stated matter-of-factly.

"How?"

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek stated from besides Stiles' seat. Derek was narrowing his eyes at him, an annoyed scowl on his face. Stiles' eyes ran over Derek's defined jaw, the hair sprouting about his jaw and above his lips. He swallowed his hesitation before responding.

"All you ever do is tell me to shut up." Stiles said, putting as Derek turned towards him, bread chest slightly confined in the almost too-tight t-shirt.

"Because all you ever do is talk." He said, a smirk on his lips. Stiles rolled his eyes at the expression, which he found a bit more attractive than he felt comfortable with. He glared at Derek, and Derek did the same. They sat there for a while, holding each other's gazes in an intense match of concentration. Amid the battle, Stiles tried to read into Derek's eyes, tried to decipher the code that lay hidden beneath those irises. Beneath the hard glare he saw a hint of warmth flicker through, but it was only for a moment. He watched Derek turn around in his seat with a smile on his face, and Stiles realized that he had blinked and subsequently lost the unspoken battle, but he couldn't shake what he saw in Derek's eyes, but he turned back in his desk and started his work, his mind scrambling over what he saw.

Obviously, he and Derek had been in contact over the summer. In truth, there wasn't many a day he could remember when he didn't see Derek at one point or another. Usually he was over at Derek's playing video games, or Derek was in his room lounging on his bed and eating whatever Stiles decided to cook for him. A couple of times they had gone out, just the two of them, to the mall or to the movies or whatever- even sometimes out to eat. When that did happen, he had to struggle with Derek to let him pay half of the bill- it wasn't like it was a date or anything.

Not that he wanted it to be.

But all in all, Derek was relatively awesome. He was a hard ass, but he sweet, kind, and tender when he wanted to be. He could have intelligent conversation with other human being, despite what his broody appearance implied. He was smart, and off the chart good looking. Like, way off the chart, so much so that the chart didn't even bother to exist anymore. He had a certain charm in his smile- a smile that anyone but Stiles rarely saw- that sort of made Stiles melt at the sight of it. It kind of made this warm coil tighten in his stomach, but that's how he felt about all of his friends.

Yeah, there was no difference at all.

"Wow, Stiles is really deep in thought. Never thought I'd see that day." Lydia's voice said. He looked up from his reverie and into Lydia's eyes- but his mind was still on Derek.

"You ridin' the bus today, Stiles?" Derek asked. The bell rang before Stiles could answer. He hurriedly pushed his stuff into his bag.

"Um… can't."

"Why not?" Derek asked, and Stiles could swear he almost saw a slight pout on the boys lips.

"I'm trying out for the lacrosse team."

There was a burst of laughter behind him, he turned to see Lydia giggling. She didn't stop, didn't even look apologetic.

"Sorry, but you playing a sport is _hilarious_." She said. Derek was smiling a bit too.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. At least I'm trying!" He said, walking from the classroom. Derek followed him, lips pulled tight.

"I'll stay after too."

"Why?" Stiles asked. "Dude, you don't have to it it's because of me, I'm-"

"Bio tutoring. Test tomorrow." Derek responded quickly, not meeting Stiles' eyes. Stiles narrowed his gaze, slightly suspicious, but quickly left the topic.

"Whatever, your call. Meet me by the cafeteria around four. Don't be late!" He heard Derek scoff as Stiles ran off to his next class, the anxiety of the upcoming try out weighing heavily on his mind.

**XoOoX**

Stiles walked quickly from the locker room, saying his farewells to the various guys before bounding into the hallway, a happy grin on his face as he ran. To say he was excited to see Derek was probably an understatement, and his excitement root mostly from the good news that he had instead of his deep seating affection for the older boy. Yeah, that was it.

Definitely.

Stiles rolled his eyes to himself as he slowed down near the entrance to the cafeteria. He saw Derek near the doors, but he wasn't along, and said stranger was none other than Kate Argent. He scowled as he hid behind a brick beam, watching the two interact.

Kate, as always, was all in Derek's space, and Stiles really didn't like that- almost as much as he didn't like the girl herself. Sure she may have been related to Allison, who was a sweetheart to the core, but that didn't mean he had to like her. He could hear the flirtatious jargon leaking from her lips, as she smiled sweetly and leaned into Derek's space.

Derek, on the other hand, seemed less than unaffected by the exposure. He stood against the wall, eyes not even looking at Kate, but he smirked every other second and said a few words. A few too many if you asked him. A frown appeared on his lips as he recalled the memory of the night over seven years ago- when Derek told him he liked Kate. Stiles let out a sigh.

That's right. He had no chance.

Hey, maybe being annoyed and broody was a turn on? If it had worked for Stiles, even indirectly, why wouldn't it work with Kate? Plus Derek was gorgeous. Not even a joke.

He ran his hand over his face as he sucked up his repressed emotions and put on his best-friend smile, and walked over to Derek. Almost immediately Derek turned his head, his focus gone from Kate.

**XoOoX**

Of course he had known Stiles was there the moment he arrived. He reeked of sweat, and gym and other guys (which made him angry), but most of all of happiness. He heard his heart beating a mile away- but once he disappeared behind that stone pillar all he sensed was anger and sadness. Stiles finally decided to show himself, walking out from behind the pillar with a smile on his face.

But that wasn't a real smile.

He immediately ignored Kate, who had found him wander the school halls and subsequently attached to his arms. She had long grown from her annoying self though, and was actually making quite pleasant conversation, albeit she was closer than necessary, but he felt as if he couldn't push her away. He wanted to, wanted Stiles to take her place close to him- but Stiles would never happen. He was too wonderful- destined for things greater than Derek.

Since he couldn't have Stiles, he would have her.

The girl noticed his distraction soon enough, and a scent of anger swept over her before she smiled sweetly at Stiles.

"Hey guys!" Stiles said, looking between them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"As a matter in fact, y -" She was cut off.

"No." Derek replied sternly, eyes never faltering as he looked into Stiles'. Kate looked at him with a sad look, but quickly back off, sighing.

"Yeah. Ok. Whatever." She gather her things. "Look, we're gonna need to meet up at some point for that project. So let's exchange info."

"Tomorrow." Derek said nonchalantly, his focus long from anywhere near her. She grimaced a little at the rejection but walked away. With her presence gone, Derek smiled, the smile that only Stiles ever got to see.

He heard the boy's pulse increase.

"I'm assuming you made the team?" He said. Stiles' smile turned into awe, a genuine confusion settling onto his face.

"How'd you know?"

"That stupid grin on your face." Derek replied, smiling at Stiles' faux expression of hurt, but it quickly changed to a smile.

"Yeah! I made the team! I mean, I'll be bench warming mostly, but that's _totally_ cool because I MADE THE FREAKIN' TEAM."

Derek laughed, and in a fit of impulse he walked over to the boy and slid his arms around him, under the jacket he was wearing as he turned his face into the crook of Stiles' neck and took a deep breath, his wolf howling in happiness as he did so. Even with the sweat and other scents, Stiles smelled _delicious_. It affected him on so many levels, it was becoming an addiction.

**XoOoX**

The hug from Derek wasn't entirely unwelcomed. In fact it was almost too… natural. Once Derek slipped his hands around his waist it was almost automatic as Stiles wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. He leaned into the embrace, into Derek's strong arms and stronger chest, into Derek's warmth.

This hug was different from any of the others. The only occasion Stiles had ever received a hug from Derek was when he was upset, but those were meant for tears, meant to make him feel better, but not this one. It was warm, affectionate, inviting, loving, gentle… and it felt _so_ good.

It felt _so _right.

They stood there for what seemed like forever but it definitely was not long enough. They simply stood in each other's arms, and Stiles could feel Derek's breath on his neck and it was warm, and hot and made his skin tingle but he didn't dare move because it felt too good, the moment was too precious. It was all perfect for a second, until Derek pulled apart, almost reluctantly. Stiles, too, begrudgingly let his arms fall, but his eyes trailed on Derek's and he thought he saw a shimmer of blue before it went away.

He spoke without thinking.

"Why do your eyes do that?" He asked, immediately regretting his decision. Derek raised a brow.

"What?"

Stiles fidgeted, but decided to ask the true question anyway, the most probably answer was that he was crazy.

"Um… your eyes- sometimes they like… change. Sometimes when you and I are together, they sort of shift for a second, go all blue and then back to normal. I swear I've seen it a thousand times, it's crazy."

Derek looked uncomfortable with Stiles' realization, so he decided to remedy the situation.

"I mean, but some people's eyes change color in different lighting, ya know? It's no biggie. I'm probably just crazy."

Derek gulped; gaze intense on Stiles' eyes. His lips were pulled tight, but he nodded simply, with no further explanation.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it." Derek said. Stiles' heart was beating like crazy, his breaths shallow, uncomfortable with the situation.

Why couldn't Derek have just insulted his insanity? This… this felt like a possible _maybe you're right_. And that was just not okay, because Stiles was never right. And on the rare occasions he was, something weird happened after.

Derek's phone ringing snapped him from his reverie, and he looked as Derek answered the call. He said a few words and closed the phone quickly.

"Let's go. Mom's here." He said, walking off. Stiles sighed before he decided to follow Derek, worry painted on his features.

**XoOoX**

Derek reflected on the car ride home as he showed. It was awkward, only a few words passing between them- including his "bye" as Stiles left the vehicle. His mother must have noticed, it was impossible for her not to, but thankfully she had asked no questions.

Stiles had thrown him for a curveball when he asked about his eyes, and as he thought about it, he figured he did let it slip a bit too many times when he was around the boy. But it was so hard to remember that he had to keep it a secret because Stiles made everything feel so… _okay_. Like no matter what he would still be there, still be the Stiles that Derek wanted so badly. He would have to keep his guard up.

But being that close to Stiles for a while had done some serious damage to his hormones. Part of the reason he barely spoke in the car was because he had to keep himself from popping a random boner in front of his mom, but damn did Stiles smell _good_. The memory of the event only served to accentuate the water running over his skin, tingling down his spine as he imagined Stiles there with him, naked, moaning as Derek made him scream…

Derek shook his head, shaking off the thoughts before he had a serious situation he needed to take care of. Even though he wanted to, he had something he needed to do. He toweled off and threw on some underwear; he retrieved his phone and called the third number on his speed dial. He lay back on the bed as the phone rang, the other line picking up on the fifth ring. A drawling voice spilled from the receiver.

"Hey little bro! I was worried you were going to disown me or something, you never call. I miss you!"

"Yeah. Whatever." Derek said, a smirk on his lips. "I need advice."

"Aww, I finally get to be a big sister! What is it? Acne? Grades? Sports? Girls? _Guys_?"

"Laura."

"Don't act like you're _not_ Derek. I've known since mom started telling me about the Stiles kid." Derek went silent with the mention of Stiles' name, and he heard Laura sigh. "Oh. This is serious."

"A little bit." Derek said.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

Derek hesitated, swallowing the urge to hang up the phone and just never talk about this again. But he needed to talk about this, and if anyone would know, it would be the Alpha of his pack. He sighed.

"About mates."


	8. Chapter 8

**HI FRIEENNDSSS. so here i am, once again, a guilty expression on my face. BUT YA KNOW WHAT. **

**this chapter starts with smut so whatevs. **

**thank you ALL for reading this, and please keep reading! and leave me comments, and reviews, PLEASE. IM BEGGING YOU. and ive never really written smut before so... tell me how i did. or critque. anything's good. I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**So onto the badly written porn. **

* * *

Stiles stood in the shower, hands rubbing the soap over his skin, the water trickling down his form. The steam rose up steadily from the shower, fogging the mirror over the sink. His mind was wander as his hands drifted lower and lower, past his barely-there abs, fingers grazing over some of the hairs on his crotch that was growing back. His breath hitched as his fingers tentatively wrapped around his quickly hardening cock. His eyes were closed, pale cheeks a bit redder than normal. His other hands lightly tugged at his balls, rubbing them gently. He was almost painfully hard, he stroked himself experimentally, rubbing his thumb over the head. Shivers echoed over spine, goose bumps rising on his skin as he applied a bit more pressure, squeezing as he stroked, mind on Derek. Naked Derek, a hot, sweat, hard Derek that held him down on the bed as he thrust into his hole harder and harder.

_Fuck._

Okay. So Stiles was gay. He had figured out that much sophomore year when he found himself furiously jerking it to a threesome online that just so happened to be between three males. Then again, it wasn't really that big of a surprise considering ever since he hit puberty he'd been keening for a certain broody best friend.

But however badly he wanted to do this in the shower, he knew he couldn't _satisfy_ himself unless he was on the bed.

He pulled himself from the shower and quickly dried off. He looked at himself in the mirror, eyes scanning over his form. He had grown taller than freshman year, and the lacrosse practices had toned his form, but no overly so. His eyes had grown brighter from the sort of dark chocolate they were before. He ran a towel over his buzz cut hair, not bothering to put on a towel- his dad never really came upstairs.

He walked out of his room, going over to his bed and lying down, his eyes shifting to the window for a minute. He ran his hands down his body, eagerly gripping his cock, it had fallen to semi-erect, and he rubbed it back to glory, closing his eyes as his other hands dipped below his balls and a little further down, and he let out a small groan when the tip of his finger ran over his entrance.

**XoOoX**

Derek gulped from his place on his bed, his breathing coming out in ragged puffs of air. He had pulled the blinds a little, enough to see into Stiles' window, where the curtains were completely open. He saw Stiles on the bed, rubbing his cock in an oh-so-sumptuous manner. His other hand was snaked below him, and he was fingering himself. Derek had seen Stiles do this enough times to know that he was just getting started.

Derek growled, rubbing his hand over the crotch of his jeans, he was hard already and steadily growing harder.

His heat had unexpectedly hit him. Sometimes it did that, randomly punched you in the gut- hormones and such. He had been thoroughly jerking off for the past week. He had washed his sheets every other day. His control over it had gotten much butter, but he was still horny _all the fucking time_. And now Stiles, the object of his long recognized affection, was pleasuring himself in plain sight, which did nothing for the issue at hand.

Every nerve in his body was exploding like crazy. His skin was _way_ too hot for it to be normal, he tugged his shirt off, quickly making the decision to do the same with his jeans and underwear.

He was in the nude now, the cold air biting at his skin. He ran his hands over his defined, tanned chest and gave a slight tug to one of his nipples, hissing at the contact. His cock stood proudly in front of him, it was throbbing, pulsing with his rapid heartbeat as it towered in all of its thick, full, glory. Last time he had measured, it was almost eight inches, but he wasn't done growing yet (due to the whole werewolf deal), so he hardly believed that was his member's final length.

He brought a finger to his tongue, wetting it and then bringing it down to the base of his dick to swipe slowly upward towards the head, he ran his finger of the slit and let out a gasp. He used the same finger to trace over the veins on his cock, pressing a bit more firmly in certain spots on the soft skin. He licked his fingers again and went to the underside of it, running up the vein, leaving a slick trail behind. That sent shivers down his spine, cells setting off fireworks as he leaned into the touch, grinding his hips to get closer, muscles aching and cock throbbing for release. He ran his unoccupied hand over his sweaty abs, licking his lips as Stiles became more forceful in his movements.

The boy had retrieved some lotion form his nightstand and used the material as lube for his ministrations. He was jerking off with quick, fluid movements as his hands worked his lubricated dick. His other hand was below him, pushing as Stiles thrust himself onto his own fingers, unheard moans spilling form his lips. His cheeks were rosy red as he pleasured himself, and the rest of his body had taken a slightly pink hue.

_God_ stiles looked fucking edible.

With every movement, Derek made a wish that it was him in Stiles' room, fingering him, watching his friend unravel completely in his hands. Stiles would probably be a screamer too, judging from how loud he normally was. He would moan Derek's name as the older boy kissed the fucking daylights out of him, left hickey's and bite marks anywhere he could reach, scream as Derek sucked his cock, pre-cum dribbling from it as he fingered his hole, watching as he squirmed with a pleasure he didn't know existed. Then, Derek would _fuck_ him. Pound him into the mattress, wreck him, own him, completely claim him until he couldn't scream anymore and then do it again. He would make Stiles his, make sure he was well bred full of Derek's dick because Stiles was official property of Derek _fucking_ Hale and he could make Stiles scream his name if he wanted to.

Derek's eyes had turned blue with the train of thought. His teeth had sharpened, and his claws were protruding, but not enough to do any damage. He watched Stiles with those wolf eyes, watched him and burnt every part of him into his mind: legs, feet, arms, hands, eyes, neck, nipples but most of all that damn _mouth_.

Derek had taken an earnest interest in Stiles' lips since the day he saw the boy doing ungodly things to that dreamsicle. Those pouty, perfectly pink lips that he always licked so seductively, those lips that Derek wanted to taste, run his tongue over and bite, nibble on until they were puffy. Then, Stiles would put Derek's dick between those lips and slide them over as he worked the thing into nirvana. He would lick it, kiss it, and fucking swallow the entire thing because Derek imaged Stiles would do that and then swallow every last drop that spilled from the tip.

Damn.

Derek was practically leaking by now. He wrapped his hand around his neglected cock- he had wanted to elongate the process- and applied a firm pressure and began to jerk off, using his pre-cum as a slick and effective lube. Stiles was almost done, he was frantically fucking himself now as he rammed himself onto his fingers, grinding onto them when he wanted more depth. He shuddered as he finished, biting his lips as waves of pleasure washed over him, his cock twitching in earnest. Cum spilled from his dick, splashing over his abs and chest. He lay there, chest heaving, a smile laced with satisfaction on his lips. Though the sight was good, Derek closed his eyes, imagining the day he would spill his seed all over Stiles after he finished fucking. It would be everywhere, chest, hands, abs, mouth…

His breath hitched as he triggered his own orgasm. A moan stumbled past his lips as he sprayed onto his own chest, his form shuddering with the pleasure of the feeling. He squeezed a bit harder and ran his hand up his dick, getting the last of it out of him. He took a deep breath, watching as Stiles grabbed a dirty shirt and wiped himself clean. That was the only thing Derek would change, he would leave his cum covering the boy, making the scent of _him_ seep into Stiles' skin as he slept. He would reek of Derek by the time he was done with him, and it would be undeniable that Stiles was his and his alone. His friend. His lover. His mate.

His Stiles.

The thought brought his softening dick back to half-mast, and he rolled his eyes as he went to the bathroom to take his fourth shower of the day.

Werewolf stamina _sucked_.

**XOoOX**

Stiles walked into the locker room, a huge grin on his face. He was dripping with sweat, lacrosse stick in hand as he walked to his locker, throwing glances at his teammates. It smelled gross in there, like B.O., dirt, sweat and just generally _male teenager_, but he was used to it, and he wouldn't let it ruin his mood. Scott turned to him, his shirtless form equally as sweaty. He gave Stiles a look.

"What's up with you?" He asked, his puppy-dog eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, Stilinski, you look like some poor human being just took your virginity." A voice cracked out.

Stiles raised his eyes to meet Jackson's. The boy smirked as he removed his gear.

"Do you have to be such an ass?" Stiles asked, rolling his eyes. Jackson _was_ an ass. Sure, he was good at lacrosse (heck of a lot better than he was) but he was still an ass.

And he still hadn't forgiven him for that whole playground thing.

Jackson just decided to scoff, dropping the rest of his clothes until he was nude, and walked into the shower, Stiles' eyes following his along the way. Jackson was an ass, but he was a _hot_ ass.

"Dude," he heard Scott's voice say. He looked up and saw Scott with a raised brow. "Were you just eyeing _Jackson_?"

"Hell no!" Stiles said, getting up quickly and taking his clothes off. He looked around, catching eyes with Danny. The boy smirked at him as he too removed his clothing. Stiles made a mental sound of annoyance as he watched Danny strip.

Why were all of his friends hot, and _he_ wasn't. Seriously.

Even Isaac was super hot- but he had a feeling he and Danny had a lil' somethin' somethin' going on. He had seen the way they would eye each other in the shower, and in class, and at lunch, and pretty much everywhere.

They totally wanted to blow each other.

It kind of reminded him of a certain broody, dark haired boy. One that ran through his mind at all hours of the day- which was part of the reason he wasn't showing with the team anymore. Showering usually meant thinking _very_ dirty thoughts about Derek and that usually meant an insatiable hard on so no, he would not be using the public showering until his hormones got their act together.

"But anyway," Scott said, sitting on one of the benches. "Why you so happy?"

"Cuz I got to play today, idiot."

"For all of five minutes. And we still lost.

Stiles sighed and turned to his best friend. "It's the principle of the thing."

"Principle of what thing?" Scott asked, genuinely confused. Stiles laughed, because he honestly loved the kid, but he had no idea how he made it to junior year.

"Never mind. How's Allison?" He asked, knowing he could easily switch into that topic. As he predicted, Scott beamed at the name, eyes bright.

"She's awesome. As always. We went on a date this weekend and it was literally the best thing ever."

The two had been dating ever since freshman year. They were inexplicably joined at the hip, and they always lit up at each other's names. Scott followed her around like the puppy he was, but Allison was good for him. It was so adorable it was sickening.

"How's Lydia?" Scott asked. Stiles brain went into overdrive with a second, trying to come up with some excuse.

"Um. Yah, she's uh… going. Likes to play hard to get. But you know me, ever the persistent one." He said, letting out a nervous chuckle. Thankfully, Scott wasn't smart enough to register his lie and quickly went off into the shower. He heard a chuckle from beside him and turned to glare at Danny.

"What?"

"Nothin'." He boy said with a smile. He had obviously been listening to their conversation.

"No, there's somethin'."

"It's just…" he said, hesitating. He sighed. "I can totally tell you're lying, Stiles."

He gulped, eyes a little wider than normal. "'Bout what?" He asked, feigning ignorance. But Danny obviously didn't believe him, and just gave him that don't-bullshit-me look. He walked closer, his almost naked form hovering close to Stiles.

"About that whole Lydia deal. Look, I've been gay for as long as I can remember, and my gaydar goes way up with you. I know you've got the hots for Derek, which, I mean, who doesn't? But still, you don't have to lie to Scott. He's your best friend."

Stiles was silent for a long while. Was it that obvious? Was he really just kidding himself?

"You know about Derek?" He asked, the scent of Danny's cologne seeping into him.

"Every time someone says his name, you pop a boner." Danny said with a chuckle. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, you're not obvious. I just know these things."

Stiles let out a sigh of relief and glanced around. Most of the guys in the room had spilled out, and Jackson had left with them, but Isaac stood over at his locker, casually glancing at Danny- who was packing everything up. Stiles smiled and went over to him.

"So what's up with you and Isaac?" He asked quietly. Danny looked at Isaac, then at Stiles, and smiled.

"Nothin'."

"Don't give me that." Stiles said.

"So maybe we have a thing going on."

"A thing as in I-blow-you-you-blow-me sort of thing?" he asked, smile mischievous as ever."

"Not yet, Stilinski. But I'll let you know when we are so you can fantasize about it." He winked and picked up his bag, nodding to Isaac. The boy smiled at Stiles and quickly followed Danny's lead as they walked from the locker room.

**XOoOX**

Stiles drove his baby home, happy that she drove so smoothly over the pavement. He arrived at his place soon enough, and looked towards the Hale house to see no lights on. He figured they were asleep and continued into his place, placing his bag next to the door and walking into the kitchen.

There, he found his father hunched over the countertop, unmistakably shoving his face full of Chinese food. A scowl appeared on his lips.

"Dad!" He screamed. The man didn't jump, but immediately stopped the attack on his food and turned to look his son in the eyes, guilt evident on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asked, angrily walking towards his father and snatching the carton of lo mein from his hands. He ignored the delicious scent that wafted to his nose.

"C'mon son, let me live a little." The sheriff said. He was still wearing his uniform, which meant he hadn't gotten home very long ago. He licked his fingers in disregard for Stiles' upset attitude.

"If you 'live a little' like this you're gonna die a lot pretty soon."

"So I can't have good food?"

"Not if it means that your hearts gonna burst."

"It's just lo mein."

"Lo mein that I am _confiscating_ from you, officer." He said, going over to the table to peer inside the bag. "Along with this orange chicken, fried rice and eggrolls."

"You could just ask if you wanted some." His father said, a grin on his face.

"I'm _confiscating_. You don't ask when you confiscate. Now eat a salad and let me enjoy my evidence, in my room, in peace." He walked from the kitchen, food in hands, and went up the stairs. A few moments later though he came back down and picked up forgotten chopsticks before giving his father a furious look, and running upstairs.

He pushed through his door, the smell of the glorious food making his stomach rumble. He placed all of it on his desktop, deciding it would be more satisfying to eat after he showered. He pulled off his shirt and turned to his bed, immediately letting out a scream that would _definitely_ not be considered girly.

"What the hell!?" He said, holding his chest as he heaved. Derek sat on his bed, a bored expression on his face. He ran his hands over the stubble that grew along his jaw- the stubble that Stiles had found so masculine and attractive before, but in the current situation he found… still masculine and attractive.

"How'd you even get in?" Stiles asked, red rushing to his cheeks. Derek nodded to the window behind him, it was slightly opened and let in a small breeze. He didn't even want to think about how he managed that.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked. Derek didn't reply, instead his eyes held Stiles' gaze before it lowered to his lips, trailing down to his neck, chest, abs and then Stiles was suddenly aware that he didn't have a shirt on. His blush was a full body one.

He hated how Derek could do so much without saying a single word. But, refusing to seem affected, he left his shirt off. He glanced around, not wanting to make eye contact.

"I want a lot of things." Derek said, his voice husky in a way that was _definitely_ not okay. "But right now I'm hungry."

Stiles glanced back at his food. "For my food? Has your house run out? A few days ago you had a few thousand packs of raw meat in your fridge."

"Your meat tastes better." Derek said, grinning.

Stiles blushed at the implications. But whatever, Derek hadn't meant it.

"Feed me." Derek commanded. Stiles furrowed his brows.

"Excuse me?"

"Feed me." Derek repeated. He looked at Stiles as if the suggestion wasn't inappropriate at all.

"You don't know how to feed yourself?"

Derek averted his gaze for a moment, he fidgeted on his bed a little, eyes darting everywhere.

"Derek?"

"I'm not good with chopsticks. So feed me." He said begrudgingly. It took a moment for Stiles to laugh, but laugh he did. He smiled, and Derek sent back and annoyed glare.

"You're also not good with your words. But fine. Whatever." He agreed, not because the gesture would bring him closer to Derek and he would actually get to _feed_ him but because he was a good friend.

That was it. Totally.

"What do you want? I go Lo Mein, eggrolls, ora-"

"Orange chicken." He interrupted. Stiles glanced back at him. "It's my favorite."

"How'd you know I was gonna say it?"

"Um…" he said, trailing off. "I could smell it?"

Stiles shrugged at the answer. It was pretty fragrant.

He lifted the box out and the chopsticks, and went to sit next to Derek on the bed. It was kinda weird, being shirtless and all, but who was he kidding? If this was the only time he got to be shirtless around Derek he would take full advantage of it.

He easily plucked one out and raised it to Derek's lips, but the boy kept his mouth shut.

"You eat one first."

"What? Why?" Stiles asked, giving him a suspicious look.

"It's your food. You should have the first bite." He said, eyes drilling holes into Stiles'. Stiles thought about it for a minute and shrugged, agreeing with Derek. He bought the food to his lips, wiping his tongue over the sticks as he licked the sweet sauce off. It melted in his mouth, all tangy and sour and sweet and tender. He smiled around it and swallowed, bringing a piece to Derek's lips.

"Your turn."

**XOoOX**

Okay, so that excuse he gave Stiles total bullshit. But as he watched Stiles run his tongue over the chopsticks, as he knew he would, he definitely didn't regret it. But besides the lie, orange chicken actually was his favorite, and when the taste of it mingled with the leftover taste of Stiles' mouth it nearly drove him insane. Not only that, but the way the boy smelled was ridiculous- sweat, dirt, happiness, plus the scent of food, it nearly made him jump the kid. But, though his wolf didn't like it, he kept it in his pants.

It was getting easier, the moment, and a bit more intimate between them as Stiles fed him, their eyes catching each other every time Derek leaned over to take a bite of the parcels Stiles offered it. That was, until Stiles reached the last piece. Some of the sauce had dropped on Stiles' finger, and as he watched Stiles raise the digit to his mouth he couldn't help himself, not even if he wanted to. He leaned over and took the finger in his mouth, closing his eyes as he licked it and tasted the sweet and sour and salt and _Stiles_. God it was delicious.

**XOoOX**

Was it in a book somewhere for your best friend to give your finger a blowjob? Because if it was he had definitely missed the memo. When Derek pulled back, all he could think about was how Derek's mouth was so warm and soft and how good it would be to feel his cock in that…

Fuck. He would have to take a cold shower.

"Um. Sorry." Derek said in that husky voice. Stiles gulped.

"No problem dude. That's what best friends are for, right?" He asked nervously. Derek offered a small grin.

**XOoOX**

_Fuck._

When Derek smelled the horniness roll off of Stiles, it took all he had to keep himself together. But he couldn't help himself from thinking dangerous thoughts.

Did stiles _like_ that? Was he turned on? Was it _Derek_ that turned him on? Didn't Stiles like Lydia?

Derek answered yes to the last question even though he hadn't smelled the lust that rose from the boy when he was around Lydia in a long time. And even when he did smell it back in freshman year, it wasn't all that strong.

He was sure the lust he just smelled as just hormones. And if he didn't stop thinking like that he was fucked.

And not in the good way.

**XOoOX**

"Anyway, back to the real reason I'm here."

"You didn't come to steal my food and molest my finger?"

Derek coughed. "No."

"Then what?"

"I'm moving."

Stiles' breath hitched, his heart began to beat. A clenching feeling took his chest and he suddenly felt nauseous.

"What?" he squeaked out.

"Not to another state, idiot. Not even another district. To a new house."

Stiles let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Which one?"

"You know that one in the woods?"

"That huge, creepy house?"

"Bingo."

"That house has been on the market for like, five years. And isn't it like, 1.5 million?"

Derek smirked. "Yeah."

"And you can afford that?"

"I can afford a lot more than that."

Stiles' eyes narrowed. "What? You're rich? And you never told me?"

"Let's just say that my grandparents um… struck oil a while back, and came into _a lot_ of money. They left it to my mom and dad, who were already pretty rich, so yeah. I guess we are. And I never told you because I didn't have to."

"You didn't have to? You mean you could have been buying me Ferrari's every week and vacations to Paris all this time?"

Derek smiled and chuckled. "Whatever."

Stiles made an annoyed sounds. "So why settle for old and rickety next door?"

Derek glared at him. "We had to… scope things out. Don't ask."

"And you don't have to anymore?"

"Well, yeah. But it would probably be safer to do so in that house."

Stiles gave a suspicious look. "When are you guys moving?"

"Saturday."

"And it's Wednesday. You tell me this _now_?" He asked, mouth slack.

"I forgot?" Derek suggested, smirking.

'Whatever, worst best friend ever."

"You love me."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "We'll see. And as reparation for this, I'm the first one in your new room."

Derek smiled. "For sure." He stood, going over to the window. "Congratulations on the game tonight. You were awesome."

Stiles jaw dropped. "You were there?"

Derek let out a laugh. The low baritone that rumbled form his chest went smoothly into Stiles' ears. A laugh had _no_ right to be so hot.

"I'm always there. But anyway, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"So what, you're gonna jump out the window?"

"Never hurt me before." He said, winking at Stiles. He leaned up onto the ledge and promptly jumped out. It took a second for Stiles to recover from the wink, but when he did he rushed over to his window, expecting to see his friend smashed on the ground. But he wasn't, and as Stiles looked around he didn't even see the boy walking away. He made an annoyed sound and shut his window, taking off the rest of his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

He was most definitely jerking off tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Smut. **

**That's basically ALL THIS CHAPTER IS. **

**Okay. So, this chapter isn't really Sterek at all. I just really wanted to expand on Danny and Isaac's relationship. **

**And write some smut. **

**Mostly the latter. **

**So call it a filler chapter, i guess? I took me forever to write. And i kinda think its funny that its longer than any of the other chapters even though it has NOTHING to do with Derek or Stiles. **

**Heh.**

**So yeah. Leave comments please, I ALWAYS read them. I love them. seriously. do it. **

**But anyway, I hope you guys like this porn- I mean chapter! thanks for reading and stay tuned! :D**

* * *

The boy sat on his bed, running his fingers through his brown hair, chest heaving as he closed his eyes. A coil of tightness wrapped in his stomach, settling on his nerves and setting his skin on fire. He drew in a deep breath, cooling the wildfire in his mind. Eventually, he settled down, his breaths coming more easily now. He stood, going over to the mirror on his dresser, blue eyes meeting his and trailing down to the bruise on his cheeks, a small trickle of blood that slowly ran down his face. He sighed, puffing out his cheeks.

Dad was angry again.

And as a consequence of his anger, he had gone on his… rampage, once again. It wasn't even fair though- Isaac had done nothing wrong. In fact, he had tried his hardest to be a _good_ kid, so things like this wouldn't happen. No, it wasn't his fault, it was his father's- the man was angry and bitter, depressed, sand and he was taking it all out on _him_.

It wasn't fair.

The anger that had cooled began to warm again like molten lava in the put of his stomach. His heartbeat quickened, angry goose bumps rising on his skin, breaths shaky and uncertain. Sweat appeared on his brow, fingers clenched tight on the edge of the dresser.

He needed Danny.

He went to his backpack and pulled out his phone, quickly punching in the memorized numbers. Anticipation swelled in his chest as he heard the ring tone, the wait to hear the other boy's voice making his heart speed up in anxiety. Finally, he heard the soft click of someone picking up.

"Hello?" Danny's voice asked, warmth spilling through his tone. It instantly calmed him down, his hands unclenched from their angry grip.

"Hey." He said plainly, biting his lip to keep himself from spilling. His eyes were beginning to swell, he wanted to say so much more than that. The wanted to spill everything to Danny, tell him all his worries and thoughts and have the boy hold him in his arms until all his worries were melted away.

"You don't sound okay." Danny said, his voice tight.

"How'd you do that?" Isaac asked, his voice weak as he smiled.

"I just do." Danny said, and Isaac could tell that he was smiling.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Danny asked.

God, he loved when he called him that. It made him feel so wanted- loved even.

"He did it again."

"I'm coming to get you. Get clothes ready." Danny replied immediately. His voice was angry, tight, but warm at the same time.

"No, Dann-"

"You're staying at my place tonight."

"He probably won't let me."

"I don't care." Danny said. "I'll fight him if I have to. I'll be there in ten."

"I don't-"

"End of discussion. I'll see you in a few." He said, hanging up. Isaac smiled as he put his phone down. That's _exactly _what he wanted to happen. The way Danny ran to his rescue- call him a girl, but it made him feel so safe, protected, even now. There was warmth in his heart, a tightness in his chest that he knew Danny had caused.

He was happy.

He stood and went over to his closet and pulled out an overnight bag, going to his dresser to get some clothes.

**XOoOX**

Danny gripped the wheel tightly as he drove down the street. To say he was angry was an understatement.

Isaac didn't deserve this.

Ever since he had found the boy outside of school, tears running from his eyes freshman year, he had taken on the status of guardian angel for him. He was sweet, nice, kind, and good and definitely didn't deserve whatever the hell his father was doing to him. Isaac deserved nothing but the best, and Danny had long ago made the decision to give that to him.

As they grew closer as friends though, their relationship became less and less platonic. He had found a definite infatuation with Isaac. His sweet nature, his gorgeous eyes, but the thing that pulled him in was how broken the boy was, as bad as that sounded. Danny had always been someone to care for things, things hurt and broken, so Danny would protect him, making sure _no one_ would hurt him again.

Not even his father.

He pulled up to Isaac's house, angrily putting the car in ark. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel for a few minutes, biting his lip in anticipation. He surveyed the street, watching the window to Isaac's room. The room was dark, the curtains pulled. He sighed and pulled out his phone, typing Isaac's number in quickly. He heard it ring once… twice… five times- straight to voicemail. He canceled the call and got out of the car, clenching his fist in anxiety as he readied himself for a fight. He stood at the door, prepared to fight for Isaac, ready to do whatever it took- when he heard the door click. Isaac quietly stepped out; bag in hand, eyes wide with awareness as he turned to lock the door. It took him bumping into Danny for him to realize he was there.

"Jesus Christ!" Isaac whispered loudly, running his hands through his hair in worry. "You scared the hell out of me."

Danny didn't reply, opting to look over Isaac, eyes frantic in his search for injuries. His eyes found nothing but the dried blood on his cheek. Danny's hand rose to Isaac's face, pulling him slightly closer, thumb running gently over the boy's bruise. It was a soft motion, complemented by the silence between them. His eyes trailed over the bruise, corners of his lips down turning to a slight frown- his gaze was soft, full with worry and a flick of something else, something Isaac couldn't really identify. His gaze rose to meet Isaac's, and for a moment the boy was frozen, air stuck in his chest, heart beating as he leaned into Danny's gentle touch. Isaac breathed through the tightness, raising a shaking hand to rest on Danny's outstretched arm. He gave a small smile, rubbing soft circles with his thumb.

"I'm fine, Danny." He said, voice quiet, hesitant to break the moment. Danny's frown turned into a grin. To Isaac's annoyance, he lowered his hand slowly, letting his fingers linger on Isaac's skin. He sighed.

"I just… I wish you didn't have to go through this." Danny said, sadness deep in his voice.

God Isaac loved how Danny spoke about him- _to_ him. Whenever Isaac's name passed by his lips, it was always spoken with such love, care, warmth- as if even his name was fragile, like it could break if spoken too harshly. He loved how Danny handled him with such care, as if he was a porcelain doll.

"I'm used to it." He said weakly.

"You shouldn't have to be." Danny stated. "How'd you slip out?"

"Dad fell asleep drunk on the couch. I just walked out the door." He said, smiling. Danny chuckled and before he knew it Danny's arms were wrapped around his waist and he was pushed against the boy's chest. He wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, letting his breaths puff out against the shell of Danny's ear. Danny's faced was buried into Isaac's neck, and he seemed intent on holding him for a_ very_ long time. He chuckled and felt the vibrations ring through Danny's much more defined chest.

"I'm really glad you're alright." Danny murmured against his neck, lips moving against his skin. Isaac smiled, the warmth of Danny's form so deliciously contrasting the rather cold night air.

He could stand here forever.

Soon though, they separated. Isaac leant down to pick up his bag, but Danny stopped him, smiling. He grabbed the bag and slung it over his shoulder, taking Isaac's hand as he walked towards the car. He threw it in the back and hopped into the driver's seat, Isaac quickly following his lead.

**XOoOX**

The two walked through the door, smiles on their faces. Isaac waited as Danny locked the door and followed him down a small walkway that led to a flight of stairs. They began to ascend when a voice called out from the kitchen, a dark haired head appearing from the view they had to the kitchen from the stairs. It was a woman, long hair flowing to her shoulder, brown eyes bright and lips pulled into a small smile.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, everything's cool." Danny replied. The woman's gaze fell to Isaac.

"And you must be Isaac." She said.

"Yeah" he replied, giving a nervous grin.

She chuckled. "No need to be so worried sweetheart. You're not doing anything wrong. My Danny's pretty infatuated with you, so my place is your place. You're welcome here anytime.

Danny rolled his eyes and continued walking up the stairs, grabbing the boy's hand as he went. Isaac laughed as he was led into Danny's room, his bag thrown onto the boy's bed- which looked _hella_ comfy. Danny went over to the computer, and Isaac stood near the doors as he watched the boy walk around, gathering various things as he went. Danny turned and gave him a look.

"What?" Isaac asked.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"Well… it's your room… I just feel kinda awkward." Isaac said. Danny smiled and walked over to him.

"Don't feel awkward. Seriously, act like this is your room. Despite my mom being weird, you can honestly feel at home here. Mi casa es su casa, si?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Isaac said, a chuckled rising from his chest. They just kind of stared at each other again, looking into each other's eyes, until Isaac remembered something.

"So… um…" He said, trailing off as he broke the gaze and walked over towards Danny's bed."

"What?" Danny asked, brow raised.

"You're infatuated, huh?" Isaac asked, a full blown smile coming to his face. Danny rolled his eyes again and shook his head.

"Shut up." He stated, going over to Isaac's bag and digging through its contents. Isaac gave him a questioning look when he pulled out some underwear and threw them at him.

"Go take a shower." Danny commanded.

"What about you?" Isaac asked, inspecting the underwear.

"I'll use my parent's bathroom. Feel free to use whatever you want: shampoo, conditioner, hell if you want to shave go for it." Danny stated, but Isaac was still looking at the article in his hands. "Something wrong?"

"Dude, you grabbed like the smallest pair of underwear I have."

"You packed your own bag. Why'd you bring them?"

"I was kinda in a rush." Isaac said, pointing to the blood on his cheek. He hadn't meant it as anything serious, but for a moment Danny's gaze faltered. "I didn't realize I put them in."

"I like 'em." Danny said, shrugging.

"Then _you_ wear them."

"If they don't fit you, they sure as hell won't fit me. Just wear them. It's no big deal." Danny said, eyes shifting. Isaac was a bit suspicious at the boy's behavior, but decided to bite the bait.

"Fine. Whatever." He said, smiling. "Just tell me where the bathroom is."

**XOoOX**

Isaac walked from the bathroom still slightly damp- the towel hadn't done a very good job at drying him off, but his hair was almost completely dry, but there were still water droplets that clung to his skin. The cool air of the house contrasted against the warmth of the shower made him shiver, and he was already having a rather difficult time walking in his too-tight briefs. Damn Danny, going all weirdo and pervy, which honestly Isaac didn't mind if it meant he had a chance of doing _anything_ with Danny.

When he walked into the room, Danny sat at his desk, computer on and casting a soft glow on his features. He sat back in his chair, one hand licking absent mindedly on the mouse while the other rested on those oh-so-delicious abs. he was shirtless, the only thing he wore were loose gray sweat pants that hung rather low on his hips.

"Geez, put a shirt on," Isaac said, joking. Danny' didn't bother to turn his head to respond.

"Says the one wearing a pair of small briefs with nothing else," He said, clicking on a few things before turning. "And plus I usually sleep naked, so you're lucky you got this because…" Danny tailed off as his eyes fell on Isaac's form.

The boy was a sight to behold if there ever was one. He stood in the doorway, hair only slightly damp against his forehead, blue eyes shining. His body had a few drops of water left on it, one of which Danny followed as it trailed down his chest, past one of those perky nipples, sliding down over his defined abs and going lower, following the faint happy trailed that started from the boys navel. The briefs he wore were doing nothing to hid Danny's growing arousal. They were white with thin black pencil lines going over them, and because of their small nature, they didn't rise all the way to meet his hips, but instead clung a bit lower, displaying a portion of the v-cut that indefinitely led to the thing that was bulging from the center, a bulge that seemed a bit bigger than when he had entered.

"Um…" Isaac said, averting his gaze. It was only then Danny realized he had been staring, mouth wide. He coughed and got up.

"Right. Um. Sorry, I just-"

"Where am I gonna sleep?" Isaac asked, cutting him off.

"Um. My bed."

"And you?"

"Um. My bed?" Danny asked again, confused.

"So both of us. In the same bed?"

"Yeah. That's not a big deal, is it? If it is I can-"

"No!" Isaac said quickly, eyes widening when he realized his enthusiasm. "I mean, it's no big deal. I was just wondering."

"Cool…" Danny said, trailing off. An awkward silence filled the air. "We don't have to go to bed now, it mean it's a Friday night- we can, do whatever, ya know."

Isaac smiled at the thought; he went over to the bed and sat down.

**XOoOX**

Okay. If Danny had _any_ chance of getting Isaac now was perfect. His eyes flicked from the boy to the door, and he went over and closed it, going to sit next to Isaac.

"So… let's talk?" He suggested.

Isaac shrugged. "Sure."

Danny smiled. "So… you um, got a date for homecoming?"

Isaac grinned, a nervous look settling into his eyes. "No. Not really."

"Got anyone in mind?"

"Sort of. But I'm not entirely sure we feel the same way about each other."

"Really? So who is this lucky… girl?" Danny asked, placing more emphasis on the gender.

"Um… not exactly."

"Guy then?" Danny asked, smiling.

"I guess." He responded. It fell silent for a moment before Isaac spoke again. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

Danny's eyes widened in surprise at the random inquiry, but he quickly recollected himself. "Um. Sure, a few times, nothing major."He said, scooting closer to Isaac as he spoke- their things were touching now.

"How does it feel?"

"Well… I guess it kind-" Danny stopped. "Wait. You've never kissed anyone?" He asked, his jaw actually a little slack at the thought. Isaac grinned and shook his head.

"How?" Danny asked.

"I guess it just never happened." Isaac stated, but Danny's mind was already working to come up with a reason for them to kiss, but he could find none.

"Danny? You alright?" Isaac asked, blue eyes overwhelmed with worry, lips parted just so. An idea popped into Danny's mind, but he was positive he would regret it. But as he watched Isaac scan over him for any signs of what might be wrong, and as the boy licked his lips, he decided it was _totally_ worth it.

He leant over, quickly closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against Isaac's, closing his eyes when did.

**XOoOX**

The kiss was a surprise, but most definitely not unwelcome. It just kind of felt like time stopped, neither of them really moved, Danny's lips simply lay on his- a simply yet intimate connection that was sending his mind into overdrive. He wanted to continue, because this might have been his only chance, but he was frozen. So they sat there, unmoving, until Danny pulled back. He looked into Isaac's eyes, uncertainty swimming in his gaze. Isaac could tell there was some kind of internal battle going on within the boy.

"Right… um, sorry. I didn't mean to-" But he was cut off by Isaac's lips. Isaac, who had quickly yearned for the feel of Danny's lips against his, had promptly thrown all inhibitions to the wind. He took the initiative this time though, closing his eyes as he experimentally moved his own lips against Danny's bringing his fingers to curl into the soft tufts of hair on his head.

Danny didn't waste any valuable time either- he quickly began to respond to the kiss, smirking as he felt Isaac's fingers pull slightly as his hair. He rested a hand on Isaac's outer thigh, pulling the boy closer as Danny grew a bit more dominant, but Isaac made no protests as Danny deepened the kiss, tongue darting out to swipe over Isaac's lips. The boy let out a soft gasp at the sensation, and Danny took the opportunity to delve deeper into Isaac's mouth. Soon, Danny's tongue was sliding over Isaac's, evoking a spew of soft moans that made Danny smile into the Kiss. He ran his hands down Isaac's chest, moaning when he leant up to meet his touch. He played with Isaac's nipple as he nibbled on his lips, letting his fingers play over Isaac's abs

Isaac, quite frankly, was taking the situation pretty well, but made a small sound of disappointment when Danny pulled back, a smile on his face.

"So how was your first kiss?" He asked, smiling. Isaac didn't dignify the cheeky question with a response, instead rolling his eyes and leaning forward to capture his lips once more, but Danny pulled back.

"Wait a sec." He breathed out, wrapping his hands around on of Isaac's thighs. He felt eh odd weightlessness of being lifted, and in a moment he found himself starting slightly down into Danny's eyes, straddling the boys lap.

"Much better." Danny said, his voice laced with excitement. Isaac smiled and wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck, diving in for a kiss he so desperately wanted. Danny began to explore his mouth again as Isaac took in all the foreign yet _amazing_ sensations- the feel of Danny's huge hands running over his form, a tongue in his mouth that seemed so intent on getting into every crevice, a warm body pressed up against his, Danny's hair between his fingers, the slight hardness he felt poking on his ass.

God this felt good.

He found himself wanting more than just a make-out session though, so he experimentally grinded down on Danny's crotch, eliciting a moan from both parties involved. He did it again, and again, loving the friction and the way he could feel the hardness under Danny's sweatpants.

**XOoOX**

Fuck, this was _amazing_.

Better than Danny had imagined, and he had done that a million times. As Isaac sat in his lap, grinding his ass- one that was barely protected by a too-small piece of cloth- onto Danny's dick, he ran his hands down Isaac's back, feeling the rippling muscles under taut skin. He moaned into Isaac's mouth when he grinded a bit forcefully onto Danny's dick.

If he kept doing that, Isaac wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

Danny reluctantly let go of the kiss, bringing his lips down to Isaac's neck, kissing him a few times before nipping gently at the skin. Isaac hissed.

"Fuck, Danny…"

"Feel good?"

"Feels fucking _amazing_." Isaac said, his voice shaky. The boy was grinding almost helplessly against Danny now, breaths coming in short, ragged puffs. He could feel Isaac's dick against his skin- he was ridiculously hard, and he was almost bursting out of his underwear, the tip of Isaac's dick poking out of the band of the cloth. He slithered his hands down to Isaac's ass as he suck a hickey onto the boy's neck, pulling him closer. He squeezed Isaac's cheeks, grinding up into him.

"Oh my God." Isaac said, eyes closed. He was gyrating his hips against Danny's now, unconsciously seeking more friction between them. Danny smiled as he grinded onto the boy's ass, his fingers ready to slip past the elastic waistband, but he stopped himself, which caused Isaac considerable stress.

"What are you doing, God, don't _stop_." Isaac said, eyes still closed, grinding hopefully onto Danny, but Danny simple clenched his cheeks. Isaac opened his eyes, horniness evident in his irises.

"What?" Isaac asked, voice hoarse and heavy.

"Look, babe, I want this- which should be evident." Danny said, smiling, but he switched to a serious tone. "But I won't do anything you don't me to. Okay? Just tell me and I'll stop."

Isaac searched Danny's eyes for a moment, for what he didn't know, but he found lust and worry and sincerity settled into his gaze.

Which for some reason made him even hornier.

"Yeah. Okay." Isaac said, nodding. "Just don't _fucking stop_."

Danny laughed, grinding upwards and provoking a moan from Isaac's mouth. He stood, taking the boy with him when he did. Isaac's legs were wrapped around his waist- Danny turned and let Isaac fall onto the bed, legs sprawled open.

**XOoOX**

The way Danny was eyeing him was definitely not okay. His eyes ran over his body like he was a piece of meat, a treasure, something _so fucking gorgeous_ and honestly it made him melt a little inside. He had long ago abandoned any illusions of dignity in the current situation, so he ran his hands down his form and watched as Danny's eyes trailed his motions. He rubbed his hardened cock, shivering as he stroked himself through the underwear. The heel of his hand ran over the tip of his cock that was poking out, and he shuddered in relief. He grinding into his own touch, and his eyes fell on Danny's massive boner, which excited him even more. He moaned closed his eyes, rubbing his nipples with his free hand.

Here we he was, basically pleasuring himself for Danny. And you know what?

It was _hot_.

Soon his underwear became to constricting, he let an annoyed sound as he took them off and lay back down on the bed. It was exhilarating, knowing that he was completely naked, dick in hand, in front of his best friend, but he was getting annoyed at the lack of contact. He rose to his knees and shuffled over to the place where Danny stood near the edge of the bed, eyes glazed in lusted, dick tenting his sweatpants. Isaac wrapped a hand around Danny's neck and pulled him into a kiss, tongue darting out instantly to meet his. His free hands traveled down his firm, muscled form, and Isaac smiled when he felt Danny's hands on his bare ass, kneading his cheeks. His fingers slipped below Danny's pants, and he took his overly large cock in hand, stroking it gently. Danny moaned and leaned into the touch more, his fingers slipping between Isaac's cheeks to massage his hole. Isaac immediately broke the kiss and let out a shake moan, but Danny captured his lips again, massaging his entrance. They stayed like that for a while, Isaac jerking Danny off while the boy fingered Isaac into fucking nirvana. Their skin was on fire, breaths short and quick.

Isaac pulled away, lips red and swollen from kissing, eyes fallen to half mast as he grinded back on Danny's fingers. His voice was heavy, laced with lust and hunger and _want_ when he spoke.

"I wanna suck your dick." He said quietly, rubbing his thumb over the head of Danny's member, removing his hand and bringing the finger to his mouth so that he could lick off the pre-cum he had gather. Danny watched as he did, dick twitching at the thought of Isaac slurping him down.

"Fine." He said. He quickly slipped off his sweat pants and crawled to the head of the bed, lying on his back when he reached the headboard. His cock stood proudly, a glistening drop of pre-cum gathered on the slit. Isaac crawled over, and Danny pulled him into a heated kiss before he pushed the boy downward until he was eye level with it.

**XOoOX**

Isaac eyed it for a while, mouth watering with anticipation. He had wanted for _so_ long to do this. He went down to the base, placing his tongue there and slowly licking up the vein, coming to the tip and circling the bed with his tongue.

"Oh my _fucking_ God." Danny said in a hushed voice. Isaac smiled and went down again, mouth the cock and placing kisses around before coming to the tip and taking it into his mouth. He closed his eyes and let the flavor marinate into his senses as he worked the tip, hands coming to wrap around the shaft. He began to rub it smoothly, giving all his attention to the head. He sucked on it, licking the slit and sucking it even more. Danny was breathless under him, be he knew he was being watched. He licked his lips, eyes flicking to Danny's with a mischievous smile before he took it into his mouth again, going further down, and licking the shaft as he did. Whatever he couldn't reach, he massaged with his hands. He began to bob up and down in regular rhythms, adding the occasional swipe of his tongue for variety.

"Aw, babe, you're a fucking natural. This feels fantastic…" Danny said. His hand was curled into Isaac's locks the occasional jerk of his hips causing him to go a bit deeper than what Isaac was comfortable with. Isaac laughed around his cock and pulled back, giving a nice long lick to the underside before going even further down and taking one of Danny's balls in his mouth. He jerked Danny off with his free hand as he licked and sucked at the pair, praises and compliments falling form Danny's lips.

He could tell Danny was getting close when his breaths started to hitch, so he moved back up to the cock and began tucking in earnest, massaging his balls as he did.

"Oh, fuck. Baby, I'm gonna… I'm about to shoot." Danny said. Isaac moaned and opened his eyes, gaze rising to meet Danny's stare. The moment they locked eyes Danny's form began to convulse, he felt the dick twitching in his mouth, but he kept eye contact as Danny's cum shot from his dick and into his mouth. It was warm and slick down his throat, only slightly salty as he swallowed it down, careful not to miss any. He held Danny's gaze through his orgasm, and when it had ended, he gave one long suck to the tip to make sure he had gotten everything.

**XOoOX**

That was fucking fantastic.

He looked into Isaac's eyes when he had come down from that orgasmic high and smiled at Isaac's smirk.

"Feel good?" Isaac asked. In response, Danny lifted himself up and brought the boy into a deep kiss. He revered their positions so that Isaac was on his back.

"Felt amazing. But now it's your turn."

"What're you gonna do?" Isaac asked.

"You'll see." Danny said, spreading Isaac's legs apart. He kissed down Isaac's chest, abs, past his dick and balls, before settling himself between Isaac's legs. He grabbed the back of the boys thighs and raised them so that his cheeks were spread, hole exposed. He looked into Isaac's eyes and saw realization spread on his features.

"Oh _God_." Isaac said, shuddering when Danny smiled.

**XOoOX**

Isaac took the back of his own thighs into his hands, holding himself open for Danny. He laid his head back, eyes closed, waiting for the first feeling- and there it was.

It was odd at first, but that quickly changed. Danny's tongue circled around his sensitive hole, it was wet and slick and made him shudder in pleasure at the thought of it. He moaned when Danny did it again- a stronger, more confident lick that went all the way to his balls. He felt the light kisses on his cheeks.

This was going to be awesome.

**XOoOX**

Danny was getting hard again at the thought of doing this. He leant downward and rubbed Isaac's hole with his tongue, flicking it lightly and licking it again. He brought up and finger and massaged it, tentatively pressing into the hole. He was expecting a grimace of pain on the boys face but he found none, only unrivaled pleasure.

He had obviously been practicing.

With his newfound confidence, Danny threw himself fully into the task of making Isaac cum. He buried his face between Isaac's cheeks and ravaged his hole, tongue darting in and swiping over it. He pushed his tongue into the hole slightly, getting a loud moan from the boy under him. He pushed in again and again, he felt Isaac rocking back, so he pulled up and grabbed the boy by the hips and flipped him over. Almost automatically Isaac raised his hips into the air and kept his face down, biting his lips in anticipation.

Danny smiled, covering two of his own fingers in saliva before placing them on Isaac's entrance. The boy almost instantly pushed back, moaning when the tips of his fingers pushed in.

"Please, Danny, fuck…" Isaac said.

"Please what?" Danny asked, smiling as he stroked himself and ran his fingers over the twitching hole.

"Finger me- God Danny, _please_… finger me. I need it, please…"

From the way Isaac was grinding onto his fingers, he didn't deny it. He pushed in two fingers, but didn't go very far, letting them sit maybe an inch inside him.

"More." Isaac whined. "Deeper. I need to fill it… just- please, Danny. Finger me. God you've got those huge fingers, use them."

Danny laughed, pushing further into the boy and pulling out, doing it over again. This seemed to please Isaac, as he quickly reverted to moaning and grinding his hips on Danny's fingers to get the right angle. Danny pushed in with more force, fingers searching for the spot that would drive Isaac wild. He knew he found it when his fingers brushed over a particular spot and Isaac let out a particularly loud moan and shivered in pleasure. He moved his fingers to the spot again; jerking off Isaac's leaking cock in the process.

Pretty soon, Isaac lost himself in the feeling. He was no longer making coherent sentences, just bits of "harder," "more," "fuck," and "_oh my God_" between mewls of pleasure. Danny almost didn't have to do any work, Isaac was impaling himself on Danny's fingers, hips searching for pleasure as he gyrated and grinded. Danny's hand was covered in pre-cum, which made the hand job fluid. The combination of the fingers and jerking soon took its tool. What a rather hushed exclamation of Danny's name, Isaac's form shivered, his muscles tightened around Danny's hands. He shot into Danny's palm, and after Danny had jerked him through the orgasm he brought the fluid to his lips and cleaned it off his fingers.

Soon though, Isaac relaxed and Danny removed his fingers and laid down next to him, grabbing Isaac so that he lay on top of Danny, face buried into his neck. Danny's arms were wrapped around him, holding him in an affectionate embrace. They lay there in each other's warmth, breaths coming in ragged puffs.

"So, um…" Isaac said, sound slightly muffled by Danny's skin. "Are we… together now?"

"Oh. Definitely. Yeah."

"Good. Just wanted to make sure." Isaac said, letting the silence fill the space. After a while he noticed the hard-on against his stomach, and his own wasn't very far behind. He lifted himself up and looked into Danny's eyes, a grin on his lips.

"Can we… do that again?" he asked.

Danny smiled, lust immediately appearing in his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY GUYS. **

**so yeah. it's been forever. And i'm not going to spend forever apologizing cuz that would just be useless. But i love all of you. And thanks for everything! :D **

**And yeah. The thing with Isaac and Danny- in my head they had already gone on like approximately 7 billion dates before hand, so it wasn't all the awkward to me, but me being myself I totally forgot to write that in. So I'll probably write a few chapters of them together or whatever and insert them and move that chapter back to an appropriate time or whatever. **

**IM STILL DEALING WITH CALCULUS. **

**But anyway, onto the story. :) **

* * *

"Woah." Stiles said, staring up at the large house. His brown eyes flickered over the almost-mansion, jaw hanging slightly as he took in the structure. The house was surrounded by tall trees, many of which were barren of leaves, and the few that still clung to their homes were inches away from death, the cold wind struggling to knock them off. The leaves that had fallen found refuge on the ground and littered the earth a thousand hues of brown and red. They screamed in chorus when they were trodden upon, the heavy footfalls of Derek's form crunching the delicate beings beneath them.

"Bigger in person, right?" Derek asked from beside Stiles, box in hand. Stiles looked up at the boy, eyes trailing over his unshaven jaw. His breaths came out in hot puffs, smoke rising from his slightly chapped lips and into the air. Stiles could feel the warmth radiate from the older boys form where they touched at the elbow, the heat warming his skin. He smiled.

"Yeah…" Stiles said. He looked at the box in Derek's hands, going back to gather another box from the truck.

Derek's family had finished moving in on Saturday- ridiculously quickly, Stiles noticed, but he had convinced Derek to allow him to help with moving the last bits of his belongings to the house- nothing more than a few articles of clothes, books, etc…

"So I'm the first to see it, right?" Stiles asked, smirk on his lips.

"What's the big deal about it?" Derek asked, leading the way as he walked up the path towards the house.

"I wanna feel special?" Stiles asked, shrugging. Derek rolled his eyes. "Isn't this house a bit… old?" Stiles asked as he followed Derek's lead up the steps, stopping behind the boy when he paused at the door. Derek grinned.

"We had it renovated. It's… a lot more modern."

"Renovated? In like… four days? The whole house?"

Derek's smile faded, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Um… not exactly."

Stiles raised a brow.

"Look. We've had this planned for… a while. We started the renovation like four months ago."

"While you were still in your old house?" Stiles asked. "So you've known about this for a while? Why didn't you tell me?" He was slightly offended. Why hadn't Derek told him earlier? Stiles' mind was about to kick into high gear when Derek interrupted his thoughts.

"Just… never mind. You wanna see the house right? It's kinda cold standing out here." His posture was tight; lips taut, Stiles could only imagine how tense the muscles under the boys shirt was. Those firm, strong muscles that Derek had grown so well into. Those pecs, delicious abs, huge biceps, the v-cut that inevitably led down to-

"Stiles?" Derek asked. Stiles came back to reality, finding that his view had fallen to Derek's crotch. A blush rose to his cheeks in record time, he refused to meet the boy's eyes- but he could tell Derek had a smirk settled on his lips. He jerked his head up to give a glare, but when he rose his face was unnecessarily close to Derek's, faces inches from each other. Derek's eyes were dark with something Stiles didn't recognize, his breaths falling soft on Stiles cheeks, vision locked onto his lips. Stiles suddenly became aware of how very dry his mouth was, and licked his lips.

**XOoOX**

Holy fuck.

It was bad enough when Derek had found Stiles' eyes trailing over his form, greedily devouring every inch of him. The lust that rose from his body was warm to his senses against the cold of the outside, a chill that only furthered the shiver that ran down his form.

Stiles' eyes were heavy, brown irises dark with something hungry, lustful. The blush that rose on his cheek was the perfect shade of pink, it matched his dry lips and _God_ how Derek wanted to run his tongue over them, devour his mouth until Stiles was begging to be bred, for Derek to please him in unimaginable ways. Derek's fingers twitched with their hold on his box when he leaned in closer, struggling against the urge to take Stiles into his hands and have his way with him. He so badly wanted to press his lips against those pouty ones, but when Stiles licked his lips when he was only inches away from him it was almost impossible to stop himself.

His wolf had been tearing at his mind from the beginning, struggling to take what rightfully belonged to it. It was forcing him to _ .Breed._ His senses had heightened, not only could he smell the lust on Stiles' breath, but the oaky warmth of the surrounding forest, the slight sweat on his form, but most of all the smell that fought through all the others, the distinct clean, flowery scent that had thrown him off so many times before.

Lavender.

**XOoOX**

Stiles saw Derek's eyes turn that icy blue again, saw it with his own two eyes, but it was no fleeting glance. The color stayed for a while, staring at Stiles with an intensity he had never seen before. He couldn't bring himself to look away, whatever was going on should _not_ have been so fucking hot because whatever it was with Derek was _not_ normal, but looking into those irises made his heartbeat quicker that it already was, his mouth went dry and he licked his lips again. The proximity between them was something that was definitely not helping, and he had no idea how long they had been standing there- maybe 5 seconds, 10 minutes, an hour? The only thing he knew was that with Derek staring him down like that all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around the boys shoulders and kiss him crazy, let Derek utterly and _completely_ have him, do whatever the fuck he wanted.

"Stiles…" Derek said, voice low and husky and thick and raspy with something that was _such_ a turn on. It ran down his spine and over his skin and he took in a small gasp, eyes locked onto the blue irises of Derek's eyes.

"Derek?" He asked, voice quiet and shaky, deeper than he thought it would have come out. Derek didn't respond, he stared into Stiles' eyes, and he leaned in closer, lips merely and inch away from Stiles, who had closed his eyes in hope. He was totally ready for whatever was about to happen.

But it never came.

There was a soft grunt of annoyance, then he heard the creak of a door open, and the shuffling of feet. After a few moments, Stiles opened his eyes, met with a view of the door, slightly ajar. He sighed, placing a hand over his rapidly beating heart, letting his breaths equal out. He shook his head, shaking whatever thoughts that popped up from his brain, reassuring himself that there was nothing in what just occurred, besides the whole blue eyes thing.

But whatever.

**XOoOX**

"Woah…" Stiles said, walking into the kitchen. He sat the box on top of the granite island, eyes gazing into the house.

"That your word of the day?" Derek asked, smiling.

"Shut up asshole." Stiles said, running his fingers over the stainless steel of the large refrigerator, over the smooth, glossy countertops. His eyes trailed over the cherry cabinets, the lights in the ceiling casting a dim glow about the room. The opening in one of the walls displayed the living room modestly furnished with a few couches and a large screen television, a stretch of cream carpet between them. The windows were open and blinds pulled, letting in the sunlight.

The walls of the house adorned various family pictures and paintings, the tile floor in the hallways were warm underneath his feet- he had long ago taken his shows off.

"This is…" Stiles trailed off, turning around, his gaze settling onto Derek's smile. The taller boy leant against the refrigerator, arms crossed, muscles in his shoulders and arms rippling out under the t-shirt he adorned. The smirk on his lips should not have been so attractive, and neither should have been that pose- as if he was waiting for Stiles to do something, and Stiles could easily think of the _many_ he would do.

"Nice, right?" Derek said. "Yeah. My dad wanted it more… fancy, but my mom wanted it a lot more modest."

"This is modest?"

"Yeah. It is. You like it?"

"It's awesome." Stiles said, eyes bright. Derek didn't say anything, only looked at him with a warm smile, eyes boring into his soul, a gaze that made him breathless until Derek laughed and shook his head, turning around.

"Come on. I'll show you my room."

He led Stiles up a flight of stairs and down a short hallway. He stopped by a door, flashed a smile and opened it, walking into the room. To stiles' surprise it was surprisingly… _bleh_. It was bigger, a king size bed against one of the walls, the same dresser and nightstand from the previous room. It was by no mean boring, just… not different.

"It's…"

"The same?" Derek asked, laughing. "Yeah. I didn't want to really change anything."

"Not into the whole 'money' think, I take it?" Stiles asked.

"I mean, it's nice," Derek said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Money's nice, I guess. I can be a lot worse off. I know that, but money's not everything. There are a lot more important things." He said, looking at Stiles with soft eyes. Stiles were frozen for a moment, smiling in a nervous gesture. He went to sit next to Derek.

"The house is nice, Derek." He said, slightly leaning into the boy's warmth.

"You're welcome anytime you know. Seriously, Stiles. You can come over whenever. "

Stiles shook his head. "Nah, I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not."

"No, it's coo-"

"Stiles." Derek said, his tone stopping the boy short. He sighed, closing his eyes. He looked like he was preparing for something; his shoulders were tense, muscles tight.

"Look, Stiles. You're _not_ a burden, not even a little. You're probably the exact opposite. Everything is…" He sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"What?" Stiles asked, mouth a little dry, heart racing.

"…Everything's just a lot better when you're around Stiles. You just make everything _alot_ better."

**XOoOX**

It had taken an extreme amount of willpower to confess what he felt to Stiles, but he had to let him know- that he wasn't a burden, that he was _everything_ to Derek.

But he couldn't really say anything that heavy, so he left that part out.

But what ultimately broke his will, the only thing keeping him from claiming Stiles right then and there was when he finally looked at the boy. He gazed at him after he had finished his statement, his lips were parted just so, blush creeping onto his cheeks. His eyes were bright, Derek could hear his heart beating. It almost took the breath from his lungs, watching Stiles with that expression, as if he had been told he was the most precious thing in the world.

And he totally was.

His wolf was clawing at his mind, and quite frankly he was tired of staving it off.

So he didn't.

He leant down, slowly, just in case Stiles would pull away, but he didn't. His eyes followed Derek's lips, and he paused a moment before he went the previous few centimeters to Stiles' lips. He soaked in their proximity, the scent of warmth running from Stiles' body, his heartbeat, the slight puff of air that fell against his lips. He looked into Stiles' eyes to see that the other boy was already looking into his. There was something in his gaze, a dark, husky lust and a need, a fucking _want_ that shone so brightly in his chocolate eyes, and in that moment Derek saw it.

Stiles wanted this too.

Something clicked in Derek's mind, his skin lit on fire, a new batch of lust pouring over him. Hesitation now miles away, he leaned in the last few precious centimeters, pressing his lips against Stiles'.

Good fuck his lips were soft. Pillowy, cloud soft. He moved his lips against Stiles', trying to coax response, but after a moment Stiles' lips began to mouth against his own, the soft pressure of his lips firing explosions in his mind. Stiles leaned into him, hands inching closer to Derek's leg. Derek pressed harder into the kiss, tongue darting out to swipe over Stiles' lip, to which he received a satisfied moan. He took Stiles' bottom lip in between his own and nibbled, eliciting a soft whimper from the boy. Stiles' hand had traveled up his leg and landed on his chest, rubbing absently over his pecs while Derek continued the assault.

Derek raised a hand to grab the back of Stiles' head, tightening his grip as he turned the boys head to a better angle. His other hand was brushing lightly over Stiles' thighs. They were nothing but a mess of hot pants, groping hand and eager mouths for a while as they tentatively explored each other's bodies. Derek's tongue soon darted out again, fighting to get past Stiles' lips, but it was to no avail. Derek let out a slightly angry growl as he nibbled on Stiles' lips. The hand on Stiles' thigh rose slowly to the bulge in his jeans before it pressed down with a soft pressure, Derek grinding the heel of his hand against Stiles' hard cock. The boy let out a quick gasp, a lustful moan escaping from his lips, and Derek took the opportunity to push past Stiles' lips and into the warmth that was his mouth. His tongue immediately began its explorations, Derek moaned into the flavor because it was so uniquely _Stiles_. Sweet yet better, a hint of coffee, it was _so good_ just to run his tongue over Stiles' willing one.

Stiles himself had long ago gotten fully invested into the kiss. His hand had abandoned modesty and slid under Derek's shirt, feeling his extremely well defined abs and strong chest. He massaged one of Derek's nipples, pinching it in a teasing manner. Derek shuddered, a moan passing from his mouth and into Stiles'. Their tongues were in a desperate battle that neither of them wanted to win, rubbing over each other as the warmth from their forms mixed together, drowning them in a glazy heat.

Derek kept rubbing his hands against the boy's crotch, provoking soft whimpers and fleeting moans that were driving him crazy. Stiles was bucking up into his hands, seeking more of the sinful frictions.

**XOoOX**

God this felt _so good_.

The voice that was telling him to stop had slowly faded, easily replaced by Derek's mouth, tongue, hands, every inch that he could get his fingers on. He must have been dreaming, because shit like this does not happen to Stiles, but the feel of Derek's mouth against his, tongue sliding over his own, hand rubbing Stiles' aching erection were all too real to be a dream. And here he was, eagerly and compliantly melting into Derek's hands, letting the older boy set the pace because honestly Stiles had long gotten over the fact that he liked to be dominated.

It was the most annoying thing when Derek pulled them apart, his eyes shining blue into Stiles' gaze.

That should _not_ have turned him on.

He let out a _totally_ not girly whimper at the loss of contact as he pulled himself forward, seeking the warmth of Derek's mouth again.

Derek just smirked and let out a deep, husky chuckle. His lips were red, a bit swollen from the kissing.

"Shirt. Off." He commanded, pulling the bottom of Stiles' t-shirt. The boy raised his arms, letting Derek pull it off of him. Immediately he was rewarded by Derek's body again, the feeling intensified by the lack of clothing.

Damn Derek still had his shirt on.

But stiles wasn't allowed time to think before he felt lips at his neck, warm on his already fevered skin, pleasantly prickly facial hair rubbing against his skin. He moaned and brought his head back, offering more to the older boy. He tangled his fingers in Derek's hair and it was impossibly soft, his other hand sliding up Derek's thighs to land on the obvious bulge there and _holy shit_ Derek was huge.

Of course Stiles had figured as much since he was a fucking sasquatch but _still_.

He rubbed Derek's crotch, trailing the outline of it until he reached the head, pushing down slightly as he massaged Derek through his pants.

Derek moaned, biting Stiles' neck in lust. He licked and abused the skin, leaving it wet as he nibbled it between his teeth and sucked it. He felt the vibration as Stiles whimpered in pleasure. He trailed his hands over the boy's warm form. He traced Stiles' slightly defined abs, dipped into his belly button and trailed over his chest, rubbing the pad of his thumb over a perky nipple. Stiles gasped, rubbing harder on Derek's crotch. Derek grinded into the touch, biting particularly hard.

He stepped his assault on Stiles' neck, grabbing the side of Stiles' face, looking into his eyes. Stiles' pouty lips were red and swollen, and God he could think of so many things to do with those lips. Stiles' eyes were dark, breaths heavy and ragged, and the hickey evident on his neck. His hands still palmed Derek's cock, needy for the touch.

God he wanted to fuck him.

"God Stiles you're…" His voice was low and his wolf was dangerously close to the surface. He knew his eyes had shifted long ago, and that Stiles had seen, but he frankly could care less right now. And obviously neither did Stiles.

"You're fucking fantastic." Derek said, pressing a kiss to Stiles' lips.

"Mm… Derek." Stiles said into the kiss.

"What?" he asked, rubbing Stiles' thighs.

"I want you so bad…" Stiles said, wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, leaning in closer. Stiles' tongue entered Derek's mouth, running over Derek's own. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist, kissing him hungry before he put a hand to Stiles' chest and pushed him back, watching his surprised reaction for a moment before descending on him, straddling his legs between his own. He held down Stiles' hand with his, going to his neck, licking the skin on the other side. He grinded his hips down into Stiles', effectively rubbing their clothed erections together, a moan falling from both their lips.

"Derek… fuck," Stiles said. "Wait."

Derek was hesitant to stop, because even though Stiles had spoken those words, his hips were still grinding up into Derek's, searching for that pleasure again. With an annoyed sound, he lifted his head.

"What?"

"We… god Derek." He said, moaning when Derek grinded into him again.

"What?" Derek asked, smirk in place.

"We… we can't."

Derek raised a brow. "We can't?"

"I want to, God, I do."

"Then why can't we?" He asked, slightly annoyed. He was still hard, cock throbbing in his jeans.

"Let me up." Stiles said. Derek got up reluctantly, sitting in the side of the bed. Stiles pushed himself up, hand coming to rest on his neck-the bruise Derek had made, biting his lip at the memory. He sighed.

"We need to talk about this." Stiles said. Derek sight, felt his eyes shift as his body and wolf calmed down. His shoulders tensed. He watched Stiles put on his shirt, annoyed at the action.

"Yeah. I guess so." Derek said. Stiles ran his hand through his short hair, taking a big breath.

"So… obviously we have something between us." Stiles said. Derek rolled his eyes and made an annoyed sound of affirmation.

"Okay, fine. Since I'm the only one with words here, I'll just spill." He sighed, moving a bit closer to Derek.

"I've liked you for a… _very_ long time, dude. Pretty much since I found out what jerking off was." He laughed awkwardly at the confession, rubbing the back of his neck. Derek had a weird look in his eyes, as if he was remembering something, but Stiles chose to ignore it.

"But, seriously. I… really like you, Derek."

"You do?" Derek asked.

"Obviously, I mean, we just _almost_ fucked. I don't think I could have hated you and done that. Unless it was like angry sex or something. But anyway, I totally like it, _loved_ it even, it was awesome, I mean seriously the things you can do with your mouth, like whoa man it was fucking awesome. When you did that thing with your tongue, I mean-"

"Stiles." Derek said, smirking.

"Sorry." Stiles said. "Look. I totally wanted to, okay."

"Me too…" Derek said, trailing off.

"For how long?" Stiles said, smiling. Derek laughed.

"Since my first he-" Derek stopped himself, cutting off his words. "Um. Since puberty."

Stiles gave him a look. "Well… what about Kate? Don't you two have a… thing, going on? I thought you-"

"That was a joke." Derek said, smirking. "I just… I never really thought that you'd like me back, Stiles. I hoped you would, _God_ I hoped you would, but when it didn't happen I guess she was my… plan B?"

"That bitch shouldn't even be your plan Z." Stiles said, rolling his eyes. Derek laughed.

"So why exactly couldn't we… continue?" Derek asked. Stiles blushed, biting his lips.

"Well… call me romantic, but I've always had this kind of vision of ya know, like, going on…"

"Dates?" Derek asked, a smile on his face, a chuckle rising from his lips. Stiles blushed.

"No! Nothing so girly. Just like, ya know. Maybe we can go to the movies or something. No big deal or anything. Just you and me going out." He said, averting his eyes.

Derek smiled and leaned over, taking Stiles' face in his hands and pressing a kiss against his lips.

"I'll take you on as many dates as you want." He said. For a moment Stiles had this dreamy look in his eyes, as if he was imagining everything he wanted, but he promptly pushed Derek away and got up with an angry huff.

"They're not dates." He said, walking out. Derrick laughed and got up, following the younger boy out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! So this is the next chapter (obviously or else I don't know what this is) but i hope you guys like it!**

**edit: i noticed that i totally didn't have the little time skip thingies or whatever SO I PUT THEM IN. :)**

**ps: sorry for taking so long but ya know**

**txt it**

* * *

Right. So… a date.

He had to take Stiles on a date.

No big deal. He could figure this out. Maybe he could take him to eat at some fancy restaurant? No, that was too formal. He knew how to cook a few things, maybe he could whip up a nice dinner at home? No, too personal. Walk on the beach? Beacon Hill didn't even _have_ a beach.

Derek growled into his pillow, squeezing the sheets in his hands. This definitely should _not_ be this difficult. He knew Stiles better than he knew anything else- had memorized every single thing about the boy- but here he was, couldn't even think of where to take him.

He couldn't fuck this up though. Stiles was _the _most important thing.

He had to get this right.

He growled, burying his face into the bed. He took a deep breath, savoring the too-weak scent of Stiles that lingered there. He moaned at it, letting it overwhelm him, the memory of Stiles' lips, his tongue, his entire _body_- God he so badly wanted to sink his teeth into that porcelain skin again, run his fingers over every valley and hill on Stiles' body, make him come apart compl-

"Derek!" his mother's voice called. He took a deep breath and pushed himself up, opening his eyes. He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling the sharpness of the tips. He raised his hands from the sheets- his claws had come out. He sighed, calming himself from his racing thoughts- he felt his heartbeat slow, his skin cool, the wolf that had been nagging at his mind calmed. It took a few moments for the hard-on he had been sporting to lower itself, but even with his self-therapy his mind was still on the subject of the pale boy that had been invading his consciousness. His skin was still itchy like static, and his wolf was still focused on Stiles, his hands ached to hold the boy in their grasp again, his lips yearned to kiss his form. Once his wolf focused on something it was rather difficult to let it go.

He needed to hear his voice.

"Derek!" His mother's voice called again.

"Hold on!" He yelled back. His mother was an impatient woman, but he couldn't leave his room like this. He opened his phone with shaky hands, breaths ragged with need. His whole body _ached_ for Stiles' form, and he could hardly contain himself- he wolf wanted its mate and so did Derek. He wanted- needed- to make Stiles his, to finally claim him. He hurriedly punched in the boys number, putting the phone to his ear.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Derek growled. If Stiles didn't pick up…

Ring.

The seconds were getting longer, his patience wearing thin. What if something had happened? What if he was _hurt_?

Ring.

Derek was angry now, claws digging into the wood of his desk, a deep growl rumbling from his chest.

Rin-

"Hello?"

Derek let out a gasp he wasn't aware he was holding.

"Dude, sorry, I had to basically have an intervention with Scott, he was freaking out cuz he and Allison got into a fight and you know Scott's a lost puppy without me so…"

He let himself be absorbed in Stiles' voice. It calmed him, his claws retracted, eyes fading back to a normal color. His wolf calmed, sated with the presence of its mates voice. His skin cooled breaths coming easier.

"Derek, you there? All I hear is breathing and to be completely honest it's kinda freaking me out."

"Stiles." Derek said, finally under control, but his voice was heavy and shaky, ragged with the remnants of the shift. "Yeah, babe, sorry. I'm here."

"Um… babe?" Stiles asked after a moment of hesitation. "When did that start?"

"It started whenever we made out in my room. And I've been waiting _way_ too long to call you that, so I have the right."

Stiles chuckled over the phone. "Yeah. I guess so… gummi bear."

Derek halted for a moment, narrowing his eyes. "Gummi bear?"

"Yeah. Why not? If you can call me babe I can call you Gummi bear."

Derek scoffed. "From now on I'm the only one with pet name privileges in this relationship."

"Not fair!"

"Fair if you insist on calling me Gummi bear."

"What about sweetheart?"

"Stiles."

"Stud muffin?"

"Stiles."

"Sweetcheeks."

"_Stiles_."

"Fine! I'll stick with stupid old Derek then. Lame."

Derek chuckled. "What are you doing right now?"

"Jerking off to your voice."

Derek froze, immediately his claws returned, skin feverish and teeth prickling at his lips.

Stiles laughed. "Woah, slow your roll man, I was just kidding."

"God, Stiles, you can't." he growled, hitting the desk. "You can't just _say_ shit like that."

"Why not? Ever since our little adventure on your bed I thought I had the exclusive right to say stuff like that."

"It just… messes with me."

"So no sexy talk?" Stiles asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"As much sexy talk as you want, just-"

"So I can tell you how much I want to suck your cock right?"

Derek growled, erection jumping in his pants.

"I hate you."

**Xx0xX**

"Laura. Please." Derek whined. He sat on the outside steps of his house, eyes jumping through the trees, taking in all the scents of the forest. He had called his sister in hopes of getting an idea of what to do on their first date.

But so far she had been _no_ help.

"Aw! Little brother found his mate and has no clue what to do!" She said over the phone.

"Be serious."

"You can't just tell him that you're supposed to be mated for life and have little wolfy babies?"

"You're not helping."

"You haven't told him yet?" Laura asked, voice borderline serious.

"Of course not! I am _this close_ to having him!"

"And the whole werewolf thing, you'd just never bring it up? Oh sorry, excuse the huge ass claw marks, the dog did it."

"How am I even supposed to bring it up? He let's go to Oliver Garden and by the way I'm a werewolf?"

"Well if that's what I takes!"

"Laura!"

"Look, Derek," Laura said, voice completely serious. "The wolves that had to do with your boyfriends mother left the area."

Derek groaned.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know damn well it has _everything_ to do with it. We're trying to track them, but we know they hilled her because she was friends with _us_."

"How long will it be until we find them."

"No clue. But I'm worried because I'm Alpha, and I'm not even there-"

"We're perfectly capable on our own."

"A broken pack is a weakened pack, Derek." Laura said, sighing. "Look, if they had no trouble killing her, why wouldn't they hurt a kid who's getting chummy with the Alpha's little brother? Uncle Peter isn't even there! The safest thing to do is to _tell_ him."

"Uncle Peter is psycho."

"At least he'd be there. These wolves have been killing for a while, all over the country. It might take _years_, but we'll find them. We've been working with some of the other packs to track them down, but you guys need to stay put. I'll come eventually, just not anytime soon. And those hunters there, we might have a lead."

Derek straightened. "As in, a name?"

Laura made an affirmative sound. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"Um… hold on." He heard a slight rustle of papers before she came back on. "Let's see. Argent? Is that how you say it?"

Derek's eyes went wide with the name, heart racing along with the thoughts in his mind.

"Derek. You there?"

"Um. Yeah." He responded, coughing.

Fuck.

Allison.

_Kate_.

"Sound familiar?" She asked.

Derek hesitated, considering lying. "Extremely."

"Well, keep a look out. They may not know about us, but we know about them. We need to keep it that way for as long as possible."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll relay the info to Mom and Dad."

"Good," Laura said. "Now back to this Stilinski kid…"

**XOoOX**

Ice cream.

Ice cream worked, right?

It better had, because that's what Derek had decided on. He sat outside in his Camaro, fingers tapping on the wheel. He was nervous as hell. It was the first time he had seen Stiles since the bedroom incident, and he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to handle seeing him again.

He was really just hoping he didn't jump him immediately.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Stiles' number.

"C'mon. I'm here." Derek stated.

"Ya know, for trying to woo me you're doing a shitty job." Stiles said.

"Whatever." Derek said, laughing.

"Fine! I'm coming, see you in a sec."

He hung up, tapping his fingers to the beat of the faint music on the radio as he waited. Even his wolf was nervous with excitement. After a few moments he saw Stiles walk out the door, coming to the passenger side and slipping into the car. He wore his favorite red hoodie over one of those graphic tees he loved so much. It had taken Derek hours to decide what to wear, eventually settling on his blazer with a v-neck.

What?

This was his mate. He couldn't fuck this up.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked around.

"have I ever told you how ridiculously _sexy_ this car was? You definitely get bonus points for style." Derek smiled, leaning over the press his lips against Stiles', but he felt a finger stopping his movements. Stiles was smiling as he held a digit to Derek's lips.

"Good boys don't kiss on the first date."

"First date?" Derek asked, smirk on his lips. "What about all the times we went to the movies? Out to eat? To the mall? _Alone_?"

"Those weren't official!"

"Plus we already practically fucked in my room."

"That requires penetration Mister _Vulgar_. And as far as I know, no penetration actually occurred. Which was actually kind of sad, but that's beside the point."

"So when do I get to kiss you?"

"Third date."

"What?" He asked, annoyed expression on. He could barely handle himself _now_, with Stiles' scent soaking into everything, it was driving him insane. Like hell he was waiting until the third date when he practically had his tongue in Stiles' mouth _yesterday_.

Like _hell_.

"You get the great opportunity of making an honest man of Stiles Stilinski!" Stiles said, smiling.

"We'll see."

**XOoOX**

"Ice cream?" Stiles asked, looking up at the brightly shining sign above them as Derek pulled up next to the stall.

"Ice cream." Derek said, looking into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles nodded. "Cheap, yet effective. I'm impressed Mr Hale. Very impressed."

Derek laughed and shook his head, turning off the car. They got out, lining up behind the various people. The night was cold, and Stiles being Stiles hadn't dressed appropriately. The hoodie hardly did anything for him. He shifted closer to Derek, who radiated heat like a _star_. His teeth chattered against each other as he latched onto Derek's arm.

"It's freezing."

"Is not."

"Considering you're always approximately one million degrees I don't take your opinion into consideration." Derek looked down, slightly distracted by the way Stiles ran his hands over Derek's arms.

He was feeling his muscles, Derek realized.

Hah. Take _that_ third date.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Derek asked, slightly worried.

"Um. No. Little known fact about Stiles? He loves to eat ice cream when it's cold. Stupid? Maybe. Awesome? _Yes._"

Derek laughed. God, even without his wolf he would have fallen head over heels for Stiles.

He shifted and moved his arm to encompass Stiles' waist, pulling him closer. He ran his hands over Stiles' sides, trying to warm him.

"I bet I can guess what you're going to get." Derek said.

"No way."

"I think I know you well enough."

"Fine. Go for it."

"Strawberry ice cream in a chocolate dipped cone with rainbow sprinkles."

Stiles looked up at him, jaw slightly lax with awe, eyes wide but shining in the light the lamps around the stall let out.

"How?"

"Told you, I know you well enough."

Stiles smiled, a smile that was bright and happy- one that Derek wished he wore all the time.

_God_ Stiles was beautiful.

"Thanks for making me feel like a horrible friend." Stiles said, chuckling.

"Don't feel bad. I don't eat ice cream all that often."

"Well, I'll just have to memorize what you get so I don't get the _Worst best friend_ of the year award."

They finally reached the front of the line. Stiles ordered what Derek had said he would- with a bit of reluctance of course, and Derek got mint chocolate chip with caramel drizzle.

"Oh, exotic, I like it." Stiles said in response. Derek smiled and paid the cashier, signaling to Stiles to hop in the car.

"We're not staying here."

"Nope. C'mon. We'll go somewhere else to finish."

Stiles was confused for a moment, but he took one last lick of his ice cream before he followed Derek into the car.

**XOoOX**

"Where are we?" Stiles asked. Derek was leading them through the forest, down some road-less-traveled-by path that he didn't really recognize.

"We're almost there." Derek said, still holding onto his ice cream.

"Why couldn't we stay and finish it at the other place?" Stiles asked, putting on lips.

"Because I want to show you something." Derek replied. They walked for a few minutes more, until the trees began to thin out until they reached a large clearing, nothing but a few shoots of grass poking out of the dirt. There was a tree a little further in that was separated from the others, its leaves long fallen. Derek led them over to it, sitting on the ground and leaning back against it. Stiles followed him, but gave him a suspicious look when he sat.

"What are you doing?" He asked, absently licking his ice cream.

"Just sit down." Derek commanded. Stiles looked at him again before sitting next to him, drawing his knees to his chest.

"So what are we doing here?" Stiles asked, looking over to Derek. Derek sighed and stretched his arm out, pulling Stiles in closer until his head rested on Derek's shoulder.

"Just… be quiet."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Please?" Derek asked. Stiles sight, licked at his ice cream and shut up.

After a few moments the sound of the wind blew past their ears. It was a light breeze, but Stiles dug himself deeper into Derek's warmth. Crickets played their tune above it all, creating a chorus of harmony in the night, the slight rustling of the leaves was their accompaniment. Goose bumps rose on Stiles' skin as he finished the last bit of his ice cream, crunching on the last of his cone, licking at his fingers. He looked up at Derek, the moonlight casting a silhouette over his features that made Stiles' heart speed up. Derek's gaze was on the sky, his chest rising and falling in a soft rhythm. So many mysteries under the gaze, so many secrets he wanted to explore.

Stiles had decided a long time ago that he had fallen _way_ to deeply for Derek to get out of it.

"Derek?" Stiles asked in a quiet voice, unwilling to disturb the silence.

"Look up." Was all that Derek said. Stiles hesitated, but eventually did as he was told, and his jaw dropped at the sight.

Sure, he had seen stars before, but- _God_, never like this. There must have been a million of them up there, suspended in the sky. SO bright, flickering and winking at him. It was almost overwhelming, how beautiful it all was, a thousand angels looking at them, watching over. He had to take a deep breath from the sheer size of it all.

"My mom used to tell me," Derek said, voice law, almost a whisper. "That whenever someone died and went to heaven, a new star was born."

Stiles' gaze returned to Derek's face. "Really?"

"Yeah. I used to try and count them every day to see if there were any new ones," he said, laughing lightly. "I gave up because I always lost track."

Stiles smiled and looked up again, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. "Do you think my mom's up there?" He asked, the words hardly leaving his lips, rolling off of them like a vapor.

"I'd be surprised if she wasn't the brightest of them all." Derek said. A moment of silence passed between them.

"Derek, why'd you bring me here?" Stiles asked, closing his eyes. He let Derek's warmth seep into his form.

"My family-we," Derek said, sighing. "Send a lot of time outdoors. We go on runs together through the forest, and whenever I managed to get away from them for a second I would come here. I'd sit and watch the stars, let all the worries slip away. Sometimes I'd fall asleep right here."

"There's all kinds of animals in these woods, ya know." Stiles said, sleepily.

"You have no idea." Derek said, chuckling. He put his lips to Stiles' hair and breathed in, let himself be enveloped in Stiles' scent. It calmed him down.

"Whenever I got angry, or confused or just wanted to get away. I came here. It became sort of this special place, just for me."

Stiles moved his head, coming to look into Derek's eyes. Stiles' eyes were almost golden, and Derek wanted to lose himself in that gaze forever. Stiles' lips were parted just so, pink and perfect in the moonlight.

His voice was breathy, raw when he spoke. "Thanks for this Derek. I loved it."

They were so close, faces only inches apart, but Stiles gave a wary smile and let his head fall against Derek's shoulder again, eyes closing, Derek smiled and laid his lips against Stiles' head once more, breathing in his scent and pulling Stiles closer to him. He closed his eyes, and eventually they both fell asleep, Derek resting against Stiles, and Stiles buried into Derek's warmth with the wind licking at their faces and the stars watching over them.

Good first date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for not having updated in a while! BUT THIS CHAPTER HAS BABIES. I hope you guys had an awesome Christmas and have an even better New years! Expect another update soon!**

**And please leave comments and tell me how I'm doing! Love ya! :D**

* * *

He panted, breaths coming out in ragged huffs as he leant against a nearby tree. Dirt smeared his chest, leaves scattered in his hair, blue eyes shining brightly. His muscles rippled under his too-warm skin, relishing the feel of the bark digging into him as he came down from his temporary high. His wolf was sated from his run through the woods, settling comfortably in his conscious as he calmed, retracting sharp claws, eyes returning to normal.

His family had gone home a while ago, done with their ritualistic sprint through the woods, but Derek had stayed out longer under the pretense of excess energy. Which wasn't a complete lie, per se- he did have leftover nerves from his recent thoughts of Stiles. His mind had been racing over the boys smooth, pale skin, the oaky, flowery scent of him.

It was getting to be a problem. The boy had been slowly yet surely taking over his thought process. Almost all of his bran capacity was being occupied by those gorgeous eyes, soft lips, amazing personality.

He calmed himself down, looking over his new form.

He should probably get home.

He pushed away from the tree, walking down the familiar path to his house.

**Xx0xX**

He heard the phone ring while he was toweling himself dry in the bathroom. He hesitated for a moment, deciding whether or not to answer the call, but after a moment he hurriedly wrapped a towel around his waist and almost jogging to his room. He opened the door, following the sound of the ring until he found it hidden beneath the sheets of his bed.

"Hello?" He asked, scowling at the stray water droplets that fell from him.

"Derek?" Stiles' voice asked. He sounded urgent, almost tired.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Could you do me a _huge_ favor?" Stiles asked, voice slightly strained. Something was rustling in the background that seemed to be taking the brunt of Stiles' attention. There was a rather high, squeaky voice on the other end.

"Babe?" Derek asked.

"Yeah? Sorry! Look, you care about me right?"

Derek was definitely getting suspicious.

"Yeah. And?"

"And you would totally do anything for me, right?"

"What is this about?" Derek asked, slightly frustrated. By now the water on his body had since dried, and he let the towel fall, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I totally need you right now."

Derek smirked. "Tell me something new."

"Serio -" Stiles cut himself off for a moment. "Avery! No, that is _not_ okay!"

Derek stiffened. "Avery?" He asked.

"No! Didn't I tell you that you can't just put your hands anywhere?" Stiles voice was rather irritated, but affectionate in its tone. Derek struggled to make out what was happening on the other end. He took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger and jealousy that was rising in his chest.

"Derek?" Stiles asked. "Still there?"

"Who's Avery?" Derek asked, clenching his teeth.

"Wait." Stiles was amused. "Are you getting jealous?"

"_Stiles…_"

"Well Avery's just my hot new neighbor who just happens to be feeling me up- he just has such busy hands, ya know?"

Derek didn't respond, eyes flashing and claws protruding from his fingertips.

"God, Derek, the things he's doing to me. It's cra -" Stiles cut himself off. "Okay. I'm going to stop cuz this is freaking me out, talking about a 6 month old here."

Derek narrowed his eyes, allowing himself to calm a little. "What?"

"I was just messing with you- but I was freaking myself out talking like that about a kid. Sorry, sometimes I just don't know when to stop with the jokes."

Derek's eyes melted back to normal. "A kid?"

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles said. "Sorry. I got off track. I have this huge favor."

"As you said."

"So, I'm babysitting an-"

"I'm not helping you babysit, Stiles."

"You reject me before I even ask you?"

"Me and kids don't go together."

"Derek, they're _triplets_. I know I'm like the best babysitter in the world but I'm only one man."

"_No_."

"C'mon! Please!"

"Why not call Allison? Lydia? Hell, even _Scott_."

"Scott and Allison are probably doing it somewhere in the woods, and Lydia's busy being… Lydia. And plus it's like ten at night."

"What makes you think that _I _want to be out at ten?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and I'm the most amazing person in the world. And I really, really, _really_ need help because it's getting out of hand."

Derek coughed, falling back on the bed. "Why can't you just abandon the kids and come to my place?"

"Because your hard on can wait while children need to be _fed_, Derek. C'mon, this is the only thing I'll ever ask!"

"That's no -"

"Okay, so that's not true, but maybe if you'll do this I'll lessen the third date rule?"

Derek thought about it. "Fine."

"Did I just have to bribe you with possible sex to get you to do something for me?"

"Yes."

"You're the worst boyfriend _ever_."

**Xx0xX**

"I'm outside." Derek stated, pulling up to the house. He turned off the car and gout out, heading to the front door.

"Okay, I think the worst is behind the little monsters. They're a little calmer right now."

"How many are there?"

"Three."

"Three?" Derek growled back. "Stiles-"

"They're triplets! Can't blame them for being _born_, Derek!"

Derek sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Whatever. I'm at the door."

"Coming!"

Derek hung up, rubbing his temples as he waited to be let in. he tried to relieve some of the stress he knew was already building up, but before he could calm himself down from it, the door swung open, revealing a pajama pants clad Stiles, white t-shirt covered in smudges of varying colors. He had smile on his face, eyes bright.

"Hey Derek!" he said, coming closer and wrapping his arms around the slight taller boys neck. He leaned in for a hug, but quickly dodged when Derek attempted to steal a kiss. Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"No kissing! Especially in front of little kids. Have some class."

"I thought you said you'd get rid of the rule if I helped."

"You haven't even babysat yet! You've been here for a grand total of 15 seconds. C'mon."

Stiles took Derek's hand a pulled him inside, closing the door behind him. Derek took in a deep breath, eyes wide when he felt his heart start to quicken.

Coming here was a bad idea.

Stiles took his hand, leading him down a short hallway and under a small arch that led into the living room.

"These," Stiles said, gesturing to the three children placed inside the baby-cage. "Are the little monsters."

"Why are they locked in there?" Derek asked, scrunching his nose.

"Because I can't have six month olds running rampant in the house, Derek. It's the safest place to keep them.

Derek scoffed. "I don't like cages."

They're not cages! They're like… playpens."

"Cages."

"Whatever." Stiles said, walking over to the playpen(cage). He bend down, making a face at one of them. Derek took the opportunity to calm himself. The scents around the house were royally fucking with his self control. The house itself held left over scents of candles- most of which he didn't like- but the residual aroma was dull enough to not be annoying. It was warm, but to add fire to the flame, Stiles' smell was driving his wolf wild. With the usual scent of him lingering in the air, the smell of children(pups), milk(_mate_) and the happiness radiating from Stiles' form pushed him only inches away from jumping the boy right then and there.

But he was _not_ about to molest Stiles in front of children.

"Derek?" Stiles asked. He left his thought to look into Stiles' eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Derek lied, working slowly over to the playpen(cage). "So what am I here for?"

"To help?"

"With what?"

"Everything?"

Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Come on. A guy who's good with children is _super_ hot." Stiles teased.

Derek scoffed. "What are their names?"

"Well," Stile said, picking one of them up. It was a girl, curly blonde hair atop her head. Her big blue eyes jumped as she gurgled and giggled, wet hands grabbing Stiles' cheeks as she smiled, cherub cheeks wet with saliva. She immediately latched onto Stiles' face, chewing softly on his cheeks as she giggled. Stiles made a half smile as he held her, a chuckle escaping from his lips.

Derek mentally sighed.

"This is Avery. The trouble-maker from the phone. Ironically, she's the agreeable one," Stiles said. "Obviously."

"Ya know," Derek said, smirking. "In certain animals face biting is a sign of affection."

"Yeah, well tell this little beastie that I love her too." Stiles grimaced as he sat her back down. She immediately put her hand in her mouth once more, smiling. He wiped the wetness from his face with the back of his hand.

"I like her the best. She's really affectionate." Stiles went over to another corner of the playpen(cage) and picked up another one of the kids. He came easily, green-blue eyes wide as he was pulled to Stiles' chest. He looked at Derek, quiet and with an intense focus a 6 month old should not possess. He held a single digit between his lips, other hand coming to rest soft on Stiles' chest. He had dirty blonde hair, the strands falling softly on his face.

"This is Jeff. I think he's the genius of the group." Jeff looked up at Stiles when his name was said, quickly diverting his attention back to Derek.

Stiles laughed. "Swear the kid's a psychic. You shoulda seen the stare down he gave me when we first met."

Derek walked over, bending slightly to meet eyes with the baby. Jeff held his gaze, staring him down with an intensity that almost rivaled Derek's.

"You two seem to like each other. Wanna hold him?"

Derek shot Stiles a look. "Ok then, just asking." He rolled his eyes and placed Jeff back. The boy's attention to Derek was broken when he noticed a toy within his reach.

"And that guy is Kyle," Stiles said, pointing to the baby that seemed to be sleeping. "All his likes to do is eat and sleep. A man after my own heart." Stiles smiled, and Derek couldn't help but crack a grin. Stiles turned to him, eyes soft and warm. He stalked over to Derek, wrapping slender arms around the older boy's neck. Derek wrapped his own around Stiles' waist, pulling him in closer. He nuzzled the crook of Stiles' shoulder, when he could hear the boy's abnormally quick heartbeat. He breathed in the scent of his mate, smelled the lavender, milk, pups and happiness. His skin was so warm, his presence so comforting. All Derek wanted to do was to hold him forever, keep him safe and protected, maybe then he could try to have some cubs of his own…

"Derek?"

"Hmm?" He asked, from his place. Stiles was so warm and he smelled _so_ good and honestly Derek didn't want to move. He wanted to stay right here with his mate in his arms, holding him and listening to his heartbeat, keeping him from harm and everything else because Stiles was _his_ and his alone-

"Are you hard?" Stiles' voice asked, slightly amused. Derek was surprised at the question, but as he came down from the high that was Stiles' scent, he felt himself rock hard in his jeans, pressing against Stiles' thigh. He groaned.

"Sorry," he mumbled against Stiles' neck. He refused to move until he absolutely _had_ to. Stiles chuckled and ran his fingers through Derek's hair, pulling slightly as he massaged his head.

Derek could've sworn his eyes rolled back because _that_ was the best thing _ever_. He usually kept people from touching his hair, but the way Stiles did it made his legs go a little weak. He nuzzled deeper into Stiles' scent, pulling him closer and burying into his warmth. Stiles rubbed a certain spot on the back of his neck and he groaned, pitching his hips forward and grinding into Stiles' thigh, where the younger boy's own arousal was beginning to show.

"Alright. Down boy. I think that's enough." Stiles said, but Derek could hear the reluctance in his voice as he hand fell from Derek's hair. "Derek, look at me."

"Don't wanna," Derek grumbled against Stiles' skin.

"Derek, c'mon." Stiles tugged his hair hard enough o make Derek pull back. He groaned in annoyance and let his forehead fall to Stiles', they looked into each other's eyes, staring deeply for a while before Stiles brought his hands down to hold Derek's face in his palms.

"Thanks for this Derek," Stiles said in a husky whisper, leant in enough to almost catch Derek's lips. He rubbed soothing circles into Derek's cheeks. "I really appreciate it."

Derek didn't respond, opting to lean in closer, the memory of the taste of Stiles' mouth heavy on his tongue and _God_ he so badly wanted to taste it against. Their lips were so close, Stiles' scent was so everywhere, like it was permeating every pore in his body. He knew this was borderline obsession, hell it _was_ obsession, how crazy, madly, dangerously he wanted Stiles but honestly he could give a rat's ass because Stiles was _his_, his _mate_ and they were about to kiss for the first time in _forever_ with just a few centimeters mor-

He felt something stop his progress towards Stiles' mouth.

He opened his eyes, looking into Stiles' half lidded ones, heavy with head and desire. Stiles licked his lips and Derek groaned against the finger against his own.

"No kissing yet." Stiles stated matter-of-factly, voice hoarse with need.

"You want it too." Derek supplied.

"Foremost," Stiles said, backing up and out of Derek's grip on his waist. A sound that was _totally not_ a whimper left Derek's lips when Stiles broke away. Stiles cleared his throat. "We are _not_ making out in front of children."

Derek rolled his eyes.

"And second of all. No kissing till the third date."

Derek narrowed his eyes. 'I thought you said you'd get rid of that."

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I said _maybe_. And that was a lie anyway."

Derek let out a growl. "What's with that stupid rule anyway."

"You won't respect me if I don't."

It took a moment for Derek to soak in the stupidity of that statement before he brought up a hand to rub one of his temples. Stiles was his _mate_, he would always respect him.

But Stiles didn't know that.

"We already practically fuc-"

"Language!" Stiles yelled out. Jeff looked up from his playing at the proclamation, gaze intent on Derek. The older boy sighed.

"We already went a good bit further than kissing, and we've known each other for how long?"

"Doesn't matter." Stiles said with finality. Derek could smell the anger begin to roll off of Stiles' form. He hated fighting with him, and he wasn't about to make one over a kiss.

"Fine." Derek said, walking over to the boy and wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry."

Stiles smiled and hugged him, promptly pushing back to bend over the playpen(cage).

"It's time for the trouble trio to be fed. This is where you jump in. I have their bottles ready, but since I'm not a freak of nature and only have two arms, you're going to have to feed one of them."

Derek sighed. He had been expecting this. It's not that he didn't like kids, they just didn't like _him_. Older people and his peers, he got along with great, but kids made him anxious.

"Okay." Derek said, watching as Jeff played with a building block. "I want to feed, um, Jeff. Is that his name?"

Stiles looked at the baby and nodded. "Alright then." He said, going over and picking up Avery and the newly awaked Kyle with a grace Derek wasn't entire sure he was capable of. He looked towards Derek expectantly.

"What?" Derek asked.

"You gonna pick him up or leave him there to fend for himself?"

Derek hesitated before walking over cautiously, Jeff's eyes following him every step of the way. His gaze was entirely suspicious of Derek's whole existence as he awkwardly reach over to pick the boy up from the playpen(cage). He came easily, looking into Derek's eyes as he held the boy out in front of him, narrowed gaze returning the same intense stare Jeff was giving him. Stiles scoffed.

"C'mon you two, no fighting for dominance." He said, going over to the sofa. Derek settled Jeff onto his hip, and the boy, after his final examination of Derek, leaned his hand on Derek's shoulder.

He followed Stiles to the sofa, where he had somehow managed to get all the milk bottles out and currently sat in the middle cushion, a baby cradled in each arm. Derek sat beside him, moving so that Jeff's head lay in the crook of his arm.

"You know what to do, yeah?" Stiles asked, looking over at his boyfriend. Derek nodded as he looked down into Jeff's eyes, who had grabbed one of his fingers and now gripped it tightly in his little fist. The corners of Derek's mouth were curved upward in a small smile, and the scene made Stiles' heart melt.

"Reach me those bottles," Stiles said. Derek snapped his head up, confused for a moment before turning to his right where the bottles lay. He shook his finger free form Jeff's prison and gave two of them to Stiles, who expertly handled each into Avery and Kyle's mouth, who immediately stopped their excited gurgling for the meal. He turned to watch Derek gingerly put the bottle to the baby's lips. Jeff was cautious at first, but soon began sucking eagerly when he tasted the first drop of milk. Derek's lips were separated just so, as if in awe, and he was hunched over Jeff, as if protecting him from something.

"You can relax ya know," Stiles said, smiling when Derek gave him a confused look before settling back against the couch.

Soon enough, there was silence except for the sound of the babies feeding. There was a television, but neither of them really wanted to turn it on. Stiles check on Avery and Kyle frequently, fixing their bottles when it fell to low or wiping runaway drool. But the main attraction was Derek. Derek, who had pulled Jeff closer to him as he sucked at the milk. Jeff was old enough to hold his own bottle, but Derek did it for him, watching as the milk slowly went lower and lower in the bottle. Jeff never closed his eyes or diverted his attention from Derek, not once since he had been given his milk. The same for was for the older boy, who was focused so solely on the baby that nothing else seemed to matter.

Stiles knew Derek could be tender. God the boy was nothing but an oversized golden retriever, but this was a level of gentle, an extreme care he hadn't known that Derek possessed. Every now and then Derek would run his fingers through the locks of hair on Jeff's head; sometimes he would caress one of his chubby cheeks. He made sure Jeff was elevated enough, his gaze never leaving the baby's form. It gave Stiles this warm, fuzzy feeling(as cliché as it was), and it made his heart melt. He began to imagine how it would be if Derek were a dad, and how great he'd be at it, and what kind of wife he would have. Yeah, Stiles could be hopeful, but he knew better than to think him and Derek would last forever. Derek was far too amazing, too smart and funny, to talented and gorgeous and beautiful and gentle and caring and _drop dead sexy._ He would leave Stiles for someone better. Stiles had nothing to offer, but boy he could dream.

What if those kids were their kids?

What if that life was his life?

What he wouldn't give to have Derek beat the father to his children. Strong, funny, amazing Derek…

"I want a big family." Stiles blurted out before he could stop himself. Derek looked at him, mouth still slightly open.

"Huh?"

"Um-I-uh." Stiles took a breath. Too late now. "I mean, I know it's kind weird to talk about with the current situation and all, but ya know, it got me thinking. I've always been an only child, and ever since Mom died the house just feels… empty. Even with Dad there. I'd like to have a big family, lots of kids, ya know? I mean yeah, they're a lot of work but kids are awesome. They're super cute and funny and adorable and _so_ worth it."

Derek was silent, his gaze piercing into Stiles' for al a long while before he spoke.

"Yeah. Me-uh- me too, I think," Derek stated, looking down. "I grew up with a big family, kids everywhere, always loud and never really a place to be private. Especially with my sister, and we always had family over. I can't really imagine it any other way- if I were to have kids"

"You'd be a great dad." Stiles said again before he could stop himself. He really needed to get one of those filter things everyone but him seemed to have. Derek's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Me?"

"I mean, yeah. Look at you and Jeff- you're practically cheating on me." Derek looked down at the boy before looking back at him.

"But kids actually _like_ you. You're funny and smart, and you can handle two babies at once."

"That's from years of babysitting. I'm an expert. I think kids woulf fall in love with you."

"Doubt it."

"You'd be an awesome dad!"

"You'd be better."

"Well _obviously_. I'm Stiles, I'm better at everything. But still!"

"How about we agree that we'd both be awesome dads?" Derek asked, smirking.

"Fine by me." Stiles replied, locking eyes with Derek again. God this no kiss rule was getting annoying- and he's the one that put it in place. He so badly wanted to go over and kiss the crap out of him- this father think Derek had going on was doing wonders for Stiles' libido.

He heard a gurgle from below him and looked down to see Avery smiling up at him, bottle empty.

"Alright, they're all done." He said, removing the bottles. Derek did the same with Jeff's.

"What now?"

"Um. We have to burp them and everything."

So burp them they did, and soon after that they changed their diapers, and when it came time to give them their baths he paused before he finished with Jeff. He had already washed Avery and Kyle and they now sat in the playpen(cage), slow and tired with their movements. He looked up at Derek, who had been watching the process from by the bathroom door.

"Wanna give Jeff a bath?"

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, it's not that hard." Stiles assured. Derek took a moment to nod, and Stiles' heart fluttered again. If Derek kept making that happen soon enough he would end up in the hospital.

"Pick him up." Stiles said. Derek did so, carrying the nude baby into the lukewarm water in the bathtub while he sat on the edge. Jeff seemed hesitant at first, but soon began to play into the water as Derek ensured he didn't fall over. He splashed his hands around the by, giggles falling from his lips. Stiles handed him a towel and Derek dipped it in the water, making sure it was thoroughly soaked before he ran it over Jeff's body, rubbing him down.

"Gently…" Stiles said as he watched Derek ash the boy. Stiles smiled as he did, because Derek was a natural at this, even though he didn't realize. Jeff was happy too, leaning into Derek's touch.

After he was thoroughly cleaned they dried him off and re-clothed him.

Luckily, Avery and Kyle were already mostly asleep, so it took little to no work for Stiles to rock them until their eyes were shut tight, little chests falling and rising softly. He looked over to Derek, who was pacing the living room trying to get Jeff asleep. The boy was almost there but kept fighting it, and the last time Stiles had tried to hold him he had cried.

"Need help?" Stiles offered uselessly. The other two were already in the cribs.

"I got it." Derek said softly. He began to pace more slowly, taking longer strides. He bounced Jeff slightly on his arm, patting his back softly. Stiles heard a soft hum rise form Derek's lips as he tried to lull the boy to sleep. He watched from the living room entryway as Jeff settled down, nuzzled into Derek's shoulder, and fell asleep.

He honestly couldn't love Derek any more than he did right now. This was it. He was way head over heels and quite honestly he didn't care.

Derek stopped pacing, looking towards Stiles. "Where the bedroom?" He asked in a hushed voice. Stiles waved his hand for Derek to follow. When they arrived, Derek softly lay the boy in his crib, putting a blanket over him. He paused for a moment before walking away from the sleep Jeff, and Stiles smiled. They walked from the room quietly.

They came to stand awkwardly at the door, Derek with his hands in his pockets and Stiles biting his lips with crossed arms. Stiles looked over a the slightly taller boy, walking over and putting his hands on his chest, pushing his back to the door. He didn't look into Derek's eyes as the railed imaginary patterns over Derek's chest.

"Look, Derek, I just really want to thank you for thi -"

"It was nothi-"

"No," Stiles said, looking into Derek's eyes, which were staring right back at him. "Seriously. Thank you."

Derek shook his head slightly. "No problem."

"I know you could've been doing a million other thi-"

"No, Stiles." Derek stated, pulling Stiles into him by the waist, resting his forehead against his. "Thank _you_. That was really… really, nice."

Stiles smiled because Derek was quite literally the best thing _ever._ He took a deep breath because he wanted to kiss him so badly it hurt.

"Yeah. Awesome second date."

Derek's eyes widened a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah. Two down, one to go," Stile said. He felt his pocket vibrate, he pulled out his cell phone. "Crap. Hold on."

"Hello? Yeah. Yeah? Oh, they were angels. Mhmm. Fed and bathed and put to sleep. Yeah, like five minutes ago. Ten minutes? Yeah, totally. Alright, see ya in a few."

Stiles hung up the phone and smirked at Derek.

"You, sir, have to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because I might have maybe not really never told them you were here?"

"What? I was taking care of someone's _child_ and you didn't _tell_ them?"

"It slipped my mind!"

"It slipped his mind. Oh my God. I could have gotten _arrested._" Derek said. He felt a headache coming on.

"Anyway, you have to leave cuz they'll be here in like five seconds." Stiles said, opening the door and pushing Derek out. Derek shook his head in disbelief as he walked to his car. Stiles was still standing in the doorway when he reached the driver's side, light spilling out into the yard.

"Thanks again! See ya later!" He yelled. Derek rolled his eyes, slid into his car and started the ignition. He smiled as he drove off, thoughts on Stiles. He scoffed to himself.

He was in love with an idiot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Spring break! Writing galore! Woo! **

**Please leave comments/critiques/reviews! Thanks! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

They hadn't expected the attacks.

It had been about three weeks since their date over the baby-sitting debacle. Derek sat at the kitchen table, a plethora of textbooks and an ancient laptop surrounding him, he was hunched over the table, brows furrowed and lip slightly swollen from where he had been nibbling. His pencil was held tightly in his grip as he scribbled a few words down before angrily erasing them with an annoyed groan.

"You sound frustrated." It was his mother's voice, light with a hint of playfulness. He signed and leaned back on the chair, letting his head roll backwards.

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

He opened his eyes and was faced with the upside down image of his mother staring down at him, smile on her lips. He nibbled his lip in thought.

"This research paper's got me down." He groaned out. "Some stupid format over some stupid topic."

"Well, whatever it is, stop stressing." She left his field of vision and walked into the kitchen. He heard her rummaging around through the fridge. "You reek of anxiety."

Derek nodded in slight agreement. He sat up and looked at the paper, scribbled with footnotes and scratch-outs.

"I don't think I can do this." He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, clenching his teeth in annoyance.

"Why don't you call Stiles?"

Derek felt himself relax at his name. He closed his eyes and let his head fall on the table, trying to remember his boyfriend's scent. For a moment he fell into the memory that was Stiles, the feel of his skin against his own. He tried to remember the taste of his lips from that one glorious moment that seemed so long ago. The feel of the warm skin on Stiles' neck. Stiles' hands, rubbing all over his heated form, tongue desperately etching every inch of the warm, wet mouth. The light scent of lavender hit his senses and let out an involuntary groan.

"Aww, my poor baby." He felt a hand on his shoulder that railed down and rubbed soothing circles into his back. He huffed. "Why not call him? He's good at this writing stuff isn't he?"

"He's _amazing_ at this stuff."

"You guys haven't been hanging out lately. Everything okay?"

"He's been busy with lacrosse."

"I highly doubt lacrosse is taking up that much of his time so that he can't see you."

"Yeah. It's just-"

"Worried?"

Derek sat up against his chair, not bothering to attempt to lie. "Yeah."

"'bout?"

Derek pinched his nose. "I don't want to get him involved in all this werewolf business. It could put him in dan-"

"He would be safest if you just told him."

"I can't!"

"Ya know, I still don't understand why not."

"Because he would _freak_."

"He would _not_. You two have been through thick and thin-"

"I can't lose him, mom."

"Well, I never said you would, but-"

"Mom," Derek said, cutting her off. He didn't mean to be disrespectful, but even the thought made his muscles tense up. "I can't tell him."

"You _can_," She said, hand on her hip. "But whatever. But just remember, the wolves that went after his mother won't hesitate to go after him."

Derek sighed, going back to his paper.

**XOoOX**

To say he was angry was an understatement.

Stiles sat in his room, fingers click-clacking furiously over the keyboard. His gaze jumped every moment, only staying for a second on any spot as he surveyed the fantasy battlefield on his screen. His hands flicked to the number pad, typing in a combination of digits that made his character swing his staff through the air, calling down balls of fire to rain down on the gargoyles that surrounded him.

He huffed and clicked around, looting the corpses. A late-night raid with his guild was just the thing he needed to get his mind off the steaming fury that settled in his chest, school tomorrow be damned.

Derek had barely talked to him in _three weeks_. Yes, lacrosse had taken up a bit of time but not _three weeks_ worth. Not a visit, not a text, not a call, hell even an e-mail would have been nice- and to think he was _this_ close to gettin' it on with the dark haired bastard. Stiles scoffed.

He wouldn't be gettin' any of the Stiles' lovin' anytime soon.

His dad wasn't home, working a double shift, and he had already made lasagna (healthy, with turkey and whole wheat pasta), but had ordered a pizza for himself. The remnants of the large sausage with extra cheese sat beside him, the grease covering the keyboards

He had thought about jerking it a few times to make the time pass by, but even the thought of a rock-hard naked Derek was enough to send his nerves into a frizzle. So he denied his ritual masturbatory practices and decided to hop on WoW- he needed to get some endgame gear anyway.

There was a small knock behind him and he turned around to the window, looking out into the darkness of the night. He figured it to be the tree that stood next to his window; he had far too often mistaken its errant branches for a serial killer on the loose. He turned back around and tried to focus on killing an enemy mage, but there was a creak. Not an everyday, door closing, squeaky floorboard, sound. The entire house shuddered all at once. He lifted his hands from the keyboard and wiped the excess grease on his shirt.

Must be the strong winds tonight.

He was perfectly content to be happy with his deduction until he heard something else, a sound that almost seemed like a secret, one he wasn't supposed to hear, but it was there all the same. Rough, sub-vocal.

A growl?

He sure as hell didn't have a dog- his father had deemed him to irresponsible- why was total bullshit by the way, he was sure his father just couldn't handle two annoyingly active mouth-offs when he already had a perfectly good human son to deal with. Whatever.

And there it was again, a little louder this time. The house let out the creaking sound again, and this was seriously freaking him the _fuck_ out.

There was a soft padding above him, followed by the rough scrape of something being dragged against the tile of the roof. It followed that pattern for a while, and several others appeared with it.

Thud_scrape_thud_scrape_thud_scrape._

It sounded like claws, and whatever it was there were multiple of them. The house shook a little.

Stiles couldn't bring himself to break the silence in his room, but he felt his heartbeat quicken, pulse racing in his veins. Sweat dampened his forehead, hands trembling with the smallest of quakes, goose bumps rising with the soft-yet-ragged edges of the breaths the fell from his lips.

He tried to calm himself down, organizing his thoughts. Compartmentalizing was totally his thing.

"A growl, right?" He asked himself, gripping the handles of his chair. "And claws, can't forget the pointy claws. So a dog? Why the hell would a dog be on the roof? Cats? Those things are tricky little bastards, but they don't _growl." _His voice was low, whisper like.

The footfalls on the roof became heavier, frantic, impatient. The scratches were even more deafening.

Thud_scrape_thud_scrape_thud_scrape_thud_scrape._

His heart notched up into overload, and he took a deep breath. It was some kind of animal, that much he could tell. He wasn't scared of an _animal_. Probably just some annoying cat or whatever. He convinced himself and walked over to his window, pausing before he unlocked it. He thought about it for a moment before running to his closet and grabbing his lacrosse stick.

Just in case.

Thud_scrape_thud_scrape_thud_scrape_thud_scrape_thud_scrape._

He rolled the stick in his hands a few times, letting the familiar sensation calm him down a bit. He went to the window and unlocked it, raising it up. A chilly gust blew inside- a gust that wasn't hard enough to make the house shake, but he disregarded that fact. He stuck his head out, surveying the small bit of the neighborhood he could see, various houses lit up. He looked down into his backyard and saw nothing but the old grill, the grass was a little high, but he wasn't going to mention that in fear of having to cut it.

He frowned slightly, rotating himself to quickly check the bit of roof he could see. He didn't allow his eyes to linger, but there was nothing out of the ordinary; dark sky, bright moon, speckles of stars stained the heavens, two bluish stars right abov-

What the hell?

He whipped his head back up, looking into the blue things he had seen moment before. They weren't stars, no, nononono_no_. Something far more evil- they were eyes, shining in the air above him, mimicking stars in their brightness. The moon really did nothing to help, but the face that hose orbs belonged to was nothing he would have dreamed. He could barely see, but he could make out a heavy brow and bushy, wild eyebrows. Rigid bones lined the face, hair dolloping the skin, nose leant and angular, lips thin and cracked. Hair dark as the night upon them, ears pointy and bony.

For a moment, those blue eyes reminded him of Derek's- but they held no softness, no warmth. No _humanity_. Those were the eyes of a savage, humanity long gone.

Stiles was frozen in a mix of extreme fear, disgust, and slight curiosity. But whatever the creature above him seemed as mobile as ever, leaning a little over the edge of the roof, head cocked like a dog. It took a moment for him to actually hear the grumbles coming from the thing's chest. The _growls_.

Holy shit.

"Holy shit." He whispered, still frozen. He wanted to move, he really _really _did, but he was stuck, completely vulnerable and at the mercy of this… whatever it was.

It narrowed its eyes, nose flaring. The growling became louder and louder until it reverberated in his ears. It snarled and opened its mouth, sharp teeth slicked with saliva coming into a view, and roared.

Somehow that was all it took. Stiles quickly ducked his head inside, closing the window and locking it, running into his closet and closing it behind him. He huddled into the far corner with his lacrosse stick. His mind was reeling, he didn't even know what to begin to do. Whatever the fuck that..._thing _was, there were multiple, all probably as gruesome.

He could get his dad's gun, but he stopped that though when he realized his dad had hidden it someplace new when Stiles had found it _again_. His lacrosse stick was his only protection. The flimsy, breaking thing between life and a horrible, painful death.

He felt himself shaking violently and he could tell he was having a panic attack, and he couldn't deal with that, not right now.

He searched for something to anchor to, felt his skin sweaty and itchy, but there was a weight in his pocket. His phone.

He felt himself, reaching to dig it out, saw himself dial the first person that came to mind.

Derek.

He decided to analyze that decision later (his dad actually had a _gun_) and let the dial tone ring. Even though he was supposed to be angry, Derek would help him. Always did. He picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"D-d-de'rk…" He heard his voice, it was shaky, uncertain with fear and tight with tension. He swallowed, trying to pull himself together.

"Stiles?"

God Derek's voice was a godsend.

"D-der-derek…" He couldn't stop stuttering. "D-derek. Please."

"Stiles."

"Some-some-something's _here_, Derek, I-I-I-"

"Stiles." Derek said, voice firm and reassuring. "What is it?"

"I-I-I don't know, he-it, _they_, fuck, I'm so scared. Please." He didn't know what it was he was asking for, maybe it was for help, or maybe it was for Derek to come save him. Again.

"Deep breaths." Stiles took the advice, felt a bit of the tension melt from his form.

"What did it look like?" Stiles tried to pull himself together enough to answer.

"Um… it had, b-blue eyes. Kinda like yours. Hair _everywhere_, and its teeth, God Derek, its teeth—_"_

"I'm coming." Derek said. He could hear the rustle of movement over the phone.

Thud_scrape_thud_scrape_thud_scrape_thud_scrape_thud_CRASH._

A window broke downstairs and the house shook again. Stiles trembled, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, fuck, Derek-please."

"I'm coming," Derek said, voice rough and angry. "Stay on the phone until I get there."

The scratching was coming up the stairs, loud and piercing in Stiles' ears. The thuds were climbing up, up, up.

"Derek, they're coming- _please_-"

"Stiles!"

There was a rustle in his room, multiple footfalls walking all over his bedroom floors. He pulled his knees to his chin, digging his head into them as he cried, trembling with fear.

"P-please, Derek."

The closet door was thrown open, light flooding in. A familiar growl reached his ears. It was a deep, gravelly and grated thing that irritated his sense. It was followed with a cough, deep and heavy.

"Stiles is some-"

The phone was taken from his hand, pulled from his ear and thrown to the floor. A rough hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him up. He tried to weight himself down, but he was jerk up with what seemed little effort. He fell into a hard chest with a soft mewl of fear.

A hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back, but he kept his eyes closed in fear. His throat was dry so he swallowed, but his saliva trailed down his throat in what felt like a dry cut, and he cough, skin too hot and itchy.

"You smell like him." The gruff voice said, a wisp of hot breath brushed over his ear, and he shuddered. The man's breath was almost rancid, rotten and thick with a stench he couldn't identify. Smelled like raw meat, death and decay.

"I think you might be freaking him out." Another voice spoke from the other side of the room.

"He reeks of fear. Open your eyes." He commanded. Stiles didn't comply. The hand on his head squeezed tighter.

"I said open your damn eyes." He commanded again. He let out a grunt of frustration when Stiles didn't respond. There was a hand pressed to his throat, rough and calloused, nails digging into his skin. The hand tightened, constricting his airway. He wheezed and his hands shot up, scrabbling to dislodge the offending appendage. Pressure built up behind his eyes, his pulse was getting too fast.

"_Open_ your _eyes_."

Stiles did as he was told, opening his eyes to find his view landed on a vaguely recognizable face- short, brown hair, dark five o' clock shadow. It took him a moment to realize that this was the face of the creature on the roof, minus the claws and sharp, pointy teeth.

The main grinned, eyes flashing blue.

"Recognize me, sweetheart?" He asked, breathing into Stiles' ear. "You smell good when you're scared. Maybe I'll just take you for myself."

Stiles had no clue what he was talking about, but the predatory gaze in the man's eye was all he needed.

He pulled his head back a slight bit and spit in the man's face, struggling to get away from him. It worked for a moment, his grip loosed, but he never let go, simply stood in shock of what the boy had done. A low growl began to rumble from the man's chest and he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. His eyes were burning brightly now, but Stiles could also see a hint of fangs protruding from under his lips. He raised the arm that he wasn't using to hold Stiles in place, balling his hand into a fist. Stiles didn't even have time to register the swing before the fist connected with his jaw, an in the moment he almost didn't recognize that the loud snapping sound came from his body. The pain was instant, surreal. It shot in his jaw like an arrow, waves of hot pain flooding over his face. He fell to the floor, cupping his jaw, hot tears falling from his eyes. His face burned, scratching and jumpy like static, blank spots faded in and out of his vision.

"You little bitch."

"Woah there." The other voice said. "Don't break him."

"He spat in my face!"

"He's _human_."

"So was the other one! And she was no help, was she? We might as well kill this one too."

"Our _orders_ are to interrogate him."

"Fuck the orders."

"Dave." The other guys voice sounded slightly miffed. The man who had punched him- Dave, apparently- scoffed.

"Whatever."

He began to walk towards him and Stiles flinched out of fear. Dave chuckled, a fist grabbed him by the shirt collar and pull him up just to throw him onto the bed. Stiles crawled back to the headboard, hand cradling the searing hot pain in his jaw.

Dave sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him with a wicked smile, eyes trailing up and down his body.

"How about we skip the interrogation and have some fun. That'll mess with his boyfriend, huh?"

"Dude. C'mon."

Dave scoffed again and rolled his eyes. "You're no fun." He directed his gaze back to Stiles.

"Look, kid, despite earlier… events," he motioned to Stiles' jaw. "We won't hurt you if you just tell was a few things, okay?"

Stiles didn't respond. An angry silence filled the room.

"Okay then." Dave settled on the bed. "Just tell us where the Alpha is, and we'll be on our way."

Stiles gave no answer, gingerly touching his jaw.

"Kid, we know you've been getting chummy with the Alpha's little brother. We know that you know."

"I have no clue what the fuck you're talking about." Stiles' words were heavy with the force it took to overcome the pain.

"Don't play stupid, kid. It ain't cute."

"What the hell is an Alpha?"

Dave gave him a look.

"Maybe he doesn't know?" The other man asked.

"He's _got_ to know, unless Derek-"

"What does Derek have to do with this?" Stiles was angry now, suddenly defensive. "If you lay a finger on him I _swear_-"

"Slow down there, G.I. Joe." Dave said, palms up in a placating gesture. "So you don't know?"

"Know what, asshole?"

Dave's grin grew feral. "Oh, this is aw-"

"Wait."

They both stopped, looking at each other. Stiles watched them, eyes shifting between the two as they stood silent.

"Someone's coming." Dave said.

"No. Someone's _here_."

There was another loud crash downstairs, followed by the rush of bodies. A melody of roars and howls erupted from downstairs, a song of dying animals entering the mix.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

They ignored him.

"Stay here with the kid, I'll go check it out." Dave ordered. The other man nodded, stepping to the door as Dave walked out.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked again. He felt the bruise on his cheek begin to swell.

"Your boyfriend, that's what."

Stiles bit his lip. There were another howl, a roar that shook that house, then it was silent. The man braced himself and Stiles watched in slight terror as his facial structure changed, bones shifting and cracking under the skin. Claws protruded from his fingertips, teeth growing sharper and longer than before. The silence lasted for a while, but according to the man's head movement he was hearing something Stiles didn't.

It wasn't long before the door to his bedroom burst open, a large figure ripping through the door and tackling the man. The two forms turned into a blur of motion as he sat on his bed, watching as howls and roars lifted from the wrestling bodies. Eventually one of the two won out and stood, taking the man with him. A whimper rose from the battered from of the anonymous man, but the other figure opened its mouth wide and let out a piercing roar before pushing him into the nearest available wall and digging his own claws into his throat.

Stiles watched as the man struggled against the attack, blood flowing from his neck. Soon though, he became docile, limp in the other figures now bloody hands. After making sure he was no longer a threat, the other man dropped the lifeless body to the floor and turned away from Stiles. His whole body was heaving, shaking his head and it seemed to Stiles that the man was now fighting an internal struggle.

"Um… thank you?" Stiles asked. He was ignored again, at least until the figure sighed and turned around, looking him in the eyes.

There were similarities- the heavy brow, excess of hair, pointy teeth, long claws, big ears. But it was the eyes that were different. There bright, shining blue- but extremely familiar. He wasn't scared of these eyes- almost comforted, in fact.

He didn't recognize who they belonged to until he saw the form begin to change. He watched as the brow became softer, fangs and claws slowly recede, excess hair disappeared. He watched until standing before him was on half naked but very familiar blue eyed Derek. He was breathing heavy, lips pulled taut in an expression Stiles knew meant that was conflicted. He was almost ecstatic to see him, happy that Derek was there to save him until- wait.

Derek was one of them. One of the _things_ that just attacked him.

"Derek?" His voice came out soft but hoarse, cracking a little at the end. Derek's adam's apple bobbed and his eyes shift back to the gold-hazel-green he loved. He licked his lips, voice heavy with worry and anger.

"Stiles, we need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as i did! PLEASE leave comments and feedback, it's always nice to get them. You guys have been AWESOME. Stay tuned for the ending- it's coming up! :)**

* * *

"Stiles."

Derek's words didn't reach his ears. It was as if all process in his mind had stopped, fixating on the form in front of him. Stiles' eyes dashed over Derek's features, looking for signs of the creature that stood before him only moments before. There were no remnants to be seen, none of the excess hair, sharp claws, shining eyes. None. Nothing. The boy that stood in front of him now was 100 percent Derek Hale, he could tell by his eyes. His realization battled to settle into his mind- fighting with the fact that just a few minutes ago a… _creature_ stood in front of him, growling and raging and bloodthirsty. There were specks of red liquid splattered on Derek's chest, along with his walls.

Their eyes met, and he so desperately wanted to let himself melt into the safety that Derek's presence ensured. But he couldn't. Couldn't bring himself to move any closer to the… monster? No- too harsh. The _thing_.

"Stiles." Derek's voice rang out again. A look of concern was obvious on Derek's features, worry, doubt and uncertainty dancing in his eyes. Stiles tried to speak, to cry, to curse, _anything_, but nothing came out. Only shaky breaths. His hands were clenched by his side, he was vaguely aware of the lifeless bodies in his room.

Derek took a step forward and he reflexively took a step back. It continued like that for a few steps, Derek, Stiles, Derek, Stiles, Derek- until Stiles' back hit the wall. He shivered, gulping but nothing going down. Derek's steps were tentative, hesitant as if he was cornering a scared cat.

Maybe that's what he was to Derek. _Prey._

He snapped from his thoughts long enough to see a hand reaching towards his arm.

"Don't!" He screamed, voice raspy but still loud enough to surprise himself. He raised his lowered arm to his chest, holding his wrist with his other hand. He look at Derek's outstretched hand as if it held all the power in the world to destroy him.

"Stiles," Derek voice had lapsed into the pleading voice he used when Stiles was being unreasonable. He wanted to give in. To let Derek comfort him like he had before.

"Please… d-don't." his voice was lowered to a whimper.

Derek looked at him, hurt evident in his eyes, but he retracted his hand even though it seemed almost painful for him to do so. He watched Stiles for a few moments, those beautifully dangerous eyes dancing over his skin. He pulled his lips into a tight line and lowered his head in a half nod.

"Ok," Now it was pain. "I have to call my parents- I'll be downstairs. But we _have_ to talk about this. I'll be back."

Stiles refused to meet his gaze, eyes trained to the floor. He nodded quickly, shaking with fear and anxiety. Derek's feet didn't move for a moment- simply stood there. But after a while, his feet turned and stepped towards Stiles' bedroom door, gently closing it on his way out. When he couldn't hear the sound of Derek's footsteps falling down the stairs, he slid to the floor, lips chapped and body shivering. He looked around for a while, absently taking in the body that lay near his closet. He pushed himself closer to the wall, uselessly trying to get away from it. Goosebumps covered his skin as he shook, bringing his palms to knead his yes, tears falling in a silent sob.

He wanted Derek. Wanted _so_ bad. He was just downstairs- a few steps away from his voice, his arms, lips, _him._ But Derek wasn't… Derek anymore. He was something else. Something more… or less.

**XOoOX**

He heard the door downstairs open and close. Heard unknown footfalls stalking on the floor. Muffled voices just out of his range. He assumed it Derek's parents because whatever he was they had to be too. He sat on the floor, he hadn't moved in the last half hour or so. Too scared with the dead creature on his bedroom floor and Derek downstairs. There was the distinct sound of something dragging on the floor downstairs. He knew they were probably getting rid of the bodies.

He took a deep breathing, laying his forehead on his knees. Eventually the dragging stopped and after a silent moment the sound of light footsteps came from the steps He clenched his fists at his side, refusing to look up. The door opened but there were two sets of footsteps. The bodies paused for a moment before moving about the room. He felt the heat of a gaze on his head, could tell someone was looking at him with a strong intensity. One of the footsteps trailed out of his room, but the other one stayed, and he knew it was Derek. His presence was a familiar thing.

"Stiles. Please, we need to talk."

He didn't respond, or speak, but he felt himself strangely relaxed by Derek's voice.

"Look, I know you're scared ok? I get it. But we need to talk about this."

He kept his head on his knees, trying to control his breathing. He hear Derek sigh and take a few steps towards him. He tensed out of reflex when he felt fingers on his scalp. They ran through his hair lightly a few times. A finger trailed from his hairline down to his jaw, leaving a path of warmth in its wake. Derek's touch scared him, but it was good. He wanted to lean into it. Never let it stop.

The finger on his jaw tried to lift his head, and he struggled for a few seconds before he realized that whatever Derek did to that guy, he could probably do to him. When Derek tried again he allowed his eyes to open, a little fuzzy from disuse, but they slowly cleared to the view of Derek kneeling before him. His eyebrows were scrunched, which Stiles knew meant he was sad, but his lips were pulled in a tight line, which meant he was worried.

Derek's eyes were staring into his and he almost felt safe except for when he remembered those shining blue eyes so full of anger and bloodlust. Derek's thumb was idly caressing Stiles' cheek, looking down at him with a million other emotions.

"I know you're scared," Derek voice was soft, tender, sweet. One he only ever used when he was tired of fighting. "But we have to talk. I'll leave you alone for a while. But we have to."

Derek's hand fell from his face and went to his wrist. Derek stood, pulling with little force to get Stiles to stand. He obeyed, half out of want and half out of fear. Derek led him onto the bed and he sat on the edge, Derek's hands never leaving Stiles'. From atop the bed the view of the dead man was clear, lifeless and bloody on the floor. His gaze fell onto it and lingered for a few moments before it was trailed away. Derek's palm was on his cheek and gently turned his vision from the dead man and straight into Derek's beautiful eyes.

Derek's gaze ran over him and he could tell he was being scrutinized. He used to love it when Derek would just watch him for enjoyment. But now it sent a shock of unfamiliar fear through his veins.

"You're scared, and that's perfectly fine," Derek said quietly. "We'll talk about me- us- later. But right now, I need you to listen, okay?"

Stiles tried to rationalize a way to say no, but he felt himself nod anyway.

"Good. Listen, I'm going to leave you alone for a while, give you time to think things through, then we'll talk. I don't want this- us- to end because I failed to tell you something important. But before I do that, we have to get out story straight, yeah?"

Stiles swallowed dryly. Of course Derek couldn't be found out. Neither him or his parents or his entire family. He dug his hands in his eyes, nodding. Derek didn't talk for a moment and Stiles knew that he had that tight- lipped look on his face- the face of concentration and worry.

"Right," Derek sighed. "So, this guy broke into the sheriff's house in an attempt to get to him, only to find he wasn't home, so he went for the nearest thing to him. And you're awesome with your imagination so I'm sure you can fill in the blanks."

Stiles nodded again. He felt the soft roughness of Derek's hand as it came to cup his cheek. He was turned to gaze into Derek's hazel eyes, he had come closer now, warm breath grazing over his lips. He made no movement to go forward, but neither did he slip away.

"Just. Please," Derek spoke softly, pleading tone in his voice. "Don't push me away. I want… this… you-just.," Derek sighed. "Promise me you'll talk to me when you're ready."

Stiles looked into his eyes for a long time, searching for even the slightest bit of the monster that he had seen. For any trace of the creature that was consumed with anger. But he found none. Only the worried concern of the boy that had grown so very close to his heart. He swallowed and nodded. Derek's shoulder went lax with relief and after a few moments he stood, going to the door. He paused for a moment, head down, gaze locked on the floor as he held the door open. He didn't turn around, only taking in a deep breath shoulders heaving as he exhaled. Without another word he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

And Stiles sat on his bed, looking at the door know- it was bent now, Derek must have squeezing something fierce- and nibbled on his lips. He knew that there was dead man next to him, broken glass downstairs, and he should probably call his father. But he couldn't focus. Not now. Now when his heart screamed at Derek to come back, but his mind told him to stay away forever.

**XOoOX**

There were police officers everywhere. Some were standing near the shattered window, examining the broken glass. Others were upstairs with the body he had supposed killed.

As for Stiles, he sat on the couch, eyes glossy and trained somewhere on the wall. He couldn't get it out of his mind, the wild, feral look on Derek's face when he had burst into the room. He had claws and _fangs_ for fuck's sake. He had ripped that man- thing- to shreds without a second thought. How could it be that the same boy that had held him only minutes after? The boy with warm hands and warmer eyes that had said he didn't want them to be over? He could've killed Stiles with those hands, but he didn't. He had _protected_ him, with everything he had. Stiles had needed him and he was there, like always. That creature was Derek, no doubt. But what the fuck _was_ he?

Stiles jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked upward to see his father, eyes red and frown firmly in place.

"You alright, son?" he asked, hand squeezing Stiles' shoulder. Stiles let out a shaky laugh. "Yeah, you know, I'm good. The guy would have had trouble killing me anyway. My awkward lankiness would probably have caused him to laugh before he got the chance."

The sheriff's mouth turned up slightly in the corner in a grin, but he could tell it was fake. He was worried, with good reason. Stiles would be worried if he found out his son had to kill an impending thief with a kitchen knife (a great excuse for the claw marks). He could see the fear in his father's eyes. He had already lost one family member to murder, he couldn't handle losing another.

"Look, I know you told us everything, and I believe you," his father said, looking him in the eyes. "But you still have to come in to the station in the morning for questioning. Sorry, It's-"

"Standard procedure." Stiles interrupted, grinning. "Got it, Dad. Sheriff's son, remember?"

The sheriff let out a shallow chuckle and squeezed Stiles' shoulder again. "You sleep in my room tonight, okay? I'll be gone for a while. Some officers are going to stay here to watch-"

"Dad, really, I'm fi- "

"Stiles," That was his father's no-bullshit voice. "They're going to stay until I come home. They're cleaning your room but you can't go in because of evidence and all that. Okay?"

That really didn't' leave any room to argue. "Yeah. Okay."

The sheriff nodded, squeezed Stiles' shoulder, and walked to talk to another group of officers. A sudden wave of sleepiness hit him like a brick, his eyes drooping and body aching. He alerted his father before he went to his father's room and showered, letting the warm water massage away the knots of tension in his back. When he was done he slid under the covers of his father's bed, immediately falling into a deep sleep.

**XOoOX**

Stiles was ready.

It had been two weeks since the… robbery. Two weeks of internal confusion, pain, tears and sadness. Two weeks of not talking to Derek, not even once. Two weeks of only seeing him in passing glimpses in the hallway. Two weeks of wondering what Derek was. Two weeks of missing him.

Stiles did his best work when he knew what he was dealing with. He wasn't a huge fan of unknowns. Anything he couldn't' research, couldn't learn about, anything that had no history or fact behind it- he shunned it. Call him a loser, but information gather was his forte.

And that's why he stood at the door of the Hale household, breath shaky and heart beating like a fucking drum. In the name of knowledge. But also in the name of the fact that desperately missed his boyfriend, but that wasn't as noble as the other reason.

For a moment he wondered, as he stood in front of the oaken door, how he had convinced himself to do this. Somewhere along the way he had made himself believe that whatever Derek was, he wasn't going to hurt him with it. Not when he could've clawed Stiles to bits after he killed that other guy to protect him. Not when he had held Stiles so gently. Not after all the time they had together. No, Derek wouldn't hurt him. He knew that for a face. He wasn't _scared_ of him anymore, which was probably a stupid thing to not be scared of.

But no, he wasn't scared. He was _curious_. He took a deep breath to clear his head and clam his heart, shaking away the slight tremors in his hand. The Hales were still the Hales. Still the nice, friendly, loving family that adored him. Now they just had another layer of… scary.

He swallowed, raising a hand to knock on the door, but he hesitated. He let out a groan towards himself.

"C'mon Stilinski, man up," he muttered. He shook his head, rolled his shoulders a few times and knocked on the door.

Everything would be fine, would be _good_, would be great, would be awe-

The door swung open to reveal Ms. Hale, smiling t him with a knowing smirk. He froze, muscles tensing at her appearance.

"Hello, Stiles." She greeted. Stiles didn't move, eyes locked on hers as she waited for him to respond. She raised one of her eyebrows in question when he failed to say a word, but then her nostrils flared. She let out a chuckle.

"Ah, nervous I see. I assume you're here to see Derek?"

Still, no words left Stiles' mouth, but he broke out of his trance far enough to nod his head furiously.

God, he was embarrassing.

She hummed an affirmation and looked him up and down. "Well, he's in his room."

She backed away from the door and disappeared inside, allowing Stiles to let himself in. Instead he stood, frozen, like the idiot he was. He forced his muscles to begin moving, tremors shaking in his hand as she stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him. He breathed in and took in the familiar scent of the house, the warmth of its walls. From the sounds of it, Ms. Hale had disappeared into the kitchen. The house was still the same, same as before, the walls and paint and lights all the same. He took solace in the fact that nothing else had changed, nothing new for him to adjust to.

He sighed and found his way up the stairs, walking slowly towards his destination. He followed his feet until he stood in front of Derek's closed door. He placed his hand against the wood and stood there for a moment, memory flashing back to that heated moment so long ago, when things had seemed so simple.

He slid his hand down until it rested on the knob and took a deep breath as he turned it, pushing the door open slowly. The first thing his eyes landed on was a baseball in the air above Derek's bed. He followed its path as it trailed up and started its descent downwards, down , down, down until it fell into the palm of a familiar hand. His gaze slid down the arm of the boy holding the ball, down until arm met shoulder, shoulder met neck, neck slowly trailing up until he rested on Derek's gorgeous hazel eyes. Those eyes look at him from Derek's position on the bed, dressed in a tight grey tank top and basketball shorts. He obviously hadn't shaved in a while, his normal 5 o' clock shadow a little rougher than usual.

Yeah, he definitely missed _that._

He saw Derek's hand squeeze around the ball before Derek slowly pushed himself and swung his legs over until he sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Derek now held the ball between his hands, muscles clenching as he squeezed.

Derek did that a lot when he was nervous.

In his time spent observing the boy he hadn't noticed the pregnable silence in the room until he paid attention to it.

"Hey," Stiles spoke softly, eyeing the spot next to Derek.

"Hey," Derek replied, never taking his gaze form the floor. Stiles Knew what he was doing. Derek was leaving the ball in Stiles' court, giving him control of the situation. Which was… good, because he needed that right now. Stiles pushed away from the door and went to sit next to his boyfriend, making sure their knees bumped against each other. He sighed- it was either now or never.

"So, I'm going to say words and you're going to listen, okay? No talking until I'm done."

He watched the order jump around in Derek's brain- he never was one for taking orders, always was one for giving them. Usually, Stiles didn't have a problem with that- it was kind hot when Derek got all manly, plus it helped when he couldn't decide what to do. But right now, he needed to give the orders.

Derek nodded. "Okay."

Stiles nodded in response, and steeled himself for his rant.

"So, that first thing I want to say is thank you. Because despite everything, you totally saved my ass. So thank you- for saving it… again. I quite literally owe you my life, Derek, and I don't want to just ignore what you did in lieu of the circumstances."

Derek nodded, gaze still trained on the floor.

"Second," Stiles took a deep breath. "You know me better than anyone, Derek. Better then I know myself most of the time, and you know how I don't like to be left in the dark about things. I may not be super hot and buff and manly and chiseled and strong- oh God, Stiles, you're pathetic." Stiles groaned at his lack of self control, but saw a slight curve on Derek's lips as he looked at the floor. "Anyway, I may not be as strong as you, but one thing I know for sure is that I'm smart. And as a smart person I like to _know_ things. I like to know what I'm dealing with, _how _to deal with it. It helps me not freak out over things."

Derek nodded again in recognition.

"Derek, please look at me?" Stiles asked. Derek pulled his lips into a tight line before he lifted his face and his gaze locked with Stiles. And _damn_ did Stiles miss those eyes, so warm and caring. He sighed.

"I did some reflection and I think… I think what happened, happened because I had no clue what was going on. I was so _so _scared, Derek. I didn't know what to do. The truth is, for a good while I was convincing myself to stay away from you for as long as possible."

Those words must've hurt because Derek visibly flinched at them, Stiles' heart ached and he bit his lip.

"But I realized that whatever it was that killed that guy wasn't there to kill _me._. Because that thing was still _you_, and you would never hurt me, and I know that for a fact. But what I need to know now, Derek, is what you are."

Derek's gaze left his at those words, looking anywhere but at Stiles. Stiles leaned forward and grabbed the baseball from Derek's hands, dropping it to the floor and taking one of Derek's larger hands into his own, massaging it gently with his thumbs.

"Please, Derek?" He asked softly. The boys eyes finally lifted to meet his.

"Stiles. I-I," he was frustrated. Hesitant. Stiles could read him like a book. "I would _never_ hurt you, God, it hurts to even think about it. I can't-´

"I know Derek. I realize that. That's not what I'm worried about. I need to know what you are.

Their eyes didn't leave each others' for a long time, no spoken words between them as the silence filled the space. Sunlight filtered through Derek's window, a ray of light hitting Derek's eyes just right, allowing a million different colors to spark through them.

"Werewolf."

The word was simple and quiet, and to be honest Stiles couldn't say he was completely surprised. He never stopped massaging Derek's hands, never stopped reassuring him that he wouldn't leave. He didn't freak out, not like he expected he would. Instead, he held Derek's gaze and found himself asking a single question.

"Can I see?"

Derek blinked. "Stiles, _no_. I don't want to scare you again-"

"Derek," Stiles interrupted, softly. He let Derek's hand fall and lifted one of his own to cup Derek's cheek, running his thumbs over Derek's cheekbone, the prickliness of his beard sticking into his palm. Derek leaned into the touch.

"I don't want to use guilt here, but I think you owe me. And plus, I haven't run away yet, so why not?"

Derek furrowed those heavy brown. He was uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't would I still be here?" Stiles asked him in return. Derek seemed to accept that answer, sighing and closing his eyes.

It took a few moments before he felt anything change, but then things began to… transform. It was the oddest sensation, as he kept his palm on Derek's cheek. Things shifted under the skin and he watched as Derek's facial structure changed, growing more rigid. His mouth hung open in sheer awe, but not in terror. No, this was nothing to be afraid of. This was Derek, _his_ Derek. The one that wouldn't hurt him.

After the transformation was complete, Stiles ran his fingers over the rigid cheekbones on Derek's face. He felt over his bumpy nose, heavy brow, harder jaw. He allowed his fingers to map out the new foreign side of Derek. His fingertips fell onto Derek's lips where they hung slightly open. He pushed the corner of his mouth up, revealing the sharp fang that descended from the room of his mouth. Stiles looked down to where Derek's hand had fallen, where instead of nails grew long, curving claws. He ran his fingers over them, trailing each one of them separately.

When he was done with his exploration, he let his eyes fall back to Derek's closed ones. He replaced his hand to Derek's cheek and rubbed over those rigid cheekbones with his thumb.

"Derek, open your eyes. Please." He was surprised by his voice, it was almost breathless, faint.

He saw Derek's chest heave and his brow furrow in uncertainty.

"Please." he asked again.

Slowly, Derek's eyes fluttered open to reveal the icy blue irises he had only ever seen in passing. They were fucking beautiful and the sunlight hit them on the perfect angle- they sparkled and shone with such brilliance he couldn't contain himself.

He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Derek's lips, pressing harder to feel the outline of Derek's fangs against his lips. He closed his eyes, didn't have to worry because Derek wasn't going to hurt him. Not like this, werewolf or not. His chest warm and tight and he couldn't breathe under how much he absolutely loved the boy in front of him.

And fuck if he wasn't already over the werewolf thing. Hell he was _into _it.

He felt Derek's hands come and rest against his cheek, keeping him in place. There was a slight scratch where Derek's claws met his skin but damn if that didn't make it more exciting. Derek's lips moved against his, so slowly and tenderly he was almost ready to propose. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the skin under him shift, felt the claws retract and fangs pull back until he was pressing against the softness of Derek's lips that contrasted so well with his prickly stubble. They stayed that way for a while, simply moving their lips against each others, no tongue or grinding or sex or any kind, only kissing away the insecurities and worries that had built up until they were left raw and vulnerable.

Stiles pulled back, eyes fluttering open to look into Derek's eyes, the eyes that were still that magnificent blue, that blue that was purely Derek. It took his breath away, how he ever thought he could possibly walk away from this, from him, from _Derek_. He would've been a complete ass to walk away from someone so beautiful.

His voice was raw and raspy with emotion when he spoke, rough and low in the quiet of Derek's room.

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

**So this chapter is pretty much 4% plot 96% porn. :P. But i think the next chapter is going to be the last. Thank you guys for sticking with me and my horrible updating speed. I really appreciate it! Please leave comments/reviews/critiques/whatever! Hope you guys enjoy! :P**

* * *

Derek didn't really understand what to do. Couldn't even comprehend what was actually happening. Weirdly enough, the worst had been _avoided._

Stiles didn't hate him.

He _knew_ and still… he wasn't running away. Wasn't going to. Here he had thought this would break them- and it almost had if the incident in his bedroom had been any indicator- but… Stiles didn't hate him. And hell if that wasn't a huge weight off his shoulders. Instead, here he was, sitting in front of him, lips red and puffy from their kiss. He smelled so good-Derek had had to survive off the lingering aroma left in his room. Two fucking weeks of not seeing him, smelling, touching, _tasting_. His wolf was half crazed without Derek's scent all over him. He wanted Stiles, wanted his _mate_. Wanted to hold him and have him and protect him. Forever.

Stiles lips were still partly open, skin flushed with emotion, His eyes were wet, glossy and beautiful.

"Y-You love me?" Derek asked, looking down at him.

Stiles gulped, looking around nervously. He could hear the boy's heart beating rapidly in his chest, scent of love and happiness and hope wafting from his skin. He wanted to kiss those kiss-swollen lips again, wanted to ask him until he was enveloped in Stiles, until everything outside the lines of them blurred away and they were the only ones left.

He had never felt this way before.

"Yeah. I guess so. That's okay, right?"

Derek's chest tightened.

"God, that is… _so_ okay. You have no clue. I love you too. More than you will _ever_ believe."

Stiles smiled a smile Derek never wanted to lose. "Good, 'cause that would have been sufficiently embarrassing if this was a friends-with-benefits situation."

Derek grinned and grabbed the side of Stiles' face, pulling him closer so he could have his own lips against the boys', flicking his tongue over the petal soft lips against his. Stiles moaned and moved in close, resting his hand against Derek's chest, rubbing up and down over his muscles. Derek deepened the kiss, working his way into Stiles' mouth with his tongue, licking over his teeth, the roof of his mouth, wrestling Stiles' tongue with his own. He lapped in every ounce he could, savoring the flavor of Stiles' mouth, groaning in pleasure. He could feel his wolf growing, could feel his eyes shifting underneath his lids, felt himself grow more aggressive as he pulled back to nibble on Stiles' lips.

"Derek, c'mon…" Stiles whimpered out, pushing back against Derek's chest with false effort. Derek growled and pulled back completely, looking over Stiles as he sat panting, eyes half-lidded and pupils blow. The scent of arousal in the air was thick. For a moment he almost thought about not doing it, backing off and taking it slow.

But he decided against it. He couldn't possibly back off when Stiles sat in front of him, panting and horny, happy with arousal. Couldn't when Stiles smelled too much like other people and not enough like him. Couldn't when he had just confessed his love and it had been returned. Stiles already belonged to him, his wolf had long ago made that claim.

Stiles was _his_. And he'd do what he wanted.

Derek reached out and pushed Stiles back against the bed, the boy landing with an exaggerated huff. Derek began to crawl forward, watching with a grin as Stiles slowly crawled backward until his head connected the headboard. Derek hovered over him, hands on either side of his head, a feral smile on his lips, eyes shining blue, teeth slightly sharper.

"Oh, fuck, I shouldn't find this as hot as I do." Stiles breathed out.

Derek leaned down to claim his lips again, and Stiles melted into it, letting Derek control the kiss. He waited until the last moment before he broke the kiss, Stiles taking in gulps of air.

Derek leaned down to lick along the skin on Stiles' jaw, nibbling and suckling, relishing the taste and skin. Stiles squirmed under him as he moved down, burying his face into the dip where his shoulder met his neck. He bit down on the skin there, driving his hips to grind down into Stiles'.

"Shit-I-is this actually happening?" Stiles asked, breathless under him as he grinded back up in the search of more friction. Derek grinned and growled out an affirmative, brought his hips down and nuzzled Stiles' neck, licking the soft skin. He bit and nibbled, groaning in the taste of the boy. Stiles' hands were on his chest, rubbing up and down, reverence in his eyes and voice as he trailed over the firm muscles of Derek's stomach. Derek lifted his head, eyes blown as he inspected the purpling bruise on the boy's neck, moving to the other side when he was satisfied.

He could feel the human side slowly slipping away, dragged to the back of his consciousness as his wolf took its place. He was surrounded by Stiles' scent, the taste of warm, supple skin intoxicating him. He was running almost completely on instinct now, focused on marking his mate as Stiles moaned.

"Derek," Stiles groaned out, eyes shut and voice raw. He pushed uselessly into Derek's chest, letting out a string of curses when Derek bit down particularly hard. . He could feel his length straining against his zipper, could feel Derek's pressing hardness against his thigh. He ran his hands through Derek's hair, pulling slightly as Derek's hands snaked between his back and the bed, coming to grope Stiles' ass as he ground down into him.

{Pleasure shot up through Stiles' spin, electricity sparking over his skin, vision blotching out as he bit his lip.

"Ok, seriously," he breathed out, actually pushing into Derek's chest with force. "There's too many clothes on going on here, and I swear if I ruin these jeans with cum because you won't stop, you're in the doghouse for like, a month."

Derek groaned and rubbed their clothed crotches together with even more force, licking up his neck and nibbling on Stiles' ear.

"Derek c'mon." He tried and pushed as hard as he could against Derek's chest. Derek growled and that went straight to Stiles' dick, but he moaned in protest when Derek still refused to move. Derek huffed and nuzzled Stiles' neck once more, licked a warm, wet stripe form his shoulder to his ear and pushed himself up.

Stiles took a deep breath, chest lighter because of Derek's warm weight. He pushed himself up and finally got to see Derek's face. The first thing he noticed was Derek's lips, puffy and red from kissing, which only made him want to abuse them even more. His skin was flushed, breathing heavily as his chest heaved, tongue slipping out, pink and wet and inviting. His eyes were the same shining blue, but they were blown and heavy with arousal, pupils large, leaving thing circles of blue on the outer edges. His hair was a complete mess from Stiles' adventurous fingers, sticking up and pointing in all directions. There was a noticeable tent in his pants, bulging against the zipper. His gaze was on Stiles, almost predatory in its intent, but it was distant and far away.

If Derek looked this wrecked, he wondered what he looked like. He could only imagine the various bruises Derek left. Obviously his neck was a primo location for Derek's attention.

"That was kind intense." Stiles breathed, grinning. Derek's focus shifted to his lips and a loud growl erupted from his chest and _damn_ that was hot. Derek moved himself and pushed his face into the crook of Stiles' shoulder, licking the hickey he left there again. Stiles winced as the pleasure-pain from the tender spot shook through his body. Derek's lips moved to nibble on his ear, wet tongue tracing the shell, breath hot and damp on his skin.

"Ungh," Stiles said, placing his hand on Derek's leg. "God what is up with you and my neck?"

Derek pulled back almost immediately and looked into Stiles' eyes. His brow furrowed in what Stiles recognized as frustration.

"Derek?"

The boy was mono-syllabic at the best of times, but his new wolfy side seemed to bring to almost Neanderthal levels of communication. It was kind of adorable how bad with words he was- but Stiles would never admit that.

Derek's mouth quirked as if he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words. He took a breath and ran his hand through his hair. Stiles assumed he was still in wolfy-mode, his fangs were still semi-sharp, eyes still blown and blue.

"Derek?" Stiles placed a hand on Derek's cheek and the boy looked at him.

"You…" Derek cut himself off. "You-Stiles-mate. _Mine._"

The jumbled words made no sense, but Stiles tried to understand them. He failed.

"What?"

"Mate. _Mine_."

Stiles gave him a look.

"You-" Derek was annoyed now, could tell from the crinkles on his forehead. Derek looked straight at him, bringing his fingers to the hem of Stiles shirt and pulling up, roughly grabbing it off Stiles' form. Stiles went with it, watching as Derek pulled off his own, revealing the rolling muscles of his chest and abs, hidden under golden, bronze, skin.

It made sense now why Derek was always so warm, why he radiated heat like a furnace. Must've been his wolfy genetics.

Derek wrapped his arms around him and attached his lips to Stiles' collarbone, making Stiles shiver and avoiding his question all at the same time. Just like always, his skin was hot and soft against his own, strong arms keeping him in a tight embrace. Stiles moaned and closed his eyes, fingers pressing into Derek's arms.

Derek pushed him back on the bed and hovered over him, placing nips and licks on his chest. Derek's hands floated down to the back of his legs and pulled them up, making Stiles wrap them around his waist. They still had their jeans on- which was an altogether horrible idea- and they were both still hard as they rubbed against each other, Derek's warmth over taking Stiles' mind.

He was sort of lost in Derek's hugeness, his solid warmth pressed against him, warm, wet licks and bites on his chest- which, hey- this seriously needed to speed up.

"Derek. C'mon. This is going _way_ too slow. I-"

Derek growled again, which he could get used to because _damn_, and brought his lips to Stiles' again, nibbling and suckling on the soft skin. Their tongues slipped together, groaning into each other's mouths as Derek lapped up all the flavor he could, Stiles melting under him.

"Mine." Derek growled against his lips, and this possessive thing was definitely a kink now.

"Yeah, yeah. Yours-" Stiles gasped, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and pulling up, their nipples rubbing against each other, sending shocks of flame through his form. "Now, c'mon, get on with it asshole."

Stiles would have continued the process himself, but Derek seemed to have a pretty good pace going, and plus he had a whole dominance thing.

Derek placed his hand on Stiles' hips, bringing his lips down to lick across one of Stiles' nipples. He whirled his tongue around it, suckling on it before nipping at it; Stiles keened and arched his back, curving into the sensation. Little sparks of pleasure glowered and simmered behind his eyes, the barely chapped lips of his boyfriend sliding over to latch onto the other nipple, tugging it.

Derek did that for a while, assaulting the sensitive nubs until they were hard and red with abuse.

"There are other things that are a lot more interesting below the belt." Stiles rasped out.

Derek growled where he was attached to Stiles' chest. "Mine."

Stiles hummed an affirmation, pushing Derek's shoulders down. The boy moved down, licking, licking, licking every inch of Stiles' skin, covering him with kisses. Derek's tongue dipped into his navel, circling around the rim and tugging the skin- and that felt way better than Stiles imagined it ever would.

The room was getting hot; he felt the sweat pool in the dip of his collarbone, forehead, back of his neck. He was trembling with energy that jolted under his skin, Derek's big, warm hands spread over his hips, anchoring him.

God everything felt so good, every swipe of Derek's warm, textured tongue, soft press of his lips against his skin. Derek nibbled and bit at the hairs that made up his happy trail, licking his way until he was met with Stiles' jeans. Stiles raised his hips, but Derek held him down while he moved a hand to cover Stiles' crotch.

"Yeah, c'mon Derek-ju-" Stiles groaned when Derek pressed the heel of his palm into his crotch.

The pressure was so good, he wanted more, needed more than anything right now, than fucking air.

"Derek you are going _way_ too slow-I-"

"_Mine_."

"Oh my God, I know, just-"

Derek gave an especially forceful squeeze to Stiles' cock through his jeans, one hand teasing one of his nipples. He couldn't open his eyes right now, everything was too much, but he could imagine Derek's face, blue eyes, sharp fangs, peeking from under his lips, hair messed.

"Mine." Derek state matter-of-factly. "Always."

Stiles nodded, no strength left to argue. Obviously Derek would go his own pace. As long as Stiles achieved the ultimate goal of Derek's dick in his ass he was perfectly fine with that.

Derek opened his jeans, ripping them off, along with Stiles' sock, and _finally_ he was down to his underwear.

It said something about him when he was turned on by the fact that the first thing Derek did was bury his nose into the crevice of Stiles' thigh. He took a deep breath and growled as he exhaled.

Stiles shivered when a wet tongue licked there, up and down his thighs, biting and kissing, expertly avoiding Stiles' covered cock.

He wasn't expecting a warm mouth to cover the tip of his cock through the underwear, licking him and soaking through the cloth.

"Fuck…" Stiles let out, raising his hips into the mouth. Derek moaned and sucked on the hand, fingers tracing the outline of his balls. He barely noticed the absence of a hand before he felt his underwear ripped apart and tossed aside.

**XoOoX**

He couldn't hold himself back. He could barely fucking _think_ with Stiles' scent everywhere around him, permeating the air like he was in heat. The boy looked so delicious, riddled with darkening marks and bites all over his beautiful porcelain skin. His lips were swollen at wet, eyes closed in pleasure.

Yeah, maybe it was a little much to rip open his underwear, but he wanted Stiles' cock in his mouth _now _and holy shit was it pretty. It curved slightly to the left against his belly, angry red like a lollipop, head tinted blue. The scent in his crotch was strong, stronger than anywhere else. He licked his lips and ducked down and nuzzled the short hairs at the base of Stiles' cock, in haling deeply on the slightly damp skin.

Stiles was leaking from the head of his dick, drops of pre-cum rolling down the inflamed skin. Derek followed them with his tongue, trailing up and over the thick vein of the underside to swirl around the heavy head, puckering his lips and suckling, moaning at the flavor. He hated the taste of his own cum, but Stiles' was like liquid gold.

Stiles was shuddering under him, hand fisted tight in Derek's hair, pulling with just enough strength to make it feel good. He opened his mouth wider and engulfed more of Stiles' cock, letting his tongue work the muscle until his nose was pressed into the damp curls of Stiles' crotch. He took a deep breath and his lids fluttered, Stiles was completely in his mouth, his taste covering Derek's senses, leaking on his tongue. His wolf was in charge right now, and it was getting tired- wanted to claim its mate _now_. He wasn't strong enough to deny it at the moment, so he gave on strong suck before pulling off. Stiles keened and groaned, cheeks flushed and lips parted. Derek dived into his mouth, letting Stiles taste his own essence as the boy arched into him.

Derek pulled away reluctantly, taking a deep breath and reach over the his nightstand and pulling open the bottom drawer, snatching out the lube he held there.

"Ok, yeah, finally- I can get with this." Stiles breathed out.

"Turn." Derek commanded. Stiles obeyed with a groan and flipped onto his stomach.

Derek was faced with the picture perfect porcelain canvas that was Stiles' back, and the gentle swell of his plump, firm ass. He wanted to move up his back like he had his front, but he was impatient now. He settled for grabbing a handful of Stiles' ass and squeezing and groping. Stiles pushed his hips back into the touch, taming his head from his current position, watching Derek's ministrations.

Derek sat the lube aside and spread Stiles' cheeks with both his hands, gasping and growling when Stiles' clenching, pink hole was revealed. He brushed the pad of his thumb over the soft skin, Stiles cursed and pushed back but Derek kept him in place. He had to fight the urge to dive in with his tongue and lick Stiles all over, make him sloppy wet, but he would have plenty of time for that later.

Derek grabbed the bottle and flicked open the cap.

**XoOoX**

Stiles bit his lip when he heard the _click_ of the lube open. This was _finally _happening and hell if he wasn't ready. Everything Derek did had been fantastic, every move sending waves of excitement through him. He was so ready to give this to Derek, give this to the boy that had given everything to him. Not to mention Derek was a fucking sex god.

His body tightened when he felt slick fingers rub over his hole, only to loosen when they massaged gently on the skin there, sending small sparks of pleasure up his spine. He pushed back into the feeling, he felt more lube drizzle onto his ass, felt it drip down and slide onto the back of balls. The fingers didn't stop massaging, and _God_ did it feel good but Derek's fingers could be doing much better things. He turned his head to the sight of Derek's blown eyes heavy with focus on his ass, where the hand that wasn't holding the lube was pressing over Stiles hole. His lips were open in a silent growl, cock straining hard against its denim prison, and he couldn't figure out why the hell he hadn't taken off his pants yet.

"Derek." He stated, voice raw, raspy and barely-there. Derek's gaze flicked back up at him and he pushed his hips back in response, the nail of one o Derek's fingers catching on his rim and he shuddered. Derek growled and finally got the message. He poured _more _lube in between Stiles' cheeks, which- whatever, not his sheets. He felt the slight pressure-pain-pleasure of Derek's fingers as they slowly pushed into him, and yeah, that was definitely two fingers, hit the ground running. Derek's fingers were bigger than his, thicker and longer and _fuck_ he could tell the difference.

"Oh, fuck," Stiles let out, because yeah- pain, but damn it felt _so_ good. He pushed his hips back and Derek's fingers slid in deeper. Stiles threw his head back and let out a breathy moan, cursing at the feeling. "C'mon, God Derek, you're taking way-shit!"

Derek's fingers pulled back and pushed back in with a quick and hard succession and Stiles arched into it, pushing back into the thrusts of Derek's hands. It felt good when he did it but Derek's fingers were up, up, and way better than his had ever felt. He was so hard, could feel himself leaking, but he wanted this to last, _needed_ it to. His mind was almost gone, fucked into a puddle of mush by Derek's fingers as he worked inside him and he rocked back. He was faced down on the bed, biting the sheets because he couldn't stop the waterfall of moans falling from his lips. Derek's fingers began scissoring, stretching with such a good burn that it flared up Stiles spine and he shivered, eyes rolling back.

"Derek, please…"

He heard a groan from behind h him, and the fingers were stretching inside him now, but they were searching for something. Stiles knew what- he had watched porn- he had never found it himself, but he wante-

Stiles screamed, loud and full, unabashed and uncensored. His mind was gone with flying, dazzling sparks, spine curved and lungs empty. He thrusted back responsively.

"_Fuck_." He distantly heard Derek groan. The sensation came again and again and again until he was reduced to a puddle of sensitive skin and bones. He collapsed onto the bed, nothing but broken whimpers and moans falling from his mouth. He felt Derek's fingers abuse his prostate again and again and he rolled into the sensation, goose bumps prickled on his skin. He almost cried when Derek's fingers left him, corner of his eyes already wet with tears of overwhelming pleasure.

**XoOoX**

This needed to happen _now_.

Derek unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, not patient enough to take them completely off. Not when Stiles lay under him broke and panting to get fucked.

He rubbed the head of his dick over Stiles' hole, dipping it into the excess lube between his cheeks. He squeezed more directly on his cock, rubbing it over the heated skin. He pulled Stiles closer to him and nudged the head of hick cock against the loose, clenching flesh. Stiles whimpered and Derek groaned and he pushed in- immediately surrounded by the tight, warm, unending heat of Stiles' form.

He couldn't take this slow.

Derek growled deep and loud and pushed in all the way, with a hard thrust, relishing in the way Stiles seemed to suck him in, greedy body begging for more. Stiles screamed and keened, pushing his hips back, struggling to get Derek to move. Derek complied, pulling back once more to diver into the soft heat once more. He latched onto Stiles' hips with force, claws out and scratching slightly over Stiles' skin, but if anything it made hi moan even more. Derek repeated the motion again and again, driving into the Stiles' soft and pliant form with abandon. Never had he felt anything this good, so perfect. Finally his mate was fully his; bathed in his scent, submitting to him fully, taking everything that Derek was giving.

He leaned over as he thrusts in over and over again, nosing Stiles' neck and licking the sweat there, Stiles' sweet scent drifting into his mind.

"Mine." He said, licking Stiles' shoulders. "Mine."

"Yours, yours, Derek-" Stiles' voice was barely existent. "Always yours. Derek, always was."

"Forever." Derek growled. He was close, his lips pumping faster and harder. He lout out a hand travel to where Stiles' neglected cock hang, pumping it and rubbing over the weeping slit with his thumb. Stiles choked at the feeling.

"Forever and always." Stiles breathed out.

Derek let out a particularly loud groan and renewed his thrusts with extra force, hips pounding hard, sound of skin on skin overwhelming the room, Derek's hand speedily pumping Stiles' cock. Stiles' skin was too hot, breaths too shaky and heart beating too fast. Everything felt too good, mind too far gone. The coil of warmth was heavy in his gut and it spread, his whole body invaded by an army of electric tingles that wracked his frame and exploded behind his eyes as he came. He clenched around Derek's cock as he spilled all over the boy's fingers, letting out short, staccato gasps as he shook, grasping the sheets and grunting in ecstasy.

The scent of Stiles' cum hit Derek's nose and he sped his thrusts, driving in, fixed on finding the orgasm that was so close. Stiles clenched around him, milking him for all he was worth. He felt his fangs slice into his bottom lip, heard Stiles let out a broken gasp that sounded like his name, and he stilled, orgasm ripping through his as he roared. He held onto Stiles' hips with a grip that would bruise, spilling himself into Stiles' body, eyes closed and body shaking.

After a moment, the fog of ecstasy slowly lifted from his mind, felt his human side come fo the forefront of his mind. He took in a deep breath and looked at the boy beneath him. Stiles' eyes were closed, breaths coming easy, his ass was still in the air and Derek's cock twitched in interest inside Stiles' body when he looked at where they were still connected. He let go of Stiles' hips, saw the hand shaped bruises that were forming and pulled out slowly- causing both parties to let out a groan.

He stood on shaky legs and pulled off jeans, wiping his cum covered hand on his pants. He walked and pushed over his mate where he lay and the boy moved easily, he lifted up his back and pulled the covers down and pushed a pillow under Stiles' head, moving to close the curtains to cover the window, effectively shutting out all sunlight. He climbed in bed and pulled the covers over them, wrapping his arms around Stiles' waist and pulling his form closer to him, resting his head on top of Stiles'.

It was one of the few times his human and wolf side were in accordance: all he wanted to do was lose himself in sleep with the boy in his arms. Stiles' breaths came softly, heart beat slow and satisfied. There was silence between them until Stiles moved a hand to rest on Derek's, pushing back into his warmth.

"Forever?" Stiles asked, voice low and sleepy. Derek's heart clenched in his chest, heavy and warm with affection. He kisses Stiles' shoulder, rubbing absent circles into the skin on his belly.

"Forever and always."

No more words were spoken. They fell into an easy sleep like that, curled in each other's warmth, warm in each other's presence. For tonight, the world could wait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys. It's done. This is FINALLY DONE. OMGYAYWOOHOOOOOO!**

**I just want to thank everyone who has actually made it thus far! Thanks for sticking through all the crap I put you through, and I appreciate all of you! Thanks for all the comments, critiques, everything! And yeah this is a bit off a cliffhanger but cliffhangers always mean something more, huh? ;D. **

**I really thank you guys for everything, and I hope you enjoyed this story! I sure did enjoy writing it! I hope you guys like this chapter and as always, please leave comments/reviews/critiques! **

**Love you guys!**

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the warmth. He was far too tired to pen his eyes, so he decided to burrow further into the soft heat that surrounded him, moaning softly when he was pulled closer in.

He absently registered the soft, tickling puffs of air that landed on his cheek in steady, even intervals. There were fingers resting heavily on the small of his back, warm skin on his where they connected.

Oh yeah. Derek.

A faint smile lifted on the corners of his lips. He burrowed his face into the hollow of Derek's neck, feeling the boy move so his chin rested on Stiles' head. He brought a hand to stroke softly on Derek's chest and felt the fingers on his back massage soft circles at the base of his spine.

That soft, glazy heat settled over them, but they didn't speak, even knowing that both were awake. Stiles focused on the steady beat of Derek's heart.

"Stiles." Derek's voice was rough and low with drowsiness.

Stiles kissed the skin on Derek's neck and pulled back slowly, resting his head on the pillow next to Derek's. The hazy light in the room signaled that it was almost noon, and Derek's eyes were focused on Stiles', gold speckled green eyes gazing into his own. His lids were at half-mast, a sleepy grin on his slightly chapped lips. Derek pulled him closer and they rested their foreheads against each others, warm breaths mingling in the interim between their lips. Derek looked so… open and vulnerable, as if he had let down his guard for the first time in so long.

"Um. Was-last night-I" Derek averted his eyes and Stiles' heart swelled at his insecurity. He brought a hand to rest on Derek's cheek, rubbing softly. Derek looked at him with a gaze full of affection. "Last night- it wasn't a- a mistake, right?"

Stiles could tell Derek was trying to school his voice into the steely tone it took when he didn't want his feelings hurt. Stiles smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Derek's lips. The boy moaned lightly in response.

"Was it a mistake for you?"

Derek looked almost offended. "What-what? No-I-"

"Well it wasn't one for me either."

Derek smiled a smile that Stiles had rarely seen before, one so wide and open and honest that it made Stiles smile in return.

"I love you," Derek whispered, locking eyes.

"I love you too."

Stiles smiled. "So we just gonna lay here all day?" He rubbed a slight massage into Derek's temple. "Because I am totally down with that."

Derek smiled. "We should probably talk to my parents/"

Stiles stilled, furrowing his brows. "Why?"

Derek's face shifted into one of unease and awkwardness, as if he had something to hide. Stiles narrowed his eyes and slapped him lightly.

"No more secrets right?"

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "Part of being a werewolf is having… advanced senses."

Stiles nodded in understanding, so Derek kept talking.

"Smell, vision, hearing- everything is enhanced."

"And that has to do with it how?"

"… they probably heard us."

"What."

"And smelled us?"

"Derek!" Stiles shot up, throwing the covers off the upper half of his body.

"Privacy isn't really a thing that exists in werewolf homes."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that your parents heard us having sex!"

"Babe," Derek said, sighing, reaching out a pleading hand to Stiles. "It's not really that big of a deal."

"Says you! I was raised in a home where I could jerk off in the privacy of my own room without anyone knowing."

"It's not as awkward as you think it is. We all heard it when my sister first-"

"Derek!"

"What I'm trying to say is that it won't make them love you any less." He grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him close again, nuzzling into his neck. "I promise it's nothing serious."

Stiles frowned. "And they can hear us now?" Derek hummed an affirmative.

"Are you always this cuddly after sex?" Stiles mused. He felt Derek smile against his neck.

"Wolves are pack animals- we like affection. Especially from those we hold dear. And plus you smell really good."

"How so?"

"'Cuz you smell like _me_." Derek nipped at the skin on Stiles neck and he chuckled.

"Derek?"

"Hm?"

"Last night when we were… in the throes of hot passion, and I don't know if you remember because you were pretty wolfy at the time-"

"I remember all of it."

Stiles swallowed. "Well, you said something about… a mate? Specifically me? What did you mean?"

Derek stilled for a moment and pulled back, looking stiles in the eyes. He took a deep breath.

"Every wolf has someone special that's just for them. Almost like a puzzle piece that just sort of… fits and makes everything better. That someone is their mate."

"And I'm yours?" Stiles asked, voice drenched in awe.

"Yeah. You are."

"Since when?"

"Well, technically since we were born. But I first realized it back when we were kids."

"You hated me." Stiles laughed.

"With good reason." Stiles hit him playfully. "I thought I did. I thought I hated how loud, obnoxious, talkative, confusing, clumsy and annoying you were-"

"Wow, thanks."

"_But_. I found that I didn't hate those things. Those things made you… you, and as I grew older it just sort of became an obsession. I hated it when you weren't around. Hated it when I didn't have your attention. You became the center of my world, and I love everything about you. Wouldn't change a thing. So I've been in love with you since I was like, seven."

Stiles cheekily poked his tongue out with a smug grin. "So does ever werewolf have a mate?"

"Most people never really find theirs. It's common but uncommon at the same time to actually meet your mate. But when they're finally in your life- it's like you're a whole new person."

Stiles _aww_'ed. "Derek, are you proposing to me right now?"

Derek smiled and kissed the tip of Stiles' nose. "Nah. I'll save that for later."

Stiles' eyes drifted toward the alarm clock on Derek's nightstand and sighed when he saw the time. Even though it was a weekend, his father had to be wondering where he was.

"I guess I should probably go home." His voice was heavy with regret at the statement.

"You could just stay here forever." Derek suggested.

"As much as I love this state of post-coital bliss, I have an outside life that needs tending."

**XOoOX**

Apparently Stiles' outside life could wait a little longer because they consummated their newly created relationship dynamic in the shower once more.

**XOoOX**

Stiles walked down the stairs slowly, following Derek's footsteps as they made their way towards the door. He was hoping that he could sneak out without facing the awkwardness that was the good-evening-after-I-fucked-your-son-and-you-total ly-were-aware conversation that was bound to happen.

Derek didn't mind the talk, but Stiles reasoned that was because his weird wolfy instincts told him it was perfectly fine to talk to the parents of the boy you just blew in the shower when they probably heard all of it.

They were walking past the empty living room, only a few feet away from the front door when-

"Good evening!" Ms. Hales' voice rang out. Stiles let out an inner groan and plastered on a forced smile. He turned on his heels to come face to face with Derek's mother. Derek, the smug asshole, didn't look a bit perturbed by the oncoming train wreck of a conversation.

"Evening, Ms. Hale. How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, but can't say the same for my husband," she said, a smirk reminiscent of Derek's rising on her lips. "And yourself?"

_Well your son just had his amazing fingers in my ass so I'm great. _

"Um. I'm good- yeah, that's it. I'm good." Derek chuckled and Ms. Hale had on a knowing smile.

"I'm sure you are sweetheart. So look, let's just drop all the pretense."

Stiles tensed in fright of the next words.

"I've known you two were mates since you first met-"

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Derek asked.

"What sense would that have made? You were _seven_. You could barely write your own name. But anyway- I'm happy you two are finally in your damned senses- making me worry like that."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "So you're not angry? Even though we-"

She rose a hand to stop him. "I understand _all _of the implications of being mates, dear, and like Derek told you, werewolf homes aren't a hot spot of privacy and secrets."

"So you heard us?"

"Oh, god, no! As soon as we got the first hint of what was going on I forced Derek's father to take me on a date night. Knowing that you do it is enough, but hearing it? Did Derek tell you about the time Laura-"

"I really don't want to know." Stiles said. She laughed and smiled at him.

"Look, I just want you to know that the Hale family adores you and we're extremely happy to welcome you into the family.

She pulled him in close with a surprising amount of strength and hugged him tightly. And, shoulders decidedly less tense, he hugged her back with a real smile.

"Now, if you break my baby's heart I'll tear your throat out myself, okay?" She said with a smile. Stiles' smile faded and he quickly nodded his head, glaring at Derek who was currently laughing.

"Same goes for you Derek. You do anything to hurt him and you _won't_ be having children." She looked between the two of them with a smirk. "And I _want_ grandkids. Okay? Tons of 'em."

Stiles was confused at the statement, but Derek just narrowed his eyes at his mother. She shook it off.

"Anyway- I have to get back to taking care of your father. He got a little bit too into the wolfsbane whiskey last night." She walked off muttering about irresponsible wolves.

Derek shook his head with a smile and turned to him to kiss him softly. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Yeah, except for the part when she promised to murder me if I broke your heart."

Derek chuckled. "She won't."

"And how do you know that?"

Derek pulled him close. "Because you would never do that to me."

Stiles couldn't help but smile and he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck. They stood there for a few moments before Stiles pulled away and led Derek out of the front door with the complaint of his father sending out a search party.

They stopped in front of the driver's door. Derek pushed Stiles against the car and settled against him, slipping his tongue between those soft lips. Stiles indulged him, kissing back with equal enthusiasm.

Eventually though, they had to break away for a breath, and as their chests heaved Stiles laughed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Just laughing at the fact that I'm in love with a werewolf."

Derek smiled. "And that werewolf loves you back."

Stiles shoved Derek off him in a playful manner and slid into the driver's seat, starting the rumbling vehicle.

Derek leaned on the open window and gave him another kiss. "I love you."

"I think that's already been established."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Way to ruin the moment."

"Stiles Stilinski, reporting for duty."

Derek chuckled. "Go home Stiles."

"I love you too, you know." Stiles beamed.

"Yeah. I know." Derek didn't give him another kiss, but instead took a few steps away from the car, waving at Stiles to go. He lingered for a moment but put the car in reverse and backed out a little so he could turn around.

"See you later!" Stiles yelled as he began to drive away.

"I'll call you!" Derek screamed, and Stiles laughed, finally pushing down on the accelerator, watching the rearview mirror as Derek waved and got smaller and smaller until he was gone. Stiles pulled out into the street with a smile on his face and warmth heavy in his chest, mind on thoughts of when he would next meet his amazing, awesome, werewolf boyfriend. As he wondered what excuse he had not yet used on his father, something jumped in his memory- something Ms. Hale had said.

How did she expect grandchildren?


End file.
